Harmony's Warriors: Soar
by Bronyman1995
Summary: Co-written with a-Phoenix-in-Avalon Set in the same universe as my other stories Iron Mare and Flutterhulk but you don't have to have read those to read this. The powerful but arrogant warrior Rainbow Dash is cast out of the fantastic realm of Equnisgard and sent to live amongst mortal ponies in Equestria, where she soon becomes one of their finest defenders.
1. Prologue - 00 - Live to Break Me

Celestia took one last look in the full body mirror and took a deep cleansing breath. She was clad in the finest armor that could be forged: each piece was shaped from steel then coated in gold and inscribed with the symbols of the Royal House. She levitated her helmet and grimaced as the frigid metal stung her flesh, encasing her entire head in a cast of diamond encrusted gold, the only outlets for her horn, eyes and muzzle. She always found the alabaster wings protruding from the sides to be excessive.

"Sister." She turned towards the source of the voice. It was her youngest sister, Mi Amore Cadenza, but she preferred to be called Cadence by everyone. On her back was a dozing Pegasus filly with a sky-blue coat and a ruffled rainbow striped mane.

"Yes, Cadence? What is it?" Celestia asked. "And why did you bring Rainbow Dash here? I'm about to go into battle."

"I felt that one shouldn't go into battle without bidding farewell to one's kin," Cadence replied, looking somewhat concerned.

Celestia gazed at Cadence compassionately. "It's fine, Cadence. There's no reason to worry for us. I'm sure Father will be able to sort this matter out." She put a comforting hoof on Cadence's shoulder.

"I don't believe the Changelings are serious about this mad scheme of conquering the realms. And even if they are, we are more than able best them in a battle—and they know it. They wouldn't dare a full-scale battle."

Cadence sighed. "I know. I still feel that you should say farewell, it still might be some time before she sees you again."

Celestia smiled. "I understand." She looked over at the sleeping filly and leaned close, gently nudging the filly.

"Rainbow Dash, Dashie. It's Mommy," Celestia said in a gentle voice. The filly slowly stirred, stretching her downy hooves out and giving a squeaking yawn before slowly opened it's cerise eyes. When she looked up into Celestia face her eyes bulged and her face contorted into the portrait of terror.

The filly scurried up Cadence's neck and clung to it, wailing piteously into her aunt's coat.

Celestia instantly started her best to calm the crying filly, with Cadence stood awkwardly with Rainbow Dash clutching her neck and shrieking.

"No, no, no…" Celestia shushed. "Look it's just me see?" She removed the helmet and laid it at her hooves, letting her ethereal pink hair fall loose. She lifted her forehooves to her face. "Lookie. Where's Mommy?"

Rainbow Dash stopped crying and tilted her head, looking confused.

Celestia dropped her hooves from her face. "Here I am!"

Rainbow Dash's face broke into a brilliant grin and began to convulse with giggles. She reached to her mother with her forehooves and Celestia gently levitated the filly to her chest, enfolding her with her wings.

"See, I always said that helmet was fearsome," Cadence said smugly.

"You were right," Celestia laughed gently. "Now, if you will, I will say goodbye to my daughter."

Cadence nodded. "I will go and see Luna. Faust believes she's probably fussing over some small detail in the armor design as always." With that she turned and walked towards the door. She hesitated in the doorway. "If and when you become the All-Mother, I would recommend Luna for Bifrost Guardian. She's got the eye for detail, she does."

Celestia looked up from Rainbow Dash. "Cadence, I don't believe we'd need to consider such things for a long time."

Cadence nodded faintly but her expression was troubled and she left the room.

Celestia sighed and cupped Rainbow in her right wing, drawing her close to her face and nuzzling her tenderly. "Your mother loves you very much, you know that, don't you Dashie?"

Rainbow responded with gurgled baby speech and started to nip at Celestia mane.

"You're so innocent," Celestia cooed. "I wish it had not come to this. But it will only be a little while and will seem like dream when I return." She took a deep breath. The little filly cradled securely in her wing had no concept of the dark, gruesome deeds her mother was about to undertake.

Celestia kissed her daughter's forehead and Rainbow Dash cooed softly. Apparently playing with her mother's mane had tired her. Celestia smiled and carefully set the filly down on the nearby bed, pulling the cover over her sleepy child.

"Rest well my dear," She whispered before once more kissing the now sleeping Pegasus on the forehead.

Celestia straightened up and turned again towards the mirror. Her golden armor reflected the light from the candles, surrounding her in an aura of gleaming spangles. She let out a long, deep sigh and once again levitated the helmet onto her head. It felt somehow far heavier.

She heard a sudden spiking sound and could distinguish her younger sister Luna's voice.

"Forsooth! This armor's left clip for mine shoulder is most uncomfortable!"

She could hear her father, Odin, attempting to calm Luna.

"Now daughter, please, let the armorer do his job."

"But Father, doth he not realize this clip is causing me the most agonizing discomfort?"

And on it went.

Celestia laughed to herself and quietly walked out of the room, pausing to take one last loving look at her sleeping daughter. "May the sun shine forever more on you, my child."

With that she closed the door carefully and walked towards her sister's room.

"Now, Luna, what's this about a clip?"

/

Celestia's armor chafed her raw flesh and every pebble on the ground threatened to send her collapsing to her knees, but she compelled her sore and strained muscles to continue through the desolate ruins of the changeling hive.

The smoky air should have been searing her lungs and eyes but they were already numbed from weeping over the bodies of her father and husband.

She forced the image of their shredded, bloodied corpses from her mind. _No more weeping. It is time to finish this._

Their power must be taken; Hjerte Eske must be found. In case Chrysalis ever returned from hiding in the labyrinth of tunnels Hekkerhiem, in case she was ever mad enough to attempt such takeover again, in case these monsters ever tried to lift their infernal heads again…

She swallowed a hot, sticky sob. "Hate, the most useless of all causes," Father always said. _He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to hate them. He __**wouldn't.**_

A short, sharp sob burst from her lips.

_But it will be hard to forgive them, Father. So hard…_

She rounded a corner. Straining to lift her head higher, she brightened the glow of her horn revealing a spacious cell containing a huge bed, a massive nightstand and a small crib.

_This must have been the royal bedroom,_ She thought, taking notice of the half-destroyed royal crest hanging above the bed.

Everything was covered with shards of glass, splinters of stone and shreds of cloth and Celestia stood for a good two minutes, seized by a sneezing fit. When her fit passed, a faint noise pricked her ears.

It was such a soft sound a normal pony might have missed it; her ears only just caught it. She increased the light from her horn until the entire room was bathed in light. The sound suddenly grew louder and now she could clearly hear that it was emanating from the crib.

Warily she began to approach the crib, her heart hammering in her ears and her breath coming short.

_RELAX. It's too small to hide a changeling. And there's nothing left on this planet that could possible hurt you…_

With that forbidding thought in mind, she leapt at the crib and thrust her glinting horn within…

…Just missing a tiny foal.

The foal's eyes bulged at the horn hovering a mere breath from her muzzle and her entire face crumbled as it let out a heartrending wail. Celestia, instinctively drawing her horn back, stood staring at the foal.

It was a filly, unnaturally small, with the sable coat characteristic of changelings with punctures in her legs, wings and crooked horn.

"Shhh, child…" Celestia said but the foal's crying older grew louder and she began to flail her legs about.

_Is this Chrysalis's child? Who else's foal would be here…Chrysalis left her child behind?_ Celestia wondered.

The foal's cries echoed throughout the cell and Celestia wasn't sure if it was the holes in her flesh or her minute size but she expected the filly's wracking sobs to tear her into pieces.

_She seems so fragile…_

She levitated the foal out of the crib and drew her to her chest. The foal instantly stopped crying and gazed up at Celestia with huge, dark green eyes as if the sudden show of concern shocked her.

"Where's your mommy?" Celestia asked idly. She began to rock the foal, an almost unconscious impulse. _She's only a little younger than Dashie…_

The foal didn't even blink, it was like she hadn't heard her speak, and her gaze was so intense Celestia was becoming disconcerted.

"Did she leave you here? Why didn't she take you with her?" Celestia asked.

Suddenly, the foal's entire body flushed pale blue. The holes in her legs and horn were filled with indigo and her wings shrank until they disappeared entirely. Celestia was so shocked she nearly dropped the foal.

"Holy Faust—"

A smile burst across the filly's face and she cooed happily, lifting her hooves toward Celestia's face. The way the filly looked at her now, her face radiant with an expression of pure joy while her face was still damp from her tears, it broke something in the alicorn's heart.

She wrapped her wings around the foal and pressed her muzzle against her indigo coat.

"Hate, the most unless of all causes," Father always said. "Love, the only worthy cause."

"You're coming with me," she whispered and walked out of the royal bedroom with Chrysalis's child cradled against her chest.

**"You poor sweet innocent thing. **

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Don't deny sweet sacrifice."**

**- ****_Sweet Sacrifice_**** by Evanescence**


	2. Act I - 01 - Blood of Kings

**A FEW YEARS LATER:**

Celestia's mane was no longer its original pink, but now a beautiful rainbow of colors that constantly ebbed and flowed as if carried by a gentle breeze. Her right eye had now changed to show the very sun itself engraved into her iris. She stood much taller now and more regally, and she spoke with a melodic and noble voice. She was now the All-Mother, defender of all the realms and queen of Equisgard.

But none of that mattered right now, for she was also a mother and she was entertaining two very special fillies.

"…and so it was that with that final battle, we defeated the once mighty Changeling Empire, and brought peace to these realms." Celestia finished her story and turned away from the Hjerte Eske and looked at her two young daughters.

To the right stood Rainbow Dash, ardent and grinning, a constant ball of energy.

To the left stood Trixie, somber and with knitted brow as if she was deep in thought.

"Mother? Do the changelings still live?" the young Trixie asked, tilting her head in with a look of fearful curiosity on her face.

"Well—" But before Celestia could finish Rainbow Dash shot up a hoof.

"Don't worry Momma! When I become queen, I'll go and hunt down the nasty things and slay them all! That way Trixie and I can rule in peace!" She mimed some punches before throwing a hoof around Trixie's shoulder, who smiled.

Celestia smiled. "My dear, you must remember this." She suddenly became very serious. "A truly wise ruler never seeks out war. War is an awful, devastating thing that only causes pain and suffering."

Rainbow Dash and Trixie both looked down at the floor as if in disappointment.

"However," Celestia said, her tone returning to the loving and calm tone of a mother. "A truly wise ruler must be ready for war, for sometimes it is the only solution." With that she walked over to her daughters and spread her wings.

"Now, how about a hug for your mother?" The two fillies smiled and ran over, hugging Celestia tightly. She brought her own wings together to hug them back.

"Momma?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes?"

"Which one of us will be the queen?"

Celestia hesitated. "Well, dear…"

"Yeah momma? Which one?" Trixie echoed eagerly.

Celestia sighed deeply. "It does not matter now which of you will be queen right now. All you need to know is that both of you were born to be queens." With that she scooped them both up and plopped them on her back.

"Really momma?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, darling. Now, let's see what Auntie Cadence is doing huh?" Celestia said as she walked out the chamber. "I think she has some presents for you."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as they walked out of the weapons chamber and closed the door behind them.

/

**PRESENT DAY:**

Cadence quietly walked through the palace hallways. Today was the day of Rainbow Dash's ascension to the throne, since Celestia felt that now was as good a time as any.

Cadence herself was uneasy. She loved her niece dearly, but she still believed Rainbow Dash simply wasn't mature enough for such responsibility. Even as a foal Rainbow had always possessed a healthy dose of self-esteem but in recent years it had acquired an abrasive edge and she felt it had morphed now into full-blown arrogance.

Anyone outside of the court might not have noticed it since ego was expected from royals, but Cadence couldn't help keeping count of all the times Rainbow Dash ignored the rules, put herself first in activities, was overbearing with her companions and generally overlooked the feelings of others.

None of these things were intentional of course; she wasn't by any means cruel…yet. But she was showing clear signs of a growing bullying disposition, and Cadence was convinced there was nothing more dangerous than a bully with power.

She had even talked to Luna about it, but Luna would always answer the same thing. "Cadence, who are we to doubt the wisdom of our sister."

Cadence sighed. _No use ruminating over such gloomy thoughts,_ she thought. _She's kind at heart and as queen she will be in a place where she will be more aware of the weak and helpless. It might teach her to be more conscious and gentler of other's hearts. And some real accountability would do wonders for her, she has been idle and uninhibited for too long._

Suddenly a loud noise from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned and saw a dark green Pegasus with a brown mane stumbling from around the corner, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Please don't hurt me!" he shouted behind him, tripping over his own hooves and falling face-first to the floor.

Directly behind him came several guards, all of whom had their respective weapons drawn and pointed at him.

"Halt!" the leader of the troop said, pressing his sword to the terrified Pegasus' neck.

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" the Pegasus begged, holding his hooves out in front of him.

Bewildered, Cadence walked over. "Excuse me Commander Bulwark, but what is the meaning of this."

The Pegasus guard saluted. "Your majesty, we found this commoner wandering around inside the palace. Nearby the princess' room."

"Which princess?" Cadence asked, already having a sinking feeling of exactly who they were talking about.

"Princess Trixie, your Majesty," Bulwark said and the look on his face said he was thinking the exact same thing.

Cadence sighed. "May I speak with the trespasser?" she asked Bulwark.

Bulwark nodded. "You're wish is my command, dear Princess."

She nodded and turned to the still terrified Pegasus.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know how you got here?" she asked in her kindest voice.

The Pegasus looked at her, his face the picture of confusion. "E-excuse m-me?"

"I asked do you know how you got here."

"Um, w-well, y-your M-majesty, l-last n-night, my w-wife and I went out to dinner and afterwards to a bar a-and after a few drinks, we decided to go home. I…I…."

"Yes?"

"I d-don't really remember anything after that, b-but I woke up this morning…here."

He looked on the brink of tears so she Cadence quickly asked, "Is that all you remember?"

"Y-yes. And there-there was this blue mare with me that's not my wife! And then-and then I ran out and these g-guards started to chase after me and now I'm stuck here with no idea how to get out of this palace and my wife's probably wondering were I am and I really do love her and I have no idea who that other mare is and…" His words were now running together and he began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Cadence leaned down and put a hoof on the Pegasus' shoulder. "It's okay, relax. Here" She levitated a handkerchief from Bulwark's uniform. The crying Pegasus gingerly took it and blew his nose.

"It's going to be fine, understand?"

The Pegasus nodded.

"Well, then," Cadence said, standing up. "Bulwark?"

Bulwark snapped to attention. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Bulwark, please, escort this poor fellow to his home. Make sure no harm comes upon him."

"But your Majesty, shouldn't he be questioned just in case," Bulwark said, looking troubled.

Cadence raised an eyebrow. "Bulwark, does this poor creature look like a threat? He has obviously been barbarously misused for the sake of some cruel joke. He needs to go home to his wife and recuperate."

Bulwark nodded, though resultantly. "Yes, your majesty." With that he turned to the still quivering Pegasus.

"Come you, we're going to take you home now." He reached out a hoof.

The shuddering Pegasus looked at Cadence, almost as if to make sure that Bulwark wasn't deceiving him as well and Cadence gave him a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry. I give you my word he is taking you straight home," She said.

The Pegasus nodded, and cautiously took Bulwark's hoof.

"T-thank y-you, y-your m-majesty." He bobbed his head up and down in respect.

Cadence simply smiled. "Think nothing of it." She waited until Bulwark and his troops lead the Pegasus around the corner and out of sight before releasing the breath she was holding.

She knew exactly who to blame for the poor Pegasus' trauma and after taking a deep breath she made her way to a certain bedroom.

She arrived at the bedroom and knocked on the door, just beneath the inscription of two intertwined serpents.

"Who is it?" A singing voice called from within.

"It's Cadence, may I come in?"

There was a long pause.

"Hold on." There was a sound of various objects moving around and the sound of magic being employed. The doorknob finally glowed and opened to reveal a blue unicorn, still dressed in a dark green nightgown.

"Oh hello Auntie, how are you this morning?" Trixie asked, her voice saccharine with innocence.

"May I come in?" Cadence said, her voice tight in an effort to contain her frustration.

"I—I have to dress for—"

Cadence pushed her way into the room and shut the door, locking it with magic. She glared at her niece who was busy smoothing out some invisible wrinkles in her nightgown.

"Explain."

"Explain what, Auntie?"

"Why was there a strange stallion running through the halls?" Cadence demanded, her anger finally causing her voice to explode in a shout.

"What does that have to do with—"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Trixie!"

Trixie winced at her aunt's thundering tone. Cadence rubbed her temple with her hoof and attempted to reign in her fury.

"Trixie, today is your sister's coronation. Couldn't your exploits wait a day?"

Trixie's face darkened and without answering she stalked across the room, throwing herself on her couch. Cadence caught the last words of her mumbled rant: "...I'm acting morally reprehensible but _no_ it's **_Dashie's_**special day…"

Cadence sighed, "Trixie, I'm not bringing up the immorality of your actions because we have had this conversation already ten million times! How do you know that poor pony won't report this incident to the courts, or worse, go to the papers like the last one did?"

Trixie sat up abruptly, her face a flawless mask of innocence, and held out her hooves as if pleading for pardon. "I'll come out and say I'm vewy, vewy sorrwy and everyone will forgive me, because I'm a royal and what business is it of theirs what I do?"

"Your mother—"

"Will be the first to forgive me as always. Mother gave up on reforming me ages ago, I don't know why you persist."

"Because you are a royal and should respect your station. We are here to serve the people, not the other way round."

"Tell that to your favored niece."

"This isn't about Rainbow Dash."

"Really? You could have fooled me; the way things run round here I could swear it's all about Rainbow Dash!"

"Was what you just did about her too? Was that about Rainbow Dash?"

Trixie paled and Cadence felt remorse twist her stomach but she set her jaw firmly; this filly had to stop rearranging the blame.

When Trixie didn't say anything, Cadence asked softly: "Why do you avenge yourself on those who did you no wrong? Can it bring back what was taken?"

"Nothing can give me back what I lost," Trixie practically spat, her face flushed with anger.

"Then why do you do it?"

Trixie looked down so Cadence couldn't see her expression. "Because I want to," she muttered, but her voice sounded limp and defeated.

Cadence stifled a sigh. There was no point trying to reason with her when she was like this, and she didn't have the time today.

"Hurry and dress, it's almost time," Cadence said and left the room without another word.

/

_Today is the day._

Rainbow Dash nervously tugged at her crimson cape as she paced the inside of her private chamber. She shot a quick glance in a mirror. She was in a truly stunning suit of armor of silver and black that covered her legs and body, leaving her head free. She was rehearsing her speech in her head, her lips silently mouthing the words.

_You can't muddle this, Rainbow Dash. It's your coronation after all, wouldn't want to get tongue-tied or something or get your cape caught in something and then end up face first in front of thousands of ponies. Then you'll look like a total idiot._

She continued to run through the routine in her head, now speaking the words aloud.

"…And then I say, 'I foreswear to protect this and all other realms from—"

"Dashie." A voice snapped Rainbow out of her mental checklist. She turned to see her Aunt Cadence standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Auntie Cadence. What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying her best to appear calm.

"I came to check on my niece," She said, smiling knowingly.

"Oh. Okay. Well then."

"How are you feeling Rainbow? You seem…a tad anxious," Cadence said calmly as she walked in.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "What, _me? Anxious?_ I'm not anxious. Not anxious at all…" She impulsively ran her hoof through her mane, then caught herself and looked at the floor, blushing. She let out an uneasy chuckle. "Not at all…"

Cadence smiled. "Don't worry, there's no shame in being frightened." She put a hoof under Rainbow's chin and coaxed her up from looking up into her eyes.

Rainbow sighed shakily. "I know, I know. But…Auntie, what if I _fail_?"

Cadence smiled. "Everyone fails sometimes. But you still have your mother, Luna and I to advise you. You won't be alone in this."

"I just…I don't think I can do this."

Cadence pulled her into an embrace. "Yes you can, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder, and she never ever backs down from a challenge and never abandons one until she masters it. Am I right?" Cadence said, pulling back and smiling at her niece.

Rainbow Dash smiled, her innate confidence beginning to return to her face. "Of course you're right."

"I'm always right," Cadence said with a smile. "Now go. Your sister's waiting for you." She motioned towards the door.

"Thanks Auntie." Rainbow pulled her in for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rainbow Dash started for the door.

"Rainbow? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated, confused, and felt around her armor. She then gasped. "Oh Faust! I'm losing my head…"

She reached out with her hoof and from across the door a large hammer shot towards her, automatically lashing itself around her hoof.

"Thank you, Auntie," she said and again turned to leave.

"Rainbow…"

"What?"

Cadence nodded toward the bed and Rainbow Dash blushed. "Oh, yes."

She walked sheepishly over to the bed and picked up a beautifully crafted silver helmet with a pair of wings sprouting from the sides and her cutie mark etched on the forefront. She placed it on her head, grimacing as the cold helmet settled around her head. She never liked the thing; it was too flamboyant and cumbersome for her tastes, she felt it would looked better on her sister more than herself. Yeah Trixie probably would've liked it a lot more. Not to mention it weighted a ton and it threw off her aerodynamics.

She turned back to her aunt. "Anything else I'm forgetting?"

Cadence smiled. "No. You looked positively royal. Now, I'm going to go to take my place in the throne room. I'll see you in a few moments."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I'll see you."

With one last smile Cadence trotted out of the room.

Before she followed, Rainbow Dash took a look at herself in her mirror and had to smile to herself.

_I do look royal. I look like the queen of a mighty kingdom._

Her confidence restored, she trotted out of her room, her hoof steps echoing down the massive palace hallway towards the throne room. Paintings of past kings and queens, her noble and mighty ancestors, graced the walls. She eventually figured that flying would be a quicker way then just trotting, so with a quick beat of her wings, she lifted off the ground and glided lazily towards the doorway.

She preferred flying to walking anyways. Why walk? Flying was better, the wind in her mane, the clouds in the sky, the sheer freedom of it all. Walking was for peasants. Just like the helmet.

She finally reached the doorway leading into the throne room and landed gently. Now all there was left for her to do was wait until she was called upon.

"Servant?" she called out. A young earth pony quickly trotted up.

"Y-yes, y-your M-majesty?" he stuttered, obviously stressed.

"Bring me some cider. I'm thirsty."

"Y-yes, y-your M-majesty." He quickly bowed, spun around and ran off.

Rainbow let out a cleansing breath and straightened her cape.

"Hey." Rainbow spun around to see a blue unicorn step out from behind a nearby wall. She was wearing a dark green gown and a matching cape, both embroidered with silver snakes along the hem, and a rather absurd looking helmet with lofty horns curved like those of a goat.

"Morning Trixie. How are you?" Rainbow asked, relaxing a little.

"Good. Good." Trixie nodded. "Are you nervous, sister? You seem a little strained."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Trixie, be honest for once. Have you ever known me to be a worrisome pony?"

Trixie put her hoof to her chin. "Well, let's see: there was that one time in Dragehiem…"

"Pfft, that wasn't me being worried. That was me in the rage of battle!"

"Oh, sure it was." Trixie's voice virtually dripped sarcasm. "That explains why you were pale as a ghost when that dragon was going to bite your head off, am I right?"

"That was just the white fire of my fury. And who, pray tell, was the one who pulled us through that massive sea of dragon warriors without a single scratch?" Rainbow Dash insisted, giving her sister a playful shove.

Trixie feigned deep reflection. "Well, that would be me since I was the one who was smart enough to conjure that smoke that veiled our escape, correct?"

Rainbow laughed. "True, true. But I was the one with trusty Mjolnir to strike down any who followed." She impulsively pulled Trixie in for a hug.

After a moment Trixie pulled out of the hug and began straightening her dress. "So tell me Rainbow, how does it feel to be the soon-be-queen of Equisgard?"

Rainbow hesitated then quickly said, "It feels amazing. For one, I'll finally be able to get rid of that ridiculous fancy speech we always have to speak during court."

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean like 'Thou hast been very loyal my most beloved and kind sister Trixie, I shall now as a show of my eternal gratitude bequeath unto thee half my kingdom?'" She said in a perfect copy of Rainbow Dash's own voice.

Rainbow laughed. "Exactly. Except maybe not those exact words. Excellent impression by the way."

"Well of course. I only go for the best." Trixie chuckled.

Just then the waiter pony returned with a mug full of cider balanced on a silver platter that he held in his mouth.

"Ah ahdar yah guynuss" he tried to say around the platter in his mouth.

"Ah, thank you," Rainbow Dash said, reaching out and grabbing the mug off the platter. She tilted her head back and chugged the cider down.

"Well Rainbow, you consume cider the way Soarin does pies," Trixie said.

"What?" Rainbow turned to look at Trixie. "Really?" She whipped away some cider that was dribbling down her chin.

"Yes. It looks rather vulgar," Trixie said, in an exaggerated snobbish voice.

Rainbow Dash snickered and turned to the waiter, who stood there, silver platter still in mouth.

"This drink." She shook the mug. "I like it. ANOTHER!" She flung the mug down to the floor.

"GAH!" The waiter leapt for the cider mug, grabbing it a fraction of a second before it hit the ground.

"Well," Trixie said. "You have some fast reflexes, my boy. Here—" She levitated what appeared to be a thread from somewhere out of the folds of her cape, her horn gleaming. "—Take this."

She dropped the bag on the silver platter, which the colt had now moved to his forehoof.

"T-thank y-you, y-your h-highness. W-what i-is i-it—AUGHH!" The colt shrieked as the string transformed into a silver serpent who hissed and lunged at his nose. The colt leapt nearly three feet in the air, sending the platter, mug and serpent crashing to the floor.

Trixie laughed and her horn stopped glowing, the serpent melting back into the form of a thread.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Why do you tease the poor colt like that?"

"I have my reasons," Trixie said and levitated the thread back into her cape. "Get a hold of yourself!" She snapped at the colt. "It was only an illusion. Take the mess back to the kitchen."

Trembling, the colt snatched up the platter and mug and galloped away.

Trixie started to laugh again, and even though she knew she shouldn't Rainbow Dash couldn't help laughing as well. It was such a relief to laugh.

"Thanks, Trixie, I needed that," Rainbow Dash said after they had recovered, giving Trixie another nudge.

"You're welcome," Trixie said, smiling.

Just then a loud fanfare emanated from the throne room.

"That's your cue. Ready?" Rainbow Dash said, poking Trixie.

"Naturally. You?"

"Of course!"

"Just remember one little thing."

"And what's that, little sister?"

Trixie paused and suddenly her expression became solemn. She put a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "I do love you, big sister. Don't let being queen make you forget that or me."

"Now look who's the worrywart." She patted Trixie's shoulder reassuringly. "Nothing could make me forget you. Now, hurry before everyone starts missing you."

"Please. You know they never do."

Laughing, Rainbow Dash stepped back and let Trixie step through the door.

She counted the seconds under her breath until the second fanfare sounded and, with another shaky breath, pushing the doors open and stepped into the throne room.

/

Celestia stood at the end of the throne room, in front of a truly massive throne that was coated with the purest gold. On both sides perched her two pet ravens, Thought on the left and Memory on the right and directly in the center was Philomena, her phoenix.

Cadence trotted up next to her.

"Well, is she ready?" Celestia asked, checking her reflection in the gold plated floor.

Cadence nodded. "If by that you mean she's in full regalia, then yes, she is." Cadence sighed.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, noticing Cadence's apparent lack of enthusiasm. "What's on your mind Cadence?"

Cadence sighed. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes. Why would you be dishonest?" Celestia asked.

"No reason, I just don't think Rainbow Dash is quite ready for this level of responsibility." Cadence replied.

"Really?" Celestia replied. "Why wouldn't she be ready?"

"I just think she needs to learn some humility first, that's all." Cadence sighed.

Celestia scoffed. "Humility will come to her Cadence. It came to me didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did." Cadence answered.

"Exactly. And what better way to learn responsibility than for her to take over? Think of it as a crash course. Trust me." Celestia said, pulling Cadence in for a hug.

Trixie suddenly trotted up. "Hello mother."

"Hello Trixie. Is Dashie ready?" Celestia asked as Cadence moved to her position.

Before Trixie had a chance to answer the trumpets sounded in the throne room and the doorway across the room opened to reveal Rainbow Dash, who jumped into the air glided through over the crowd, waving at the ponies below. She suddenly did a cartwheel in the air and landed loudly at the foot of the throne.

Celestia's smile faded slightly. She'd had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Rainbow Dash would show a little more decorum.

Rainbow Dash took her helmet off and shook her mane free, before turning to wave back at the crowd and hold Mjolnir up for all too see.

The crowd was of course, going wild with Rainbow Dash's antics.

Rainbow Dash turned back to Celestia and smiled.

Celestia smiled back and tapped Gungnir on the ground. The stick made a loud booming noise and the crowd went silent.

"Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden," Celestia said, her voice noble and calm. "Thou doth stand before me, with a destiny unequaled. Thou art unequaled in thy might and strength. Thou art a princess of these realms, and therefore immortal, in thy veins runs the blood of many a noble king and fair queen. Thou art destined to rule these realms." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder, as mine eldest daughter, dost thou forswear that thou shall protect and defend thy subjects as thou would thine own children?" Celestia said, her emotions starting to get the better of her as her eyes started to water slightly.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I forswear to protect and defend mine subjects as I would mine own children."

"And, as Queen of Equisgard and All-Mother, do you, Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, forswear that thee shall reign over thine subjects with true mercy and with true justice?"

"I forswear that I shall reign over mine subjects with true mercy and with true justice."

Celestia smiled. "Then I, Celestia Odinmaden, All-Mother, declare thee, Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder, to be-"

Celestia suddenly froze as her felt the distinct feeling of foreign magic coming from the weapons chamber.

Rainbow Dash's smile faded as she realized that something was wrong.

Without saying another word, Celestia's horn glowed and she gently tapped Gungnir on the ground, sending a magical signal to the weapons chamber.

/

Meanwhile, in the weapons chamber, two guards kept watch over the various weapons that were kept inside.

"You know what Strong Arm, I honestly don't think they pay us enough for this." One of the guards, an eggshell colored unicorn with a powder blue mane said.

The other guard, Strong Arm, a rather large Pegasus simply rolled his eyes. "Twinkle, you always say that. For me it's an honor to serve the Allmother."

Twinkle sighed. "Yeah, I think it's an honor too, but really, don't you think they should give us, I don't know, some benefits of some kind? Like if we die or something?"

Strong Arm groaned. "Twinkle, please, I don't have time for your constant rambling. Shut up."

"Ugh, fine Mr. Pouty Pants." Twinkle muttered before turning back to his watch.

Unbeknownst to either guard however, several pairs of glowing green eyes watched them carefully.

Suddenly a sound caught the ears of the two guards. They both raised their weapons.

"Who goes there?" Strong Arm called out.

Suddenly a female voice spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm lost." A shockingly beautiful Pegasus stepped out of the shadows.

The two guards relaxed a little. "Well, little mare, where were you heading? Maybe I can show the way out." Strong Arm turned his swag on and strode forward, a practiced grin on his face.

The Pegasus blushed. "Aw, how sweet of you, come here." She made a kissy face.

Twinkle meanwhile simply watched baffled. "Um, Strong Arm, are you sure we have time for this? Aren't we on watch?"

Strong Arm simply waved a hoof dismissively. "Relax, Twinkle, this lady is obviously lost." He put an arm around her shoulder.

The Pegasus smiled. "Oh, why thank you! You're so noble and strong." She suddenly gave Strong Arm a kiss on the neck. Strong Arm raised an eyebrow at the strange kiss and tried to return it, only to suddenly feel the distinct feeling of being bitten by a pair of very sharp fangs.

Twinkle meanwhile, watched horrified as the Pegasus' fur disappeared in a burst of green flame to instead reveal a black bug like creature with a jagged horn and insect like wings. Strong Arm meanwhile dropped to the ground, two small holes in his neck that dripped blood.

"That's one." The monster hissed its voice no longer the sweet voice of the Pegasus, but a strange buzzing voice that was distinctly male. It turned to look at Twinkle, who was now shaking like a leaf. The monster wiped some stray blood from its lips before grinning, showing off its two bloodstained fangs.

"And now for two." The creature leapt at Twinkle and everything went black.

/

Incubus calmly wiped the stray drops of blood from his chin. At his hooves lay the dead bodies of the two pony guards. He clicked his tongue. Out of the shadows immerged five more changelings.

"Okay, let's get Hjerte Eske and get out of here." He signaled telepathically as he and his troops walked forward. They found the Hjerte Eske sitting atop a pedestal, glowing dark green.

A grin crossed Incubus' face. "May the queen in all her glory reign forever." He signaled as he stepped forward to take the casket off the pedestal.

A loud noise caused him and his troops to freeze. "What was that?" one of his underlings singled.

Before Incubus could answer the wall behind the pedestal started to move and a truly massive dragon seemingly build out of metal stepped forward.

"Oh no," Was all Incubus managed to think before the dragon opened his mouth and blasted forth a torrent of flame that roasted the six changelings to a crisp.

/

The doors to the weapons chamber opened to reveal Celestia, Rainbow Dash and Trixie standing there. Celestia quietly surveyed the weapons chamber. The Destroyer, its duty carried out, stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Celestia, Rainbow Dash and Trixie made their way down into the chamber, surveying the damage. There were several dead bodies, of both the guards and the invasive changelings. The changelings hadn't gotten far though, since the Hjerte Eske still sat on its pedestal, its foreign magic still glowing its characteristic shade of dark green.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe the insolence of these bug-like monsters. She turned to Celestia.

"Mother, don't you see what happened?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well then don't you think that the Changelings should pay for what they've done?" Rainbow Dash angrily asked.

"They already have paid. They paid with their lives. I believe that is a sufficient recompense." Celestia calmly replied. "As you both saw The Destroyer did its work faithfully and to the letter and all is now well. No need to be worried."

Rainbow Dash simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was just going to let the changelings march right in and try take their power back? Not while Rainbow Dash was here.

"All is well?!" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "How can all be well, when can all be well when the Changelings can just break into our Weapons Chamber? If they had taken any of this stuff we-"

"But they didn't take anything." Celestia cut Rainbow Dash off, her voice still calm and collected.

"But I want to know why!" Rainbow Dash was almost shouting now.

Celestia sighed. "Rainbow, if you must know, I made a pact with Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings."

"Well, it's obvious that Chrysalis doesn't care about the truce now, isn't it? She obviously thinks that you are vulnerable, and therefore she can just walk right in and take her stuff." Rainbow Dash said.

Celestia quietly turned to Rainbow Dash. "Well, then, what would you, as queen, do in response to this?"

Rainbow Dash shifted on her hooves. "Well, if I were queen, I take our army and march into Hekkerhiem and make sure that they are never capable of challenging our authority again."

Celestia shook her head. "Then you are thinking like a warrior, not a queen. As you can see, this was but a small band of changelings and thereby a doomed mission."

"Doomed mission?!" Rainbow Dash said, now frustrated. "How can you call this a doomed mission? If it weren't for The Destroyer, they could have easily escaped!"

"But they didn't." Celestia answered her voice growing stern. "And we'll find the hole in our defenses and seal it shut."

Rainbow Dash huffed. "But I, as Queen-"

"But you are not the Queen!" Celestia suddenly shouted. "Not yet." Her voice instantly went back to her loving tone.

Rainbow Dash instantly shut her mouth, her mother's sudden outburst being enough to make her not want to continue the fight.

Celestia sighed and quietly walked past Rainbow Dash and Trixie, who this entire time hadn't even said a single word.

They both turned to follow. Celestia looked at the frustrated Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, you will not take any action against the changelings. Is that understood?"

Rainbow Dash simply grumbled a response. "Yes mother."

/

Rainbow Dash stormed into the dining hall. She was angry. Angry at the changelings, who had ruined her big day. She was angry at her mother, who still thought she was nothing more than a little filly. She made a beeline for the large table and gave it a good hard buck in her anger, sending it flying.

Content with her frustration she sat down to brood. She sat there, grumbling to herself.

"Stupid changelings…." She grumbled. Suddenly she could feel a pair of eyes on her.

"Trixie, I know it's you." She grumbled. At that, Trixie dropped her invisibility spell and became visible again.

"Well, Rainbow, that poor table will never see another feast, that's for sure." She motioned to the now completely destroyed dinner table.

Rainbow Dash simply grumbled a response. "It's not wise to be around me when I'm like this, you know that."

"Yeah huh." Trixie said, sitting down next to her anyways.

Rainbow Dash gave her an angry look. Trixie simply greeted with a smile that made the angry look seemingly bounce off like a rubber ball.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Damn it Trixie, today was supposed to be the day of my greatest triumph. I was going to be made Queen and everything would have been totally awesome and spectacular."

Trixie nodded, and put a reassuring hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dash, that day will still come." She paused, almost as if she was looking for another thing to say. "It's just not today that's all." She finally said.

"Ugh, I know, I know….stupid dumb changelings." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"What happened in here?!" Suddenly a voice made Rainbow Dash and Trixie look towards the door.

In the doorway stood four familiar pegasi. One of them, a sky blue pegasus stallion looked like he was about to cry at the sight of the flipped over table with its contents scattered all over the floor.

The other three, who were mares, consisted of a bright yellow pegasus with a fiery mane and two nearly identical lavender pegasi, who could be told apart only by their mane styles. All had varying degrees of shock on their faces.

"Wow Rainbow, what did that table do to you?" one of the lavender pegasi with three dragonflies for a cutie mark asked.

Trixie waved a hoof dismissively. "Nothing Flitter, positively nothing at all."

The yellow pegasus raised an eyebrow, looking at the table. "You call this nothing?" she asked as she and the stallion set the table back up, with Cloudchaser popping out a chess board.

Trixie ignored her and turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie, if it's all the same to you, I think you're right. Right about the changelings, right about Chrysalis, everything." She whispered. "And, who knows, what if next time it's not just six little changelings coming, but a whole army of them, ready for battle?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, Trixie was making a lot of sense. She started to get up. "Exactly, that's why I think we should-"

Trixie held up a hoof. "But, there's nothing you can do without going against the direct orders of mother."

Rainbow Dash sat back down and huffed, thinking. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Yeah, she thought, that'll show them. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

Trixie took notice of the grin. "Oh no, no, no, no, Dashie, I know that look…"

Rainbow Dash bolted up right and turned to Trixie. "Trixie, it's the only way they're going to know who's in charge."

Trixie shook her head. "No, it's madness. Complete and utter madness."

"Everypony, I know what we're going to do." Rainbow Dash declared, ignoring Trixie.

Flitter and Cloudchaser looked up from their chess game. Spitfire looked up from her sword, which she was sharpening. Soarin looked up from his pie.

"Really? What?" Flitter asked, curious.

"My friends, we are going to Hekkerhiem!"

Everypony's mouths dropped open, while Trixie facehoofed.

"Excuse me?" The other lavender pegasus said her face the very picture of confusion.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "You heard me Cloudchaser. _We_, as in you, me, Trixie, Soarin, Spitfire and Flitter, _are going_, as in heading the general direction of, _Hekkerhiem_, as in the changeling home world. Wadda say?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Cloudchaser said, getting up from the chess board. "We can't just run on over to Hekkerhiem. This isn't like a quick little romp to Equestria, where you can just summon some thunder and lightning, make a big show of things and then everypony suddenly falls down on their knees and worships us like gods. This place is a place where everything wants to either kill you or suck all the love and feeling from your soul, leaving you nothing more then an emotionless husk of a zombie pony."

Rainbow Dash scoffed and trotted over to her friends. "Oh come on, don't be so glum. Anyways, it's just us. Have you forgotten all the amazing things we've seen and done together!" She turned to Flitter. "Flitter, Cloudchaser, my friends, who was the totally awesome pony who lead into the most awesome battles?"

Flitter rolled her eyes. "You did." She said, faking reluctance.

"Of course I did! Because I'm awesome!" Rainbow turned towards Soarin, who was licking his lips at the sight of another beautiful freshly baked pie.

"Soarin! My brother in arms!" Soarin jerked his head around, pie crumbs scattering about.

"What?" he said around a mouthful of the now mangled pie.

"Soarin, who was the awesome pony who showed you the best and most tasty pies in all the realms? Pies so tasty that you could have sworn you died and had ascended to Marehalla?"

Soarin grinned. "You did!" he replied around a mouthful of pie.

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash said, giving a playful nudge on the shoulder. She turned towards Spitfire.

"And you, Spitfire, who was the pony that proved all those other ponies wrong when they laughed at the idea of a poor peasant pony rising to become one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever had?"

Spitfire smiled. "Me. And don't you forget it."

Rainbow Dash stopped for a second. "Right. But always remember that I was the pony who had your back the whole time." She gave Spitfire a hoof bump.

"So," Rainbow Dash trotted over next to Trixie and turned to face her friends. "Who's up for some battle?"

The other ponies cheered.

**"I am immortal**

**I have inside me blood of kings (Yeah, yeah!)**

**I have no rival**

**No man can be my equal**

**Take me to the future of you all"**

**- _Princes of the Universe_ by Queen**


	3. Act I - 02 - The Wind Will Whisper to Me

The Rainbow Bridge was a truly massive structure, stretching almost three miles in length from the end of Equisgard to the edge of Hrosscant, where the planet ended in sheer cliff. The bridge was constructed out pure crystal that enabled massive amounts of magical energy to flow through it. It was so named because of the various colors that the crystals would refract as the energy surged through, making the bridge a constant kaleidoscope of colors.

Perched at the end of the bridge, and seemingly suspended over the edge of a cliff, was the Bifrost itself.

It was a massive golden sphere with a large golden spire that jutted skyward. When activated the sphere would spin at blinding speed and the spire would point out into space, slicing a sliver in space time that could be used to travel the vast distances between the realms that formed Yggdrasil, the world tree.

Of course, none of that was Rainbow Dash's mind as she came in for a landing in front of the Bifrost, followed by Spitfire, Soarin, Flitter and Cloudchaser, with Trixie galloping up behind them.

In front of them stood a large midnight blue alicorn, whose mane ebbed and shimmered as if it were made of the very night sky itself. She stared ahead unblinking, her blue eyes keeping steady watch on the horizon, her left iris glinting with what looked like a crescent moon. She was dressed in cool silver armor engraved with constellations, galaxies, and belts of asteroids; and a scabbard containing an immense sword hung at her side, primed to cut down any who would dare to enter without her permission.

Trixie whispered to Rainbow Dash: "Now, let me handle this." Rainbow Dash nodded and Trixie trotted up to the alicorn, her entire face shifting into an expression of the most bright and candid openness.

"Good eventide Auntie Luna, I—"

"Best beloved Trixie, thou art not suitably equipped for where thou art headed," Luna said, her stoic tone severing through Trixie's sunny one.

Trixie chuckled, her laugh like the chiming of little bells. "Whatever dost thou mean, my dearest Aunt?"

Luna leveled her impassive gaze at Trixie. "Trixie, thou canst not have deluded thyself into the belief that thou canst cloud thy purpose from mine eyes."

Trixie's smiling mask faltered. "I…I, well—"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and trotted up. "Auntie, can you let us through?"

Luna turned to look down at Rainbow Dash. "Not in all mine years as The Sentinel has an enemy crept past my watch." She paused and her expression wavered ever so slightly, her brow tightening pensively. "Until today." Her voice was tinged with disappointment.

"I know, Auntie," Rainbow Dash said gently, nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, I wish to know by what sorcery such strange occurrences happened this day," Luna said, turning to face the distance again.

"Tell no one, even Mother, of our jaunt and I promise you I will find out what happened today." Rainbow Dash paused, then added solemnly, "It must be grave, Aunt, to have slipped past your watch…grave enough to threaten Equisgard." She watched Luna expectantly.

Luna turned to look again at Rainbow Dash. "Thou hast mine sacred oath as Sentinel of the Bifrost."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Thanks, Auntie!" She turned to her friends and beckoned them to come.

Her friends all smiled and trotted up, offering their timid thanks to Luna, who simply nodded.

Spitfire glided up to Trixie, a smug grin on her face. "What's the matter, Trixie? Did your silver tongue turn to stone?"

"No, but if you continue I'll make certain yours does," Trixie hissed, her eyes flashing a ferocious green.

Spitfire was about to make a comeback when Soarin nudged her along. "Come now, let's not fight."

Spitfire nodded and, giving Trixie one last glare, flew ahead with Soarin, with Trixie and Luna following behind.

They entered the spacious chamber which had star maps and ancient runes crafted into the globular walls. Luna's horn glowed as she lifted her sword and placed into a large socket in the very center of the room, directly beneath the spire. A blinding light burst from the sword and shot up into the spire and the Bifrost roared to life. The light unfolded outward and split apart like branches of a tree, reaching up and around the golden colored walls.

The vast amount of magical energy caused the fur on the ponies bodies to tingle, sending shivers down their spines.

"I must warn thee, my children, I shall uphold my oath unto my sister to protect these realms," Luna announced. "If thy return threatens the safety of Equisgard and those who inhabit it, the gate will remain shut unto thee and thou wilt be left to whatever fate is ordained for thee there."

The thought of an ordained death sentence was at the forefront of the ponies' minds. Soarin was the first to speak.

"Um, Miss Gatekeeper ma'am, couldn't you just keep the gate open for us? That way if something goes wrong we can just come right back, right?"

Luna shook her head. "My child, keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bi-Frost and destroy Hekkerhiem, and thee with it."

Soarin's eyes shrunk to pinpricks and he turned pale. "Oh. I…I always wondered about that."

"Don't worry, Auntie. We have no plans to die today," Rainbow Dash said, doing her most to sound assertive, despite the queasiness pinching her stomach.

"None do," Luna said coldly. "Yet I have seen Death still manage to catch them. It caught my father, it caught thine; beware lest you go unto them and follow Death."

"We'll be sure to remember that Auntie," Trixie said, sounding unusually anxious as well.

"Well, off we go," Rainbow Dash said.

She stepped forward and let the gravity of the wormhole pull her in, followed by Spitfire, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Soarin and last of all, Trixie.

/

The trip to Hekkerhiem was over in less than a minute as the six ponies traveled through what looked like a tube made of pure spinning rainbow of lights.

The Bifrost set them on the desolate world that was Hekkerhiem, leaving a knotted rune imprint in the ground beneath their hooves. Trixie looked over her shoulder.

"What do you know, Luna managed to drop us off on the edge of a cliff. How delightful."

The other ponies turned to see that, indeed, they were standing on the edge of a steep overhang with the snarled, shadowy land of Hekkerhiem stretching out for miles beneath.

They also found that they were surrounded by a clinging green mist that limited vision to no more than eight feet in any direction.

"Well, at least this means nopony can sneak up on us from behind," Spitfire said, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Stay sharp, okay?" Rainbow Dash said tersely.

The others nodded, each taking out their weapons. All except Soarin, who stumbled around for a few seconds trying to get his bearings.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate these trips," he said as he finally settled onto his hooves and pulled out his axe.

Spitfire rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You always say that, and yet here you are."

Soarin shrugged. "What can I say; Rainbow Dash is a great persuader."

Cloudchaser shook her head. "We really shouldn't be here."

Flitter nodded. "Yeah, it's creepy." She looked up at what appeared like a withered tree that had strange green goo dribbling off it.

"Let's move," Rainbow Dash said. She started to trot into the mist. "Remember, stay close or you'll get lost in the mist."

"And no flying, you never know who might be up the sky with you," Trixie said, glancing upwards into the clouded skies.

"Oh joy divine," Cloudchaser whispered to herself as they all trotted along.

The wind moaned sorrowfully and hissing, creaking and snapping sounds wafted through the air as the ponies marched steadily through the mist. Now and then they caught sight of what seemed to be ruins of disintegrating fortresses and castles.

Every so often a rumble sounded in the distance as if something large was collapsing in on itself, sending shivers down the ponies' spines, or strange wails and moans that the ponies hoped were some kind of native creature and not ghosts or some form of restless spirit.

They continued to walk for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, there was no telling the time in the dimness, the ponies whispering feebly amongst themselves to lighten the tension.

"Where are they?" Spitfire finally said what everypony was thinking, wariness evident in her voice.

"They're probably hiding. Like cowards," Rainbow Dash said contemptuously.

"Or they're just waiting to jump out of the mist and cut our throats," Cloudchaser pointed out. Flitter groaned.

"By Faust, Cloudchaser, you're such a downer."

Trixie, who had been bringing up the rear much of the walk, now came up beside Rainbow Dash at the head of the company. She leaned close and whispered, "They might not be here at all, Rainbow. I've heard the war so ruined the planet that the changing of the seasons agitates the magic toxins left here. They fill the air so the changelings must migrate beneath the surface of the planet."

Rainbow Dash simply shrugged. "We've been walking for hours and we're still alive."

Trixie shook her head. "You understand Rainbow, there are also magical traps leftover from the war still embedded all over this place. Injurious spells, lethal poisons and illusions that lead you into quicksand and pits filled with—"

"Stop. You're giving Cloudchaser a run for her money," Rainbow Dash huffed.

"Grandfather and Father died here and they were greater warriors than we," Trixie answered.

"The changeling queen killed them, not some hedge witch's spell," Rainbow Dash said, her voice brittle with bitterness.

Trixie paused for a moment, and then spoke in a lower, almost quavering voice, "I think I hear them, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash's eyes darted about and her muscles becoming taut. She instinctively tightened her grip on Mjolnir. "Changelings?"

"No. Father and Grandfather."

Rainbow Dash almost stopped dead in her track. "What?" She said so loudly that the others jumped and everything fell into a sudden, startled silence silent, even the mist seemed to freeze.

Rainbow Dash flashed a smile over her shoulder at her friends and continued forward. She waited until the others started whispering among each other again before she turned back to Trixie.

"Trixie, you were the last pony I thought some smog would get to."

"This isn't smog," Trixie snapped. "This is the scars of a damaged atmosphere."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "So it's _advanced_ smog."

"I'm serious, Rainbow Dash. I _hear_ their voices, I can't catch their words but I can perceive their whispering."

Rainbow Dash paused, her eyes scanning the terrain. "It's just the wind in the...rocks."

"I know what wind sounds like, might I remind you we spent a horrible fortnight on that moor in Vindhiem. The wind was so loud we could barely sleep. This isn't wind." Trixie's voice had become eerily faint and her eyes seemed to glass over with a flinching dread. "This—_these_—are _voices_…and there's lots of them. And they are angry."

Rainbow Dash turned to directly face her sister. "Trixie, _stop_ it," she said, trying her best to imitate her mother's tone when she was issuing a command. "Grandfather and Father were not some wicked souls damned to wander the land for their sins. They were killed in battle, their deaths were _honorable_." She leaned in to stare into Trixie's eyes, her own eyes beginning to burn and sting with emotion. "That's why we're here. To prove to her, to _all_ of them, that our fathers did not perish in vain. That the victory they won with their deaths is still ours, turning even her triumphs into the instruments of her defeat."

There was a strained silence between them for long moment.

Trixie pulled back abruptly, her expression suddenly calm. "My, how poetic we are today."

Rainbow Dash stifled a sigh of relief but couldn't hide a smile. "I've been practicing it since we landed, just in case I need to make a rousing speech. Did it sound rehearsed?"

Trixie smiled, but the smile seemed somewhat distant. "No, you sounded very fierce and resolved."

Suddenly, the mist cleared away to reveal a decaying, massive structure that was the Changeling Palace.

It had various blackened spikes clawing their way into the sky, only to have their tops broken off jaggedly, giving the palace the appearance of a thorned crown.

"Well…this looks all very welcoming," Trixie muttered.

Soarin shuffled from one hoof to the other, chewing his lip. "Do you think it's smart going in there? Looks like the perfect spot for an ambush."

The other ponies glanced at each knowingly but Rainbow Dash plowed forward without a word. The others looked at one another, sighed deeply in unison, and then followed grimly.

The roof had several gigantic holes in it, allowing the ponies to look up and see the hazy skies above. Occasionally, some scaled creatures would scuttle by, apparently frightened by the sounding of their hooves, and vanish into the various piles of debris that lay scattered around.

Spitfire cursed under her breath after nearly tripping over a piece of broken crockery. "By Faust, this place goes on forever."

"How do we even know we haven't passed through this place before?" Flitter said.

"All these halls look the same," Cloudchaser said.

"And I'm pretty sure I recognize that pile of rocks over there..." Soarin said.

"Anyone have some oats we could mark a trail with?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The other ponies all looked at Soarin. He frowned. "What?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Kidding, ponies. Just kidding."

"Ohh…" Everypony said together and then laughed softly, all except Trixie, who again was lagging behind. She kept wincing and stumbling like she was walking through some unseen brambles and she sometimes even balked at the corners and doorways they went through, eyeing the murky passage and only just managing to creep after her companions.

Spitfire eyed her suspiciously and trotted up to Rainbow Dash's side. "What is wrong with Trixie? She's been acting bizarre since we landed."

"She's just upset because this is where our father died," Rainbow Dash said, hoping that sour memory would shut Spitfire up. But apparently the pony was determined to be troublesome.

"She's not acting upset, she's acting scared. She's walking around here like the whole place is set to swallow her up any minute. And you two were whispering just before we got here and she looked downright scared."

"Are you scared?" Rainbow Dash asked sharply, casting a glance over her shoulder.

"Of course, but I don't go creeping around like a frightened filly! Everypony's spooked as it is, we don't need her acting like the place is jinxed." Spitfire insisted, her voice terse.

Rainbow Dash turned to face Spitfire. "Leave her be, Spitfire. You do your job and I'll handle Trixie."

There was a brief silence between the two, as Spitfire stepped back. "Fine. But keep in mind my job is only as good as the help I'm given. One weak link breaks the chain."

Spitfire fell back with the others and Rainbow Dashed marched on, her jaw set tight.

For the first time she doubted the wisdom of taking her friends along on this mission, the consequences and the risk didn't seem to sit well with any of them.

Was she the only one in the entire realm who understood what this mission meant, why they had to do this? This wasn't a game or a leisure trip or an adventure seeking like any before; this was queenly business, this was her royal duty to her kingdom and her ancestors.

Was she the only one thinking of any of this? This was why she should be queen, this was why Mother needed to step down, this was—

"Trixie?"

Soarin's voice snapped Rainbow Dash out of her thoughts and she along with the rest of the ponies turned to hiss, "Shhhhh!"

"Trixie's still down there," Soarin said, pointing down the hall they had just come down.

Trixie stood at the entrance of the hall but her face was turned to the right, looking down another narrower hallway they had passed by.

"Trixie!" Soarin called softly.

"Get over here!" Spitfire hissed.

Trixie didn't seem to hear them but remained frozen in place, staring down the tight, dark passageway.

Spitfire gave Rainbow Dash an _I told you so look_ before Rainbow Dash, sighing in exasperation, walked back down the hall to her sister with the others at her heels.

"Trixie, why don't you—" She stopped short when she finally caught sight of Trixie's face.

It was so pale Rainbow Dash thought she was about to faint and her pupils were nothing but specks floating in the icy ocean of her lavender eyes. Her entire body was drawn so tight she looked as if she had been turned to stone. The only thing moving were her ears, twitching as if trying to catch a wavering note of noise.

"Trixie…"

"They're down there." Trixie's voice was rasping as if it were being wrung out of her. She lifted her hoof and pointed it, quivering, down the passage.

Later, Rainbow Dash knew the only thing her sister could have meant was what she eventually answered, but in the moment with the look on Trixie's face, all she could think and say was, "Father?"

"Changelings."

**"I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming**

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story"**

**- _Imaginary_ by Evanescence**


	4. Act I - 03 - I've Been a Fool

At Trixie's words, Rainbow Dash looked down the dark passage. She saw nothing but more darkness.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, once more looking into Trixie's eyes.

Trixie's eyes drifted towards Rainbow Dash and the fear in them was so piercing Rainbow Dash didn't even need the nod Trixie offered.

Rainbow Dash put a hoof on Trixie's shoulder. "Trixie! Trixie listen to me."

Trixie flinched slightly at her touch but her ears turned slowly towards Rainbow Dash.

"Trixie, I know what you're thinking. There's nopony speaking to you. Understand? There's just us. Now, we're going to go in there, and we're going to be fine. Understand?"

Trixie nodded dumbly, as if in a daze. Rainbow Dash gave her the most reassuring smile she could manage and motioned towards the others and they all made their way into the passage.

The passage, however, turned out to be unexpectedly narrow and tight, forcing them to all walk single file, with Rainbow Dash leading the way, followed closely by Trixie.

The tunnel suddenly opened and they found themselves in the royal chamber. The first thing to catch their sight was an immense, black throne that looked as if it had seen much better days. A tall figure sat upon it, shrouded in shadow.

"You have come a long way to seek Death, filly," The figure hissed. It seemed to have two distinct voices emanating from it, weaving in and out of each other, one low and the other high.

The voice sent shivers down Rainbow Dash's spine but she stood straight and said in a booming voice, "I am Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder."

The figure leaned out of the shadows and revealed Queen Chrysalis, with her dark green mane straggling her thin black face. Her horn was crooked and jagged with small holes and upon her back were two wings like those of a locust that hung limply at her sides.

"I know exactly who you are," She said softly, but her voice still contained a hissing undercurrent. "Why are you here?"

Rainbow Dash, feeling somewhat bolder at such a bedraggled sight, stepped forward. "I want to know how your changelings managed to get past Luna and into Equisgard."

There was a long silence as Chrysalis regarded Rainbow Dash intently, eyes no more than slivers of radiating green.

"The house of Celestia is full of traitors," Chrysalis said finally, her voice drenched with malice.

Rainbow Dash bristled and a red haze fell over her eyes. "You dare dishonor my mother's name with your lies?" she snarled through grinding teeth.

Chrysalis suddenly leapt up from her throne, her horn rupturing in a vile emerald blaze. "Your mother is a_murderer_ and a _thief_, just like her husband and her father, and all their fathers and mothers before them!" she thundered, her voice heaving between a shriek and a howl. "And why have YOU come? To talk of _peace_?" She spat the on the ground, as if the very notion was distasteful.

Before Rainbow could retort the queen's eyes flashed with sudden spite and she snarled, "How very much like your father you are. Same eyes, same jaw, same arrogance. Have you come to seek him in the dust? For that is where he is and that is where he remains and that is where you will go if you do not turn back now."

"My father is feasting in Marehalla with my grandfather and those before them!" Rainbow Dash spat.

"Murders and thieves do not enter Marehalla."

"I suppose that leaves _your_ father out then."

Chrysalis hissed like a snake. "You Borrsons are all the same. You _lust_ for battle, like a gluttonous beast. And_you_—" She made a sound like a laugh. "_You_ are nothing more than a foolish filly trying to prove herself a mare."

Rainbow Dash seethed. "Well, this _foolish filly_ is tired of your games." She hefted Mjolnir in her hooves.

Chrysalis suddenly sat back down on her throne, her eyes still ferociously fastened on Rainbow Dash, and hundreds of changelings suddenly seeped out of the shadows, surrounding the ponies with eyes and horns aglow with malevolent radiance.

Chrysalis bared her own fangs. "Look, foal, upon these daggers for they are the same that ripped your father's throat from him. And look upon those around you for they are the same that tore your grandfather into pieces before Faust and Marehalla's hosts."

Trixie suddenly rushed up Rainbow Dash and pressed her hoof against her sister's shoulder. "Rainbow Dash, just _think_ for a second," she whispered desperately. "Look around us—we're totally and hopelessly outnumbered. Let's just go home and-"

Rainbow Dash whirled around and glowered at Trixie. "_Shut. Up._ I'll handle this; _I_ am the older sister, not you." She shoved Trixie away and turned back to Chrysalis, so she missed seeing Trixie pressing a hoof to her temples as if in great pain.

Chrysalis, who had been keenly observing the exchange, frowned deeply. For a brief instant, she seemed to consider addressing Trixie but instead she spoke again to Rainbow Dash. "You do not know what your actions might cause. I, however..." She paused, her eyes grown suddenly distant and pensive, and did not speak for a long, strange moment. Then, she heaved a great sigh and leaned back in her throne. "Go now, while I still permit it. Your father's blood sits in my mouth and is enough to satiate me today."

Rainbow Dash stomped a hoof and was about to step forward but Trixie teleported in front of her, bowing before Chrysalis. "We will accept you're most gracious and benevolent offer, Your Majesty," she said in the meekest tone Rainbow Dash had ever heard her use but she also caught a very obvious tremble in it. Trixie then turned and tugged at Rainbow Dash's cape, keeping a wild, wary eye on the massive changeling Queen. "Come. Let's go."

Rainbow Dash was about to protest—_Did she not hear what that **beast** said of their father?!_ But the abject terror in Trixie's eyes, coupled with the memory of the rest of Trixie's erratic behavior, convinced her to be lead away, albeit with a throat nearly choked with anger and bitterness.

Trixie began guiding her back to the passageway out, followed by Spitfire, Soarin, Flitter and Cloudchaser, all looking vastly relieved. Just as they were about to step into the passageway, one of the nearby changelings chuckled. "Run home, little princess, as your father should have," he buzzed.

Rainbow Dash froze dead in her tracks, a brash grin spreading across her face. Trixie winced.

"Damn it," she huffed.

Rainbow Dash spun into the air, whipping out Mjolnir, and took the changeling's head off in one swipe. The decapitated changeling flopped to the ground.

Rainbow Dash landed on her four hooves, grinning widely. "Alrighty then. WHO'S NEXT?!"

Chrysalis rose to her feet and motioned to her changelings to attack, who instantly lunged at the ponies in a black, buzzing swarm.

Spitfire whipped out two swords and took the head off a charging changeling.

Soarin took his axe and managed to take out two changelings with one blow.

Trixie seemed frozen for a moment before she whipped out several small daggers, flinging them at attacking changelings, piercing at least three right in the eyes.

Rainbow Dash continued to swing Mjolnir around, sending changelings flying in various directions, some missing heads or limbs.

Flitter and Cloudchaser spun around, slicing away at various changelings with their respective weapons.

"You know, Flitter, of all the ways I figured I'd die, this is certainly going to be quite an epic one," Cloudchaser said as she slammed a changeling with her spiked mace.

"What is with you and death? It's all you ever talk about!" Flitter deflected an attacking changeling with her sword before stabbing another that leapt out to attack as well. "Ten for me."

Cloudchaser grunted as she bucked a changeling in the face. "And eleven for me. Well, I figured it would be an important thing to prepare for, you know? You never know when a rogue bolt of lightning might come and zap you or something."

Flitter simply rolled her eyes. "No wonder the colts like me more than you, you're depressing." She sliced at another changeling before pointing another attacker out. "And that's eleven for me too, to your right."

The attacking changeling received a spiked mace to the face. "Thank you. And that changeling counts as mine, so twelve for me. And furthermore at least if a colt likes me it's because I know he cares about important stuff and not just my body."

Flitter was about to make a retort when Spitfire flew by, being pursued by several changelings.

"Will you two please stop your bickering and cover Soarin's flank?! He's alone over there."

She pointed towards Soarin, who, despite being quite the axe-welder (regardless of his notorious pie-eating habits) was rapidly being surrounded by dozens of changelings.

Flitter and Cloudchaser shot each other a quick glance. "We'll finish this later?" Flitter asked.

"Yeah, over cider," Cloudchaser responded, jumping into the air to help Soarin.

"Awesome." Flitter replied, following Cloudchaser.

/

Meanwhile, Spitfire dodged and weaved through the massive ruins, followed closely by at least six changelings, who shot magic bolts at her.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered to herself, silently cursing the designers of the labyrinthine building. "Give me an opening…"

Suddenly a bolt of magic nicked her ear.

"Damn it!" she spat as she glanced behind her. _Stupid changelings_, She thought.

"Time to end this." She stopped in midflight and spun around and pulled out her sword. She flew straight into the oncoming changelings who where trying their best to stop and turn around.

No use, however. Spitfire's sword cleaved through the various changelings and she landed besides Rainbow Dash, who was swinging at various changelings with Mjolnir and sending them flying back in hordes. She had an almost crazed smile on her face.

"See? Told you this would be fun!" Rainbow laughed as a changeling's skull was smashed into pieces by Mjolnir.

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "You know I was thinking to myself, 'Spitfire, you know what's going to happen if you go. You're just going to end up starting a fight and engaged in some mad battle. Again.' And yet, I still said okay. Care to explain?" She shot Rainbow a sarcastic look.

Rainbow laughed. "Maybe Soarin's right, it's just that I'm that awesome." She glanced over in the direction of Flitter, Cloudchaser and Soarin. "Hey Spitfire, looks like they need your help. I've got things handled here." She emphasized her point with a hammer blow to a changeling's chest.

Spitfire nodded. "Sure. Remember, you owe me one." With that she flew off to help her friends.

/

Meanwhile Trixie teleported wildly, evading various changelings all attempting to grab her. She whipped out several small throwing stars and flung them towards attackers. The stars might not appear as physically devastating as a blade, but they caused tremendous pain, all were poison-dipped and enchanted in such a way that made them nearly impossible to remove. Just the way Trixie liked it.

Of course, teleporting took its toll on her magic reserves and her focus was not as steady as usual due to a constant droning reverberating in the very back of her skull. She soon had to resort to simply dodging and weaving around, grasping changelings with her magic then flinging them away.

The changelings however, had seemingly endless amounts of reinforcements with them and for every one changeling Trixie would maim, wound or kill; there would be at least five more to take its place.

_I had better pull something fast before these lunatics overrun me…_

Just then a horde of changelings managed to back the blue unicorn against the edge of a massive pit.

The changelings all grinned in devious unison, their fangs all dripping venom. The blue unicorn had backed herself into an indefensible position. Her face was the very picture of fear.

They all lunged forward. Instead of hitting a solid pony, the lead changeling went straight through as if it where made of thin air. The lead changeling let out a girlish shriek as he fell into the massive pit, followed by several others. A few remembered the fact that they had wings and lifted into the air, turning instead to attack the rainbow maned one with the hammer.

Meanwhile, Trixie stepped out from behind a boulder and smiled, her horn glowing and the illusory Trixie evaporated into thin air. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to head back into the fray.

She didn't get very far though. A massive changeling lunged at her and, before she could react, bit down on her shoulder, _hard_. Trixie's shriek was cut short as the piercing pain abruptly faded, replaced by a suddenly icy tingling in her muscles. She looked down and saw her coat begin to shrink, as if it were being absorbed by her flesh, replaced by a hard, black punctured shell.

The changeling looked up at Trixie and its fangs released her as it gaped in bewilderment.

Trixie took one look at the changeling, one look at her leg, and then drove her horn through the changeling's skull.

Suddenly, Trixie felt a pain like that of a tooth being ripped out exploded through her mind, leaving it an exposed, pulsing nerve. Her body seized and spasmed and white flashed in her eyes. She heard a blood curdling screech and at first thought it was her until she realized it was the changeling—the changeling's voice sounding_in her head_.

**_—IT'S IN MY HEAD—_**

The thought blazed across her splitting brain.

With her forehead pressed against the changeling's she could see the life draining from its eyes and with it she felt the pain in her head and the tingling in her flesh begin to subside. Then suddenly, it just _stopped_, like a door being slammed shut, and she reeled back, yanking her horn out from the changeling's head. A spurt of steamy, green blood splashing in her face as the lifeless changeling crumbled to the ground.

Trixie stood for a moment, swaying unsteadily on her hooves, her head ringing with the sudden silence. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that her smooth blue coat had returned, with no sign of fang punctures, or in fact any kind of puncture.

She stared at it numbly for a long time, her head feeling so light she expected it to float right off her neck. Finally, her mind began to stir again, tentatively as if afraid of triggering the pain again. The first thought to dawn on her, quiet and awing, was:

_…she was in my head…_

She looked down at the changeling, realizing she hadn't even noticed her gender until just now.

Sounds were filling her head again but instead of clotting in the front and back of her head it flowed through it, knitting into consciousness. She kept thinking to herself, _Why am I not scared? Why am I not scared?_ But it was like a key being fitted in a lock, there were no spaces or gaps, just a perfect, smooth fit and click of instinct.

Her next thoughts came smooth and firm:

_I can hear their thoughts. I can feel their emotions._

And just that instant she heard in her head "_I've got her_". Before her own thoughts seemed to register, she had spun around and put a throwing star through another changeling's heart, whose last emotion was shock at seeing her respond so deftly.

She heard and felt thirteen other changeling's astonishment and then their rage as they lunged at her. Their thoughts and emotions came at her like a wave, crashing and consuming her brain, and it was all she could do to must the focus to teleport herself out of their reach.

But still she heard them and felt them, not the just the changelings but her companions as well, and out of all the thoughts and feelings filling her head one rang clear:

**_We are going to die._**

/

Rainbow Dash had cleared an open spot just before Chrysalis's throne and turned to face the queen.

"Well?" she demanded, flippantly tossing another changeling aside. "Aren't you going to send your best?" Another changeling went flying. "I'm getting _bored_! Give me a _real_ challenge!"

Chrysalis eyed her with disgust and her horn ignited. The earth beneath everyone's hooves began to shudder and a thunderous roar split the air.

Rainbow Dash spun in direction of the roar and she felt her heart drop to her hooves.

A gargantuan serpent exploded from behind a wall of rock.

"Well," Rainbow said to herself. "Certainly didn't see that coming."

"Neither did your grandfather," Chrysalis said and a fanged grin spread across her face.

The serpent instantly turned and raced towards Rainbow Dash. She ducked as the massive creature passed right over her.

She spun round to see the serpent making a bee line straight towards her friends.

"Oh great." She rolled her eyes and lifted Mjolnir up. Storm clouds instantly formed, lightening crackled inside of them, and she felt the heady power from Mjolnir coursing through her body.

"Here, we, _go_," She whispered to herself as Mjolnir ripped a bolt of lightning from the clouds and she brought the hammer down.

A tremendous shock wave detonated from the hammer causing the ground around her to blast away in waves, swallowing up the serpent in a surge of rocks and dust.

/

Soarin swung with his axe, cleaving changelings left and right. As he readied himself for another swing, a changeling made a flying leap and grabbed his foreleg, managing to sink it's fangs into his foreleg. Soarin yelped as his leg began to burn and blacken and slammed the changeling against a nearby rock. The changeling fell away unconscious and Soarin's foreleg returned to its standard sky blue color, except for the two bite marks, which remained a disturbing shade of dark green.

Shaking his foreleg to dispel the numbness, Soarin tore a strip from his uniform and quickly tied a tourniquet to stop the venom from flowing. He picked up his axe again with his other foreleg.

"Hey guys, just as a reminder, don't let these guys bite you." He said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Why? Did one bite you?" Spitfire asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I don't think he was able to really administer that much venom. Anyways, I think this'll work for now." He motioned towards his tourniquet. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

As if to answer Soarin's question, a massive storm cloud formed and a bolt of lightning struck the ground. A swell of rock came barreling towards them.

"Well..." Cloudchaser said sarcastically. "Does that answer your question?"

"Damn it." Soarin leapt into the air followed by Spitfire, Flitter and Cloudchaser, and of course, a swarm of changelings.

Suddenly, out of nowhere an immense serpent exploded from underneath their hooves and lunged at the ponies.

"Watch it!" Spitfire shouted as she dodged the serpent's dripping fangs.

"Holy Faust!" Soarin cried.

"Quick, back to the landing point! The Bifrost might be open!" Flitter shouted.

The four ponies made a beeline for where they had been dropped off, hoping that maybe the Bifrost would be waiting for them.

The serpent followed after them, hissing, when suddenly the ground under him gave way and it disappeared into the bottomless chasm.

"Certainly didn't see that coming," Cloudchaser said as she fought off a changeling that had gotten a little too close for comfort. She stabbed in the head and he went limp and fell out of the sky.

"That's fourteen for me, you know. We're tied," Cloudchaser said to Flitter who simply pulled out her bow and arrow she had packed and shot off an arrow, which went sailing through the skulls of two pursuing changeling and into another, killing both.

"And that's sixteen for me," Flitter replied smugly.

They all landed on the edge of the cliff and looked up into the cloudy skies.

"Luna! Luna please open up the bridge!" Spitfire shouted into the clouds.

In a burst of light Trixie suddenly appeared beside them, ashen and panting.

Spitfire shot her a glance. "Where have you been, having tea?"

Trixie shot her a glaring look. "I've been _fighting_."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Soarin said, his face taking on a weird greenish hue as he shook his head as if to clear it.

"You okay Soarin? You're looking a little green," Flitter said, noticing his weird complexion.

"It's probably that changeling bite," Trixie said, eyeing his foreleg ominously. "I told Rainbow Dash this was madness."

Spitfire ignored her last comment and moved to check Soarin. "This doesn't look good, Soarin. We've gotta get you back home." She inspected the bite, which was now almost completely black and was oozing green pus.

"Wait a second, where did all the changelings go?" Flitter asked, looking behind them to find nothing but mist.

Cloudchaser nodded. "Two seconds ago there was a whole swarm of them. Where'd they go?"

As if to answer the question a low rumble came from beneath their hooves and over the edge of the cliff came the massive of head of the serpent. It slithered onto the surface and reared itself up.

"Oh no…" Spitfire whispered as the serpent opened it's maw, it's fangs bleeding venom.

Suddenly a loud boom shattered the air and a red dot shot past them straight into the serpent's open mouth, punching clean through the back of its skull.

The serpent went limp and slid off the cliff into the abyss.

The red dot came back around and landed in a cloud of dust. The dust cleared to reveal Rainbow Dash, looking none the worse for wear.

"Okay, remind me never to try that again," She said as she shook off bits of the serpent's innards off her body.

"Oh Faust," Trixie gasped and spun around, everypony else following suit.

The now all too familiar buzzing sound greeted their ears as a host of changelings emerged from the mist, this time actually lead by Chrysalis herself, her horn beaming sinisterly and her fangs bared. There were so many they couldn't even estimate a number and they knew there were probably even more hidden in the mist. All off Hekkerhiem seemed to have gathered to swallow them up.

"Well, this is the end," Cloudchaser muttered and everypony knew in their hearts it was the truth.

Chrysalis reared up and was about to charge when a beam of light shone down on the six ponies.

With a deafening boom, Celestia appeared in a burst of glittering light, clothed in full battle regalia, her spear Gungnir levitated besides her.

"Mother!" Rainbow Dash shouted, raising Mjolnir in the air, her heart instantly lifted. "We can finish them together!"

Celestia shot a withering gaze at Rainbow Dash. "_Silence,_" She said, her voice commanding.

Chrysalis stepped up to face Celestia, her murky green eyes staring into Celestia's clear blue.

"All-Mother." Her voice was oily with mock reverence. "You look rather weary."

Celestia stared back at the changeling queen steadily, but when she spoke it did seemed to be with great effort, "Chrysalis, let us end this now."

Chrysalis visibly bristled. "Your child sought this out. I offered her escape and she spat in my face."

"Yes she did," Celestia said. "But these were the actions of a filly, treat them as such. Enough damage has been done to each other. Let us prevent more needless loss."

"I have nothing left to lose."

"There is always something left to lose."

Chrysalis shook her head. "We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Mother." She spat the last word out like an expletive. "Your daughter has got what she came for, her father's inheritance: horror, pain, and darkness. And Death."

Celestia took a deep breath. "So be it."

Chrysalis let out a demonic shriek and ignited her horn, making a flying leap for Celestia. Celestia instantly called forth the Bifrost and teleported herself and the six ponies away.

Chrysalis was sent flying back by the burst of energy and slammed into a bolder. When she came to, the ponies were long gone.

/

The Bifrost opened once more and they materialized in the observatory. Celestia's face was crimson with indignation.

"Luna!" she shouted, her voice magically amplified. Luna stepped forward.

"Yes, my sister?" she asked her voice completely level and calm.

"I want you to take Spitfire and her friends to the healing room immediately. Soarin appears to have been bitten by a changeling." Celestia ordered, her voice no longer magically amplified.

Luna nodded and led the four pegasi away, with Soarin saying something about a headache.

Luna cast a glance over her shoulder. "And once I have lead them there, what then?"

"Then you may retire, for I wish to speak to my daughter alone." Celestia said, affixing her stern gaze on Rainbow Dash, who simply glowered at her hooves.

"As you wish, sister." Luna bowed her head slightly and walked out.

Trixie, taking this as a cue to leave started to follow Luna. "You stay, Trixie," Celestia said darkly. "I'll deal with you later."

Trixie stopped and, looking suitably apprehensive, stood her place.

Celestia waited until Luna and the company were gone before turning on her daughter.

"Look at what your actions have wrought," she said. Her voice low and soft, and somehow that was more terrifying than if she had been screaming. "You have provoked open war, placed the lives of your friends and family in mortal danger, caused grave injury to one of your companions-perhaps maimed him for life-and for what? A petty grudge?"

Rainbow Dash was stunned. "Defending _my_ kingdom from those murderous beasts is called _petty_?" she exclaimed. She felt more shock than real anger now.

"It was petty because you acted like a foolish foal. And it is _NOT_ your kingdom, not yet. _I_ still rule over this kingdom, and as both your queen and your mother, you must obey my orders," Celestia said, her tone growing deeper and darker.

"I did exactly as my father would have done and did! I defended Equinsgard's and our family's honor, how can you not see that?!" Rainbow Dash said, her voice rising with every word.

"You have put the lives of _millions_ of ponies at risk for _your_ honor? If that is what you think your father died for you have no concept of him or honor, you vain, foalish filly!" Celestia thundered, stamping her hoof.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MARE AND A FOOL!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "_You_ have no concept of honor, if you would let two our guards'-two of our _people_-murders go unavenged! Where was your honor then?"

"Where was your honor when your friend's leg was bitten?!"

"Where was yours when your husband's throat was torn out?!"

Celestia actually jumped back as if she had been slapped and Rainbow Dash slapped a hoof over her mouth. Even Trixie couldn't suppress a gasp, the sound seemed to fill the entire chamber.

There was a deafening silence.

Then Celestia hung her head so low her muzzle nearly brushed the golden floors of the observatory.

"It was dishonorable," she said and now her voice was so soft Rainbow Dash barely caught her words. "It was dishonorable of me to allow this wicked seed in you to grow so unchecked."

As she said these words, Celestia lifted her head and began to walk towards Rainbow Dash.

Trixie suddenly stepped forward. "Mother, I-"

"SILENCE!" Celestia barked, her voice once more magically amplified. Trixie instantly shrank back and didn't say another word.

Celestia turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, by committing these rash, foolish and dishonorable acts, you have opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war." Celestia's horn begin to glow and Rainbow Dash was enveloped in a halo of magic.

"By the power vested in me as your All-Mother in the name of my father and the Alls before me: I take from you your power!" With these words, Mjolnir instantly untied itself from Rainbow Dash's hoof and flew over to Celestia.

"I take away your title." Rainbow Dash's armor began to dissipate into mist and her wings began to burn and wither like blossoms in flames.

"And I declare you unworthy of your position as First Princess of Storms and Thunder." Celestia was now directly in front of Rainbow Dash and her eyes were gleaming with tears. "Unworthy of the love and trust bestowed upon you by your people, your friends, and your family."

"M-Mother?" Rainbow Dash said, her throat constricted with fear. "Mother please..."

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY!" Celestia shouted in her face but her voice was hoarse with tears.

"I, Celestia All-Mother, by the power of my father and the Alls before, **_CAST YOU OUT!_**" A blast of magic shot from Celestia's horn and struck Rainbow Dash dead on.

The whole world suddenly seemed to shift into slow motion as Rainbow Dash was flown backwards, completely enveloped in a massive halo of magic, sucked up by the Bifrost and blasted into a wormhole.

She was gone.

Trixie gaped as if she might scream but no sound came out.

Celestia's horn died down and she let out a heavy sigh. She looked down at Mjolnir, which was tied snugly to her right hoof.

She lifted it up and examined it pensively.

Suddenly, she drew the hammer close to her lips and whispered quietly:

"Whosoever wields this hammer, be they worthy, shall posses the full might and power of Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder."

And with those words she cast several enchantments and the hammer glowed briefly, a triquetra briefly forming and then dissipating into the surface of the hammer, as if it had never been there.

She lit her horn once more and a small portal opened in front of her. She took one last look at the hammer and once more let out a heavy sigh.

"May her heart find its way rightly to you again," She whispered before flinging the hammer into the small wormhole where it vanished in a blink of light.

Celestia then drew her wings over her head and sobbed.

**"And I've been a fool and I've been blind**

**I can never leave the past behind**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**I'm always dragging that horse around"**

**- _Shake It Out_ by Florence and the Machine**


	5. Act II - 04 - Call to You Across the Sky

Daring Do pulled her coat tighter around her body. She was reminded of the various times she'd been up various nights across Equestria and she had to admit she'd yet to see a night this beautiful.

_Firefly would have loved this weather._

Daring Do instinctively glanced at Scootaloo, as if afraid she might have heard her thoughts, but the orange filly was too consumed staring at the stars, lifting the camera hanging from her neck every now and then to snap a picture.

"What's the name of that one, Comet Tail?" Scootaloo asked the greenish yellow unicorn with a powder blue mane sitting beside them.

The unicorn turned from his immense telescope and squinted where the filly was pointing.

"That's Borr the All-Father. You see that large flashing one? That's his eye and those five clustered around it are his ear, his forehead and his nose."

Scootaloo frowned. "Who named these constellations? It looks more like rabbit to me."

"Well, they had no TVs or radios and few books so our ancestors spent all their time looking at the sky. And whenever you look at something long enough you start seeing what you want to, not what's really there."

Daring Do stared at the unicorn. "That was _deep_, Comet Tail."

Comet Tail gave a smug grin. "I have my moments."

They fell silent for a few moments, with each of them looking back at the sky.

"Can we do this every night?" Scootaloo asked.

Daring Do glanced at her then quickly away. "Sure, if you like," she said, keeping her voice as calm as she could.

"…Cause I won't have to go to school this year, right?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Cool."

Daring Do resisted the urge to continue the conversation. Tonight was the first time in nine months Scootaloo had spoken of the future. She had seemed to be living each day just waiting for the end of the world, simply lying in her room reading the same comic book and her listening to some old records she found in Daring Do's attic.

When Daring Do had mentioned accompanying Comet Tail on his extra credit stargazing project she had merely shrugged and trudged along after her aunt. But nopony could stay miserable around Comet Tail—at least not for long.

Scootaloo abruptly tilted her head as if she noticed something. "Hey, Aunt Daring?"

"Yeah, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo pointed a hoof at the sky. "What's that?"

Daring looked to the point in the sky where Scootaloo was pointing and saw something strange. It looked similar to the Equestrian Lights but whereas the Lights were often white or bluish, this was a wild rainbow palate that shimmered and flickered against the night sky.

"Hey Comet Tail, what the hay is that?"

Comet Tail turned from his telescope and looked in the direction where Daring was pointing. His eyebrows shot up. "I'm not sure…it really doesn't look like any aurora I've ever seen."

"What's it _doing_?" Scootaloo said. The aurora had suddenly compressed into a tornado shape and stretch towards the ground, whirling like a kaleidoscope.

"Um, okay, that's definitely not normal," Comet Tail said, lowering his telescope and standing up, squinting at the sky. "It seems to be almost solid!" His voice changed from confusion to excitement. "I've gotta get a better look!"

He bolted off into the desert babbling wildly, leaving a very confused Daring Do and Scootaloo in the dust.

"Wait your—! He forgot his camera, Aunt!" Scootaloo said and started after Comet Tail.

"Scootaloo wait!" Daring Do launched herself in the air and started flying after her friend and niece.

They didn't know what that thing was—it was starting to remind her a little too much of a tornado—and if there was one thing Daring Do had learned after years of traveling Equestria: you never, **EVER** go towards a force of nature.

"Hold up you two!" Daring called down as she came in for a landing beside Comet Tail and Scootaloo, who had finally stopped a short distance from the funnel.

"Oh my gosh Daring, this extra credit thing was the best idea I've ever had! And Scoots brought the camera!"

Just as he reached for the camera hanging around Scootaloo's neck the funnel shaped aurora made a noise like a snarl. The three ponies looked skyward.

"Okay, now that," Comet Tail said, obviously spooked. "That is **NOT** normal at all."

"It sounded like thunder…are you absolutely sure there was no storm scheduled?" Daring Do asked.

"Yeah, I asked about earlier, remember."

Daring Do bit her lip. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm taking Scootaloo back—"

She was cut off by a roaring sound from the aurora. A white light came streaking down from the top of the funnel and upon reaching the ground it detonated in an explosion of light, sending a wave of dust toward the three ponies.

Daring leapt to cover Scootaloo and Comet Tail threw himself on the ground. The dust swallowed them up, raking over their coats and hissing in their ear.

When the dust cleared, the ponies tentatively opened their eyes and looked around. The sky was clear once more and the air crisp, as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" Scootaloo whispered.

"I have no idea…" Comet Tail and Daring Do said at the same time.

Scootaloo wriggled out from underneath Daring Do's wing, beginning to shake her head to rid it of the sand but suddenly froze.

"Who's that?!" she shouted.

The two other ponies turned to look in the direction Scootaloo was. In the exact spot where the explosion had been was now a ring etched in the desert floor filled with strange twisted shapes. And in the center of the ring lay what looked like an earth pony with a rainbow colored mane.

"Oh no…" Scootaloo said and before Daring Do or Comet Tail could stop her she ran over the unconscious rainbow-haired earth pony.

"Scootaloo _wait_!" Daring Do shouted and, followed by Comet Tail, they raced after the filly.

Scootaloo reached the pony and began shaking it.

"Hey! Hey, you okay!" she said.

"Scootaloo, get back!" Daring Do said, coming up to her niece and quickly pulling her away. She glanced down at the pony and gaped. She didn't have a single scratch on her!

The pony was coming to, lifting her head tentatively and blinking slowly. "Ugh…" she rubbed her head. "What the Faust…" She paused and suddenly spun around to face the three ponies, squinting. "Who…this isn't Equinsgard…"

"Equinsgard? Where's that?" Before Scootaloo could get an answer the rainbow-maned pony stood up and began to stumble around, looking up at the clear sky.

"Hey! HEY! Auntie Luna?! Auntie, you can open the Bifrost now! Tell Mother I've learned my lesson!" she shouted at the stars, her voice ringing with panic.

Daring Do glanced at Comet Tail who was looking at her with anxious bemusement.

The strange pony whipped around and started to stagger over to Comet Tail, nearly stepping on top of Scootaloo. "Mortal! Where am I? What realm is this?"

Comet Tail stepped back nervously. "What? Wadda mean 'realm'? We're outside Appleloosa; I don't know anything about…" Before he could finish the pony made her way over to Daring Do, who shoved Scootaloo behind her, who keep trying to look around her aunt at the pony.

"Appleloosa? In which realm is that?"

Daring Do stared at her. "Um, Equestria…"

The strange pony facehoofed. "Oh, no, no no! Not **_here_**!" she said and looked back up at the sky. "Is this some kind of perverse jest Mother?! Are you—" She stopped short and started darting around the etched circle.

"Hammer!" she shouted and now her voice was completely hysterical. "Hammer! Hammer!"

"You're hammered alright…" Comet Tail muttered.

The pony stopped and turned towards him, her face the portrait of anger. "What?!" She started to stomp over towards the unicorn. "How dare you, a mere mortal, suggest that I, Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder is _intoxicated_? I am going to…"

Before she could finish her threat, she was greeted by a blast of magic to the face, and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Comet Tail stood awkwardly over the unconscious earth pony. "What?" he said, looking at Daring Do and Scootaloo. "She's crazy! You saw her, she was threatening me."

"We didn't say anything," Scootaloo said.

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital," Daring Do said.

"It was just a stun spell," Comet Tail said.

"That funnel tornado _thing_ hit her!"

"She looked fine to me!"

While Daring Do and Comet Tail argued the definition of "fine" Scootaloo slipped away from her aunt and over to the pony. She didn't look so crazy now, but she was unconscious now of course. She looked like she was sleeping, _like Mom and Dad did when—_

Scootaloo shook her head to rid it of the images that came flooding back. _I'm not going to think about that, I'm not going to think about that…_

She quickly walked away from the pony and started looking at the strange twisting symbols carved in the ground.

_What are these?_

They looked like someone had been trying to draw snakes and vines but kept getting distracted and just kept running them together.

_They looked like some of the runes from one of Aunt Daring's traveling books. She probably knows what they are._

"Hey! Aunt Daring! Come look at these!"

Daring Do stopped yelling at Comet Tail. "What?!"

"There's these really weird doodles on the ground." Scootaloo said, pointing at the ground.

Daring glided over followed by Comet Tail.

"Hmmm…." Daring Do knelt down and began to closely study the symbols. "Scootaloo hand me the camera. Comet Tail please light me up here."

Comet Tail lit his horn up and Scootaloo handed over the camera. Daring Do snapped about a dozen photos from different points around the circle. When she was done she reached out to touch the symbols and frowned.

"What is it?" Comet Tail and Scootaloo asked at once.

"These runes…they look like dust but you can't wipe them away…but they aren't etched into the ground either. It's like they're a stain or something…"

"Runes? From where?" Scootaloo asked.

Daring Do shook her head. "I feel like I recognize them but I can't remember where…we'll have to go back home and check my library." She stood up and looked at the strange pony, biting her lip. "But right now we need to get this pony to a hospital. Scootaloo, help me get her on Comet's back."

Comet Tail groaned. "Why _my_ back?"

"Because you're a stallion and it's your fault she's unconscious anyways," Daring Do said.

"Ugh….fine…." Comet Tail grumbled and stood silently as the aunt and niece hefted the pony onto his back.

"Wow she's heavier than she looks…" he said.

"Scootaloo take the camera, I'm going to help Comet Tail here…"

Daring Do and Comet Tail started shufflng toward the cart with the strange pony drabbed across their backs with Scootaloo following carefully behind.

Unbeknownst of any of the ponies, a small meteorite made its way across the sky and disappeared behind a mountain, hitting the ground.

/

Scootaloo and Comet Tail sat in the plastic chairs in the admissions office of Appleloosa General Hospital. It was a rather humble place with only one computer, where a lemon yellow unicorn in scrubs covered with cartoon kittens typed away, as Daring Do gave him the necessary information.

"And the pony's name?" the unicorn looked up from the computer screen over his reading glasses.

"She said her name was Rainbow Dash," Daring Do said.

"Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder," Scootaloo added from her seat.

The unicorn raised his eyebrows. "First name…Rainbow Dash?"

"Uh, yes," Daring Do said.

"One word or two?"

"I-I don't know."

"Celestiamaden is the surname?"

Daring Do glanced at Scootaloo who just shrugged. "I assume," Daring Do said.

The unicorn typed the name in. "Okay then. And '_First Princess of Storms and Thunder_' is…what exactly? A title?"

Daring sighed. "I don't know I'm just telling you what she told me. What she _could_ tell me before my assistant shot her with a magic blast."

The unicorn sighed. "What kind of magic blast?"

Comet Tail piped up. "A stun spell. She tried to attack me."

"O-_kay_ then. Is that everything?" the unicorn asked.

Daring sighed. "Yes, that's all we know."

The unicorn nodded. "Okay then. Thanks for bringing her in and have a good evening."

"Too late," Comet Tail muttered.

"Thanks." Daring said and picked up her pith helmet from where she had laid in the desk. She motioned to the two sitting ponies. "Come on guys, let's go home. I'm exhausted."

"So we're just going to leave her here?" Scootaloo asked as she hopped off her chair.

"Yeah, they'll make sure she's taken care of. They'll do a better job of it than us." Daring said.

Scootaloo looked reluctant but followed her aunt and Comet Tail followed out the door.

"Sorry about stunning her," Comet Tail said.

Daring simply rolled her eyes. "That's fine. She's probably crazy anyways, what with that crazy mane color and all."

/

Rainbow Dash tried opening her eyes. Her eyelids felt as if they were made of solid lead. She had a headache that felt like an army of diamond dogs were hammering at her skull with pickaxes.

The last thing she remembered was being reprimanded by her mother about her mission to Hekkerhiem and being blasted into the Bifrost. Then nothing else. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, the events of the night before were nothing more than a horrible nightmare and she'd wake up in her bedchambers, nice and warm under her goose down covers.

_Mother would never do such a thing, she never gets so angry. Faust, Trixie has done worse things and gets off with just a grounding. I'm going to wake up in bed and everything is going to be as it was._

She finally to managed to pry her eyes open and her heart froze. This was most definitely NOT her bedchambers. The room was blindingly white and devoid of furniture except for a small night table to her left with a small lamp and a small sofa against the right wall.

She could feel something stuck into her forearm. She looked down and her eyes were greeted by the sight of at least five tubes of various shapes and sizes that ran from her leg to a nearby box like object that hummed. A steady beep also came from the machine. She tried to lift her other forearm and even though it felt like liquid she was able to drag to her other side and fumble with the tubes.

An oddly condescending voice greeted her ears.

"Oh no ya don't sugar, ya'll not supposed to be doin' that now." Rainbow Dash turned in the direction of the voice. A pastel blue earth pony in a white outfit sat next to her bed.

"Where am I?" Rainbow Dash asked, feeling her energy slowly return with the natural authority in her voice.

"Why yer in Appleloosa, sugar," The pony replied, in a voice that sounded like it was made of liquid sugar.

"Appleloosa?" The name was strangely familiar, as if Rainbow Dash had heard it somewhere before. "In which realm is that?"

The pony's saccharine smile faded slightly. She thought for a moment, as if confused by Rainbow Dash's question. "Um, well, hon, I don't know nothin' 'bout no realms, but I know that this here wonderful town is in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. Suddenly the events of the past 24 hours came flooding back to her. The desert, the three ponies, getting zapped by that stupid unicorn.

Everything.

She suddenly exploded off the bed, and made a flying leap towards the blue pony. Instead, she fell like a stone, the tubes connected to her forearm suddenly going taut, and she went sprawling on the floor, dragging the metal box down with her.

The blue mare bolted over to the opposite wall and flipped a small lever.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's ears were greeted by a deafening blaring noise. Suddenly, what seemed like a veritable army of ponies came bursting into the room, all dressed in identical white coats.

Rainbow Dash yanked the tubes out of her arm, causing several sharp pains to go shooting through her arm. She shook it off however, and made a break for the door, leaping into the air, ready to spread her wings and-

**_*CRUNCH*_**

Instead of making a glorious escape, she crashed into the floor, blasting her face across the icy floorboards. Rainbow Dash's head spun and she looked at her back.

It was completely bare. No wings, no feathers, absolutely no sign that she'd ever had wings in the first place. She simply stared at her back for a few seconds, her stomach twisting, completely stunned.

The sound of a stallion in a white coat galloping up to tackle her snapped Rainbow Dash back into reality, and she sent him flying with a well placed buck. Within seconds however, the other ponies came and dog piled her.

"RELEASE ME! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Rainbow Dash roared, still struggling towards the door. If she could just reach the door she had a chance at escape.

"Hold her down boys!" The familiar sugary-sweet voice of the blue mare shouted over the sounds of struggling.

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A PRINCESS OF EQUINSGARD?! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. "NONE OF YOU CAN HOLD YOURSELVES IN COMBAT WITH RAINBOW DASH CELESTIAMADEN FIRST PRINCESS OF STORMS AND THUN-"

A sudden sharp pain shot through Rainbow Dash's flank. Everything suddenly shifted into slow motion and looked almost as if everything was melting, along with her herself.

The blue mare stepped into Rainbow Dash's line of vision.

"Now, now, sugar, we'll have none of that in this here hospital," her voice was now strange and warped, like she was speaking through water. "Sleep tight, sugar."

The mare smiled and everything once again went black.

/

Meadow Song quietly hiked along the hill side, his guitar slung over his back and whistling a new song to himself.

He eventually made his way over the small hill and sat down. Taking off his saddle bags, he pulled out his guitar and began to strum a random tune, his eyes lazily scanning the terrain below.

He trailed off as something strange caught his eye and he outright dropped his guitar.

At the bottom of the hill, in the center of a small valley was a large crater. In the center of that crater was a small object Meadow Song couldn't quite make out.

"What in Equestria?" He muttered as he made his way down the hill and into the crater.

He trotted into the center of the crater, he found an abnormally large, rather old and beat up looking hammer, its handle pointing skyward.

"Well fancy that…a hammer…" Meadow Song said to nopony in particular. He looked around. There was nopony else but him and there wasn't even a sign that had been anypony here in the first place, except the hammer of course.

An idea started to form in his mind. _Yeah…_ He thought. _Just like that nifty sword from the stories._

A smile appeared on his face. "Well, Meadow Song, it seems Lady Fate has decided ta smile on ya." With that he grabbed the hammer's handle and pulled.

Nothing. No angelic choir, no bright light and no wizard popping up out of nowhere telling him "You're a king, Meadow Song!"

Meadow Song let go of the hammer and sat on his haunches. "Maybe I just pulled it wrong."

He got back up and tried again. Once again, there was no response. The hammer didn't budge. It seemed almost as if it were super glued to the rock.

"Well that's just plain weird if ya ask me." He said as he turned back and hiked up the hill. "Maybe the Sherriff will know what ta do…"

**"And no one sings me lullabies**

**And no one makes me close my eyes**

**So I throw the windows wide**

**And call to you across the sky..."**

**- _Echoes_ by Pink Floyd**


	6. Act II - 05 - We Pretend It's Alright

_**Act II:**_

_**"All Equal in the End"**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**"We Pretend It's Alright"**_

Rainbow Dash let out a long groan and slowly opened her eyes. She was in yet another white room except this time it was just her lying on a small bed with no covers or sheets.

She tried to move her legs. Something tightened.

_What in Faust's name?_ She looked down at her legs to see that she was pinned across each of her legs by tight black straps. She felt a wave of panic burn through her heart like a hot coal and it made her brain buzz like a hive of hornets. She felt her breath coming in dry and short gasps despite that her lungs were aching to draw them out.

A sudden memory of the unsettling earth pony with the saccharine voice flashed across her mind. She clenched her eyes shut.

_Stop, Rainbow, and THINK. You make too much of a scene and that pony will return with her horde and spell you again. You've been in worse situations before. These are mortal bonds after all. Surely they do not think to hold me down with such simple bindings._

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, slowly coming down from her panicked state. Then, she jerked her legs up sharply. But instead of snapping and falling off, the straps remained securely fastened. She let out a puzzled sigh.

"Okay…let's try that again," She mumbled as she tried again, this time attempting to push against the straps with her entire body.

Nothing. Not a single strand loosened.

"It can't be…" she grunted as she began thrash violently. "Must be…some sort…of enchantment…"

She gave a final mighty tug. Nothing.

She let out a frustrated growl. "Think, Rainbow… think!"

_Faust, I sound like Trixie. She probably would have been out of this by now._

With that thought in mind she looked down at her hooves again, this time carefully inspecting the straps.

_Maybe…_

She very slowly drew her hoof out from the straps and the strap released it willingly.

"Excellent!" she nearly shouted, quickly catching herself.

After using her free hoof to undo the rest of her bindings, Rainbow Dash sat up slowly and placed each of her hooves on the ground carefully, putting her weight on each one before trying the next. She wasn't going to make the same rushed mistakes as before. She took several, small, tentative steps forward, smiling as she found her footing.

Satisfied that she was strong enough to walk—and run if she had to—and perhaps even fight if necessary, she started towards the door, walking as quietly as possible. She reached the door and glanced out the small eye-level window. Nobody stood guard outside.

_Fools, not even a single guard for their most valuable prisoner?_

Never mind, so they were foolish. Simply made getting home simpler for the likes of her.

/

Daring Do and Scootaloo sat in the restaurant, quietly going about eating their food. Comet Tail had decided to sleep in that morning, so it fell on Daring's shoulders to take Scootaloo out for breakfast. Daring had the morning paper spread in front of her, but she couldn't focus on the words because the symbols Scootaloo had pointed out the night before kept appearing in her eyes.

She intended to search through her library the night before, but she had been so exhausted that she simply crashed as soon as she made sure Scootaloo had made it to bed. No matter how hard she tried to shake them from her mind the symbols kept resurfacing like shells through sand; they felt maddeningly familiar, as if she had seen them somewhere before, but she couldn't place a single one or where she had seen them.

She sighed, shutting the paper in frustration and defeat, glancing out the window near where they were seated. Her sleep ringed eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight that greeted her.

Walking down the street, looking slightly bewildered but brash, was a frighteningly familiar bright blue earth pony with a rainbow mane.

"Dear Celestia—"

Scootaloo looked up from her hay fries. "Auntie?" she asked, turning her head to look outside. She gaped. "They let her out already?"

"Looks like it. Maybe she just had a bad trip last night." Daring replied.

Scootaloo shrugged. "She didn't look stoned."

Daring gave Scootaloo a look—How would she know?—but didn't say anything. Maybe she was right, the mare hadn't looked high.

Scootaloo abruptly banged on the window with her hoof, waving towards the blue mare. "Hey! Hey, you!"

"Scootaloo what—" Daring Do exclaimed but the pony had already seen them and was approaching the café.

Daring Do gave her niece a dirty look but Scootaloo just stared back innocently. "Scootaloo, we don't know her."

Scootaloo shrugged, apparently unfazed. "I just want to say hi."

Daring huffed, "She might—"

Just then the rainbow maned pony pushed through the café door, instantly narrowing her eyes at the sight of them. She pointed an accusatory hoof toward them. "_**You!**_" she bellowed as she strode over to them, causing the other patrons to turn and look at them.

Daring Do quickly stood up and positioned herself between Scootaloo and the pony defensively.

"You were the peasants who delivered me to that ivory prison!" the pony said darkly.

"Now listen here—" Daring Do began but was interrupted by Scootaloo, who peeked her head from around Daring's wings.

"You mean the hospital? Yeah, you were stoned or something and passed out so we brought you to the doctor."

There was a pause as the pony opened her mouth to respond, then hesitated and seemed to be pondering intently. "Well then, I suppose I should be thanking you." She bowed abruptly, so low that her rainbow bangs brushed the floor. "For your assistance in my time of need you have my eternal gratitude, call on me whenever you have a need."

Daring Do glanced around the café and saw to her dismay more than half the customers were gaping at them. She blushed slightly.

"Um…thanks?" she said slowly, feeling rather awkward.

"Did they feed you at the hospital?" Scootaloo asked.

"No," the pony replied, standing up and shaking her head, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Then sit with us!" Scootaloo grinned, beckoning towards the table.

The pony was about to say something when Daring Do raised a hoof.

"Just a moment, please," Daring Do said. She turned towards her niece and whispered, "Scootaloo, stop. We don't know who this pony is or what the matter is with her."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Auntie! Does she look dangerous?" she pointed towards the pony, who was now sitting at the table, tinkering with the utensils.

Daring Do shook her head. "That's not the point! She's a stranger who we found wandering in the desert and babbling like a lunatic!"

"But she didn't do anything to us! It was Comet Tail who spelled her."

"Scoot—"

Scootaloo crossed her forehooves. "Auntie Daring, you've been telling me I have to start socializing again and here I am willingly socializing with somepony and you're not happy." Daring Do was about to reply but Scootaloo cut her off with a pleading tone: "Just let her have some coffee with us, that's it! We're in a café with a bunch of ponies, what could she do anyway?"

Daring Do was about to resist, but hesitated. This was the first time Scootaloo had really asked for anything in months, the first time the old spunk was back in her eyes. She really wanted this, wanted to do something new again, have an adventure.

And really, this pony didn't really look threatening. Daring knew a threat when she saw it and though the mare was physically imposing, she didn't give off any indication of danger.

What would it take except a few minutes out of her day and a few bits from her wallet to buy this pony a coffee and let Scootaloo out of her shell for the first time in six months? If she didn't, they would finish their food in silence, trudge home and Scootaloo would lock herself away in her room with her records for the rest of the day. Again.

Daring Do sighed and turned back to the pony. "Why don't you have a seat? I'll buy you some coffee."

The pony made a perplexed face. "Coffee?"

Scootaloo nodded emphatically. "Yeah! Coffee. Auntie drinks it a lot and Comet Tail says it's awesome."

The pony looked at Scootaloo and raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've had many a drink, but I've never heard of this…'coffee'. I must try some now, since it seems to bring you such joy."

"Okay then," Daring Do said and motioned towards a waitress. "Excuse me, waitress!"

The waitress, a dark green earth pony, trotted over. "Yeah, wadda need?"

"Just some coffee. Straight please," Daring asked. The waitress nodded, jotting down the order on a paper.

"And the filly?" The waitress asked, pointing towards Scootaloo. Scootaloo was about to open her mouth before Daring held up a hoof to silence her.

"And some chocolate milk for her."

Scootaloo visibly sagged at the words, muttering under her breath. "But I wanted coffee…"

The waitress nodded again and walked off.

There commenced a long, strange silence between the three. Daring Do attempted to appear engrossed in her newspaper while peering over the pages to keep watch over the strange pony, while Scootaloo skipped all pretenses and settled for staring at the pony intently. The new pony simply leaned back in her seat and scanned the café with a decidedly unimpressed expression, seemingly unaware of the other two ponies.

Just when Daring Do had decided this had been a bad idea and was thinking of a way to excuse herself and Scootaloo, the pony spoke.

"My friends, I have not had a proper chance to introduce myself," the pony said in a stately voice.

_Well, thank Celestia we're learning something about this pony,_ thought Daring Do.

The pony straightened in her seat and lifted her head proudly. "I am Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder, Daughter of All-Mother Celestia from the line of Borr, the Father of Faust."

_…And she's completely insane. Great judgment there, Daring Do._

"Wow. That's totally metal," Scootaloo said. "It's like something out of a rock song."

The pony—Rainbow Dash was the only proper name Daring Do had gotten from the pony's spiel—didn't seem to understand what Scootaloo was saying but perhaps her tone was clear enough and she smiled. "I feel compelled to again express my deep gratitude for the assistance you have rendered me. Although I must tell you that I most likely would have found my way to this..." she paused, glancing out the window and eyeing the street rather distastefully. "…_village_ soon enough."

The waitress pony appeared again and placed two steaming cups of coffee in front of Daring and Rainbow Dash.

"Here's yer coffee, and yer hot coco. Enjoy."

Daring Do hardly had enough presence of mind to say "Thank you" before the waitress trotted off to another table.

_How in the name of Celestia am I going to get us out of this?_

Rainbow Dash took up the steaming cup the waitress had just placed before her in her hooves. "This does not resemble any drink I've seen before," she said.

"It's awesome! Try it," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back, downing the cup in one gulp. She held the mug out in front of her and eyed it with wonder.

"This drink! _I like it!_" She beamed.

"Uh huh. Great isn't it?" Scootaloo said, grinning at her aunt, who could only shrug as she edged herself to the end of her seat.

_I'll just get up, say we have an appointment somewhere and drag Scootaloo away before she has a chance to—_

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash threw the mug to the floor where it exploded into a thousand shards that shot across the polished diner floor. "ANOTHER!" she bellowed. Every pony spun around and gaped at them, except a coffee brown mare with a hammer and lightning cutie mark, who proceeded to throw her coffee mug down.

"YEAH! ANOTHER!" the mare shouted in agreement.

"Sorry, sorry guys, was a little accident," Daring Do said helplessly as she got up and assisted the unicorn waiter who had come to pick up the pieces of coffee mug. "So sorry, I'm so sorry," She repeated until the shards were cleaned and the waiter trotted off after giving her a dark glare.

Daring Do turned on Rainbow Dash. "What the heck was that about?" she hissed, though she figured after that display there wasn't much use in keeping anything confidential.

Rainbow shrugged, looking distinctly unconcerned. "It was delicious. I want another. What's the matter?"

"Well, I don't know about where you come from but around here ponies don't just throw their coffee mugs on the ground when they want another cup! They ask."

"But I did ask," Rainbow replied forcefully, as if Daring Do was dim. "I said that I wanted another."

"Yes we all heard but you didn't have to smash the cup!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and Daring Do felt ready to slap that smugness right off her face but Scootaloo cut in.

"It's just different here. Promise not to do it again and she'll get off your back."

Daring Do glared at her niece but Rainbow Dash sighed deeply.

"Very well. You have my word as a Princess of Equinsgard," She said, though sounding displeased.

Scootaloo looked at her aunt and gave her most pleading smile. "See Aunt Daring? She won't do it again."

"Well excuse me if I don't wait to see the proof of that promise," she snapped. She tossed some bits on the table, grabbed a protesting Scootaloo and marched out of the café.

"—But Aunt Daring she—"

"Is insane!"

"But she—"

"No, Scootaloo we're going home."

"It's not my home!" Scootaloo shrieked and flung herself off of the sidewalk, almost causing Daring Do fall over her.

"Scootaloo, get up, I don't have time for this," Daring Do said and attempted to lift her niece off the ground.

Scootaloo started biting and bucking. "You don't have time for anything!"

"GET UP, young filly!"

"You can't tell me what to do you're not my mom!" Scootaloo screamed and her right hoof hit Daring Do square between the eyes. Daring Do yelped and gripped her face which throbbed with white-hot pain.

"And I don't want to go!" She heard Scootaloo yell as she blinked fiercely against the pain and the tears welling in her eyes, clearing them just in time to see Scootaloo darting across the street…

…Right in the way of a galloping earth pony and his cart. The earth pony saw Scootaloo and skidded to a halt, sending his cart swinging around him, leaning dangerously to its side. The cart's contents, a pile of iron parts, began to tumble off.

Scootaloo simply sat in their shadow, paralyzed.

Across the street Daring Do stood, just as immobile as her niece, her mouth opened as if to scream but no sound coming out.

The first iron piece was falling—in excruciating slow motion it seemed to Daring Do—closer and closer to the terrified Scootaloo. That one piece might just knock her out, another would break a few bones, and one more would kill her on impact.

_This can't be happening, not again, NOT AGAIN._

And Daring Do could do nothing about it. Again.

The iron piece was a breath from Scootaloo's head when there was a rainbow colored streak, the sound of galloping hooves mixed in with the sound of metal impacting with the ground.

Several pieces of metal and wood went sailing like ballistic missiles, impacting windows and sending ponies sprawling for cover. Daring Do daring do ducked as a piece of wood went spinning past her head. As soon as it passed, she bolted upright, her eyes instantly moving to the same spot as before. She blinked in shock at the sight before her eyes.

What was left of the cart lay scattered across the street, shattered in a hundred pieces. The pony who had been driving it sat sprawled on the ground in a daze. The thing that really shocked Daring Do however, was the total and complete absence of Scootaloo.

A yellow unicorn suddenly ran up to Daring, coming around the corner and gasping for breath.

"Daring!" Comet Tail panted. "You two were taking so long I came to get you and I saw—Holy Celestia what WAS that?"

Daring Do blinked and shook her head which was suddenly rushing with blood. "I-I don't know…"

"Hey, where's Scootaloo?" Comet Tail asked.

Daring Do stared at him blankly for a moment then gasped, turned and ran back to the café at top speed. She shoved the doorframe open—there wasn't a single shard of glass left in it—and ran inside, spinning in circles to take in the whole café. Every pony was where they were when she and Scootaloo had left, just on the floor and some with a few cuts and bruises. Every pony except Rainbow Dash. Her eyes darted wildly, searching everywhere for the rainbow maned pony. She caught sight of her darting around the corner, carrying something on her back.

It was Scootaloo.

The ponies left in the café heard Daring Do make a sound like a squawk and barrel back out of the café, nearly running over Comet Tail.

"Whoa, Daring, wait! What's—"

"Comet Tail, go to the police station and tell them that pony we rescued last night has Scootaloo!"

"Wait what?"

"Just go!" She shouted and took off into the air in the direction of the rainbow maned pony.

/

Scootaloo clutched Rainbow Dash's mane tightly, still trying to process what had just happened.

One minute, she had been mere seconds from being crushed by that cart and the next she was riding on Rainbow Dash's back, going faster than any earth pony Scootaloo had ever seen. The wind was ripping tears from her eyes and dragging at her mane, the world passing by in strips and streams of blurred colors.

"Um…t-thanks f-for s-saving m-me!" Scootaloo stuttered around the violent bumping of Rainbow Dash's stride.

"That flying debris would have killed you if I hadn't intervened," Rainbow Dash shouted over her shoulder. She abruptly began to slow down, looking confused as her eyes rapidly scanned the buildings they galloped past.

"Faust…where am I?" she said. "Filly! Where are we?"

"Um…I can't tell! Why?" Scootaloo paused.

"Because I must take you somewhere safe," Rainbow Dash replied forcefully, as if it were obvious. "It's obvious this is a treacherous place for a foal such as yourself and I must ensure your safety."

Scootaloo's first instinct was to deny being a "foal" but something stopped her, Rainbow Dash had done nothing but try to help her.

"Slow down, let me see where we are!"

Rainbow Dash slowed to a steady canter and Scootaloo inspected the buildings as they breezed by. "Celestia, we're almost home!"

_That was **fast.**_

It was ten minutes from Aunt Daring's house to the main street of town and they couldn't have been riding more than half of that.

"Where shall I go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Keep going straight for another block—"

"A block?"

"Another ten houses. And then stop at the yellow one with the green gate."

Rainbow Dash nodded and sped back up to a gallop so fast Scootaloo wondered how she was able to see at all. But apparently she could because in what felt like five seconds she stopped so suddenly Scootaloo almost fell over her neck.

"Is this the abode you speak of?" she said, sounding dubious.

"Yeah, this is my aunt's house. I live with her."

Scootaloo slipped off Rainbow Dash's back and went up to the gate, unlocking it and pushing it open. "C'mon, Aunt's probably on her way here to look for me."

Rainbow Dash eyed the house doubtfully but followed Scootaloo inside.

It was a small place, more like a hut to Rainbow Dash's eyes, but very comfortable if somewhat disarrayed. There were books, maps and loose papers scattered on every flat surface, jars filled with plants, insects, shells and beads were in every cranny and strange statues and carvings of bizarre masks and creatures Rainbow Dash didn't recognize.

It reminded her somewhat of Trixie's workroom with all the artifacts she gathered from every wizard they came along in their travels. She treated the most minuscule amulet, foulest potion and the dustiest book like some ancient relic and hoarded them away as if she was stowing away for some future siege.

_"What, are you anticipating an assault from some hidden order of dark wizards? Leif the Upright annihilated them," she remembered teasing her sister once._

_Trixie just tenderly stroked the book she had just acquired from some wandering vendor. "It is a royal's place to be prepared for any threat."_

Rainbow Dash suddenly realized she couldn't breathe around the lump in her throat.

_What is Trixie doing now?_

She fiercely swallowed the stickiness in her throat.

_Don't be ridiculous. She probably lying low until Mother's mood improves and she calls me back._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Scootaloo's voice calling to her.

"Hey, you want some food? I think I have some sandwiches or something…"

Rainbow Dash hesitated, not sure exactly what a 'sandwich' was. However, a rumbling in her stomach quickly decided things for her.

"Yes, that would be nice." She replied, walking towards the sound of Scootaloo's voice.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo called out, "and maybe I can show you some of the old records I found in the attic too!"

/

Daring Do had been flying for hours, her mind swarming with panic.

_I knew it! I knew that pony was bad news, why did I let her sit with us? Oh Celestia, what do I do?! She's got to be somewhere close, she's an Earth pony, she can't have gotten far._

Daring Do's wings were beginning to cramp violently and she was dropping altitude fast. She was nowhere near as spry as she used to be; years of traveling through remote locations had taken a vicious toll on her body.

_Damn it please don't fail me now, I need you…I can't let you stop me…I can't let Firefly down. I promised I'd take care of Scoots and what happens? She gets ponynapped by some crazed pony we find in the desert._

Just then she caught sight of her house. Her wings decided to take this as a sign to clock out, seizing up. Groaning in frustration, she glided down and landed before her gate. At least this was a chance for her to call the neighbors and ask if they had seen Scootaloo.

She walked up to the door and was about to reach under the doormat for the key when she heard something.

Voices.

_And one was Scootaloo's._

Daring Do forgot all about the key and barreled through the door (luckily for her it was already unlocked). She froze, her eyes whirling to catch the direction of the voices.

_There it is! It is Scootaloo! Oh thank Celestia!_

She charged through the house, up the stairs and burst into Scootaloo's room, almost blasting the door off its hinges. Sprawled on the carpeted floor with the record player between them emanating some old tune and sipping mugs of chocolate milk were Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash.

"Auntie!" Scootaloo said, smiling broadly. "Finally, I thought—" she began but was cut off as Daring Do pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank Celestia you're safe," Daring Do gasped, the tears she had been holding back burst out and streamed down her face. She could feel all the tension pouring out of her body and she thought she might disintegrate. "I thought I lost you…I thought I lost you…"

"Umm…okay. But you should be thanking Rainbow Dash, she—"

At the sound of Rainbow Dash's name, Daring Do's crushing relief mutated into frothing rage. She released Scootaloo and turned on the blue mare, who was still lying on the floor looking completely uninterested in the proceedings.

"What do you think you were doing running off with Scootaloo like that?!" she shouted.

Rainbow Dash blinked, looking only mildly confused. "Pardon?"

"I said 'what did you think you had the right to grab Scootaloo like that'?!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I was the one who—"

"Don't start that with me!" Daring Do said, cutting Rainbow Dash off. "Around here you don't just grab fillies and run off with them!"

Scootaloo took a step forward. "Auntie what are—"

Daring Do grabbed Scootaloo and shoved her out the door. "Go to my room until I call you!"

"But—"

"**_Now!_**"

Scootaloo shrank at her aunt's abnormally harsh tone and crept down the hallway to Daring Do's room. Daring waited until she shut the door behind her before turning back to Rainbow Dash.

"I want you out of my house immediately," She said darkly. "I don't care who you are or where you came from but I want you to stay away from Scootaloo you understand?" She shoved a hoof in Rainbow's chest. "She's experienced enough madness in her life and the last thing she needs is some lunatic mare inciting more!"

Rainbow Dash looked at her, eyes narrowing. She slowly lifted a hoof and pointed it towards Daring. "Hear me well peasant, if you attempt to assault me again you will most certainly suffer grave consequences! And furthermore, what sort of madness do you speak of? The only madness this filly has experienced in my eyes is your incompetent guardianship! You stand by dumbly as she is about to be crushed and now slander the very pony who rescued her! What kind of guardian are you?"

That was it. Daring finally lost all sense of self-control and saw nothing but red. She never knew what possessed her; she never even recalled grabbing the mug Scootaloo had left on the floor and hurling it at the pony. The only thing she could remember afterwards was the mighty crack as it collided with Rainbow Dash's skull that sent the pony sprawling to the floor and the strange mix of extreme guilt and satisfaction that accompanied the sight.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAUST ABOVE WAS THAT FOR YOU NAG?!" the pony shrieked, rubbing her forehead with her hoof.

"GET. OUT!" Daring Do shrieked, still unable to control herself, her own voice now sounding like daggers to her own ears.

Rainbow Dash simply glowered at her hatefully for a few seconds before slowly standing and walking out of the room, shouting complaints all the way down the stairs.

"…To think I thought you worthy of my debt of gratitude! You are a _barbarian_, a base plebeian! You shall rue the day that you affronted Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder!"

And with those words, there was a deafening crash as Rainbow Dash slammed the front door behind her.

Daring Do stood in the empty room and staring out the empty doorway, thinking that she should be calling the police or Comet Tail to let them know everything was alright now. But she heard Scootaloo start to cry down the hallway and realized, no matter how hard she pretended things were okay, nothing was alright, nothing was going be alright and she could do nothing about it. she had allowed herself to be reduced to a seething cauldron of rage and anger.

What had that accomplished? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Daring Do then collapsed on the ground and buried her face in her hooves, sobbing.

/

Rainbow Dash stalked through town, grumbling to herself.

"Foolish mortal, how dare she treat me in such a way?! And after I saved that filly's life?! Doesn't she know who I am?!" the last words came out more as a shout then a grumble, and several ponies shot her funny looks. She simply glared back at them.

"What are you looking at?!" she spat at a particular pony that quickly darted the other way.

"Foolish mortals..." Rainbow Dash grumbled to her herself as she stalked down what she assumed was the town's main street. "How _dare_ that foolish pegasus challenge my authority?! Doesn't she know who I am?! I'm Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden! First Princess of Storms and Thunder! She shall pay for her trespasses!"

She looked around, searching for somewhere to drown her frustration. All this griping had made her thirsty. She spotted another random pony walking the streets and beeline towards the brown mare.

"You! Peasant!" she ordered, catching the slightly portly mare's attention.

"Whadda y'all call me?" she asked, slightly indignant.

Rainbow Dash ignored the question and continued her line of questioning. "Verily, I am in need of a good spot of mead. Where might I find such an establishment in this…" she paused, scanning the town with a distasteful eye. "…township."

The mare raised an eyebrow. "Ya wanna a drink?"

Rainbow Dash nodded emphatically. "Aye."

The mare pointed towards a rather bedraggled looking establishment tucked between two other buildings with a large blinking sign that said "Hip Flask's Bar, Grill and Gun Emporium."

"I presume that is the establishment in question, peasant?" Rainbow Dash turned back towards the thin earth pony.

The earth pony looked noticeably miffed at Rainbow Dash's question and nodded. "Yeah…that's the place. Y'all want a fancy crown with that?" she started to trot away, muttering something that Rainbow Dash perceived as "jerk" or something along those lines, she couldn't quite make it out.

Rainbow Dash meanwhile bristled at the mare's thinly veiled insult but decided she had bigger fish to fry and stalked towards the bar. A trio of shady looking stallions loomed around the front door, eyeing her suspiciously.

She ignored them, and strode by, head held high. She was better then them after all. They were mere mortal peasants. She was a goddess compared to them.

"Hey little mare! Nice plot ya got there!" One of them, a dark brown earth pony stallion slurred, obviously quite drunk. Rainbow Dash instantly stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"Who dares speak to Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden in such a manner!" she spat.

"I did." The stallion replied, puffing his chest out in pride. He was accompanied by three similar looking stallions that snickered along with him.

Rainbow Dash grated her teeth and stalked over towards the clutch of stallions, which were now snorting and giggling amongst themselves.

"Art thou the one who hast spoken such slander against me?!" she practically roared at them, causing them to all step back in unison.

There was a tense silence between them, before the head of the gang started to laugh.

"Oh, look out, fellas! This little mare got quite a burr under her tail now don't she?!" he guffawed, quickly joined in by his fellow colts, who were now all laughing quite loudly in her face.

"And take a gander at her mane!" a somewhat thin coffee brown stallion snorted, pointing towards Rainbow Dash's mane. "Looks like this here mare plays on both sides of the fence don't she?" he nudged the dark brown stallion, who gave her a lustful smirk.

"That's right! Whadda say I convince ya of the advantages of a good strong stallion?" he asked, leaning in towards Rainbow Dash, a lustful look in his eyes.

He was swiftly greeted by a good hard buck to the face, sending him stumbling backwards, clutching his bloody nose. He slammed into the other two, sending the three of them sprawling into the street.

"You dare insinuate that I, Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, would partake in intimate relations with a base low-life such as _you?!_" she spat in his face and emphasized her words with a kick at the ground, sending a thick cloud of dust into the three stallion's faces. They hacked and coughed. Rainbow Dash then turned back into the bar, her anger now practically boiling over.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" the stallion with the bleeding nose shouted after her. "You hear me! You'll pay for this!"

Rainbow Dash simply ignored him.

"Perverted swine…" she spat under her breath as she made her way to towards the bar, ignoring several dozen drunken catcalls and wolf whistles that she assumed were all directed towards her. These all only managed to make her angrier. She flopped herself in front of the bar and slammed a hoof down on the bar.

"BARKEEPER! I thirst!" she shouted towards what she assumed was the bar keeper. A rather burly looking earth pony stallion with a graying mane strode over.

"'kay, what's it ya want?" he asked, pulling up a note pad.

"Whatever's the strongest…" she grumbled.

The bartender paused. "Are ya sure? I've got some pretty strong stuff here…"

Rainbow Dash shot him a dirty look. "Do I look as though I am jesting? And bring me it in a tankard, these glasses…" she motioned to the various shot glasses that scattered the table. "Won't be enough to quench my thirst."

The bartender simply rolled his eyes and reached under the bar, pulling out several small bottles. He then pulled out a beer glass and a container of some kind. He then poured the contents of the bottles into the container and closed it, shaking it rapidly. He then poured some of the fiery mixture into the shot glasses. The mixture bubbled and fizzed menacingly.

"There ya go missy, that's Dragon's Blood. That'll knock ya down faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of summer in..."

He was cut off by Rainbow Dash taking the beer glass in hoof and downing it in one shot. His jaw dropped as the only symptom Rainbow Dash showed was a slight eye twitch.

"That was most unimpressive." She grumbled. "MORE!" she unexpectedly shouted, flinging her beer glass down at the ground, where it shattered.

The bar tender simply blinked, utterly gobsmacked. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Well?!" she shouted at him, "I ordered more!"

The bar tender seemingly snapped out of his daze and nodded, pouring her another beer glass full of the concoction, and leaving the container full of it next to the glass.

"Help yerself missy." He said, his voice sounding somewhat dazed as he turned to address the bar fly sitting next to her, muttering something Rainbow Dash couldn't quite make out. Rainbow Dash simply grumbled in response, and sulked, downing glass after glass, until she started to feel a tingle. The alcohol was finally doing its work and she smiled grimly.

However, another drunken catcall that she assumed was directed towards her snapped her back into griping. She eyed the bar angrily.

"Cretins," she muttered, "as soon as my power's back…they'll get what they deserve…"

She continued to mutter and grumble to herself, until she caught a glimpse of the bar fly sitting next to her, who had been occasionally casting a weird glance in her direction, mutter something under his breath.

"What's the matter?" he muttered, "You on your period or something?" he then downed a shot of his drink.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Rainbow Dash's anger boiled over and she picked up her beer glass and slammed it down on the bar fly's skull, where it shattered into a thousand pieces, sending him sprawling to the floor. She promptly leap on top of the stallion, barraging him with a series of hard punches to his face.

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of the bar, kicking and screaming and was thrown into the back alley, face first into a puddle of muddy water that reeked of vomit. She dragged herself to her hooves, hacking and coughing. She spun around and screamed at the thuggish stallions in the door way.

"You dare treat me this way?! I was defending my honor and you see fit to evict me from your establishment like some drunken miscreant?!"

The thuggish stallions simply turned around and walked back inside the bar, slamming the door behind them. Rainbow Dash continued her tirade unabated.

"How dare you?! Have you no knowledge of my identity?! I AM RAINBOW DASH CELESTIAMADEN! FIRST PRINCESS OF STORMS AND THUNDER AND I SHALL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A DRUNKARD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs at the closed door. There was no response. She flopped down onto her flanks and sat still, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Why was it that every pony in this town treated her like dirt? Couldn't they recognize her? Why did they constantly treat her like some sort of peasant? She was a goddess compared to these...these...provincials.

First she had been expected to clean up after herself like some kind of maid, then, after saving that filly's life, what had she been repaid with? Hatred and spite. She had been mocked and objectified like some kind of strumpet by every stallion she met. Now, here she was, thrown out of the bar as if she were some kind of drunkard.

Suddenly the sound of hoof falls greeted her ears and she turned around to see the same three stallions whom she had fought with earlier. The leader had several pieces of cotton stuffed up his noise. Alongside the three stood three more stallions, all large and burly.

"Hey! You! We told ya that we'd get ya for this," he pointed at his bleeding nose. "And now you're gonna pay!"

Suddenly the sound of hoof falls greeted her ears and she turned around to see the same three stallions whom she had fought with earlier. The leader had several pieces of cotton stuffed up his nose.

"Hey! You! We told ya that we'd get ya for this," he pointed at his bleeding nose. "And now you're gonna pay!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Surely you jest! I am above your mortal laws and-**_oof!_**" she was cut off by a good hard kick to the abdomen, knocking the wind out of her.

The stallion with the cotton up his nose sneered. "Yeah, not so tough now are ya!" he let out a yell and swung a forehoof wildly towards Rainbow, who ducked out of the way just in time.

Her eyes looked up towards the stallion, burning with rage. "You dare to assault Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder?" she hissed, stepping towards the stallions slowly. The leader nodded, apparently not understanding who he was up against.

"Yeah! And whadda ya gonna do about it?" he snickered. He was greeted by another hoof in the nose, pain searing through his face.

"That!" Rainbow Dash declared, sticking out her chest and readying herself for a fight. "Come on! You challenged me," she taunted, her pride returning in full force. "And a Borrson never backs down from a challenge!"

The stallion meanwhile growled, lunging towards her at an unexpectedly rapid pace. He body checked her, knocking the wind of out her. She stumbled for a moment, bewildered by her sudden lack of strength.

Shaking her head to regain her bearings, she eyed the stallion vengefully. "HAVE AT THEE!" she roared, leaping towards him, tackling him to the ground.

The stallion, however, put up quite a fight, landing a good hard punch in her face, causing a burst of white to flash across her vision. "OW!" she roared, returning the favor, relishing in the sound of his muzzle cracking underneath her hoof. All of a sudden, she felt a heavy weight slam into her and she fell face first into the ground again. She looked up to see that she had been tackled by one of the other stallions, who was readying to punch her in the face.

Her left eye hurt quite a bit, but she ignored it, instead focusing on the task at hoof. She landed an uppercut on the stallion's lower jaw, causing him to stumble back. Her adrenaline pumping, she stood to her feet and readied herself to deliver another blow, when she was greeted by an old beer bottle to the head.

"OW!" she shouted._ What in Faust's name?_ she thought, searching for the pony that had thrown the bottle. As it turned out, it happened to be the skinniest member of the trio, who held another dirty bottle aloft. However, Rainbow could instantly tell this stallion was in no way an actual threat to her. Mainly because he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Rainbow gave the stallion an unimpressed look. "Do you seriously believe a mear tankard is going to harm me?" she then launched herself towards the stallion, who yelped and darted away as fast as his legs could carry him. A proud grin spread across her face as she drank in the feeling of victory. the other stallions lay sprawled across the alleyway, groaning and moaning in pain.

Letting out a contented sigh, she started to trot out of the alleyway. She had finally established her superiority to these mortals. However, she paused at the exit of the alleyway, wincing as she felt a pain ebbing from her abdomen.

She glanced at her body, taking note of the ugly splotches of black and blue that had started to form._That's odd..._ she thought, rubbing the sore area gently. _Normally I can take much more damage than a few mere punches._

She had been to Equestria once or twice before and fought against many a supposed champion, and each time had bested them with her godlike strength. But now she could actually feel physical pain. Never had a mortal caused her physical pain in such a way. She also noticed that her left eye had begun to swell since being punched in the face, and it ached as well. A sudden burst of exhaustion washed over her, and she let out a long groan and started to walk once more, much slower now however, as her legs ached and groaned in protest.

_What in Faust's name has happened to me?_ she thought, an inkling of worry tingling at the back of her mind. _No matter._ she thought, shaking her head determinedly. _As soon as I acquire Mjolnir, all shall be right once more...of that I am sure of._

******"Day after day, love turns grey**

**Like the skin of a dying man.**

**Night after night, we pretend its all right**

**But I have grown older and**

**You have grown colder and**

**Nothing is very much fun any more.**

**And I can feel one of my turns coming on.**

**I feel cold as a razor blade,**

**Tight as a tourniquet,**

**Dry as a funeral drum."**

**- _One of My Turns_ by Pink Floyd**


	7. Act II - 06 - A Grim Intimation

**Act II:**

_**"All Equal in the End"**_

**Chapter Six:**

_**"A Grim Intimation of What is to Be"**_

Trixie had come to the Serenity Chamber hoping to avoid either of her aunts and the questions they would obviously have; she didn't know they would be looking for her in her usual haunts first—her room, the library, or her laboratory. The Serenity Chamber was a spacious room with a low ceiling that was often used for unwinding after a long hard day. It was furnished with downy cushioned couches and seats, warmly lit by a fire that was kept lit no matter what the season. The shadows playing on the walls and the quiet sounds of the fire sparkling gave the impression of being submersed underwater.

Also, there was always wine in this room and Trixie badly needed a drink. She hadn't noticed during the entire banishment ordeal, but she had developed a brutal headache in the back of her skull and the place in her shoulder where the changeling had been hurt was starting to prickle icily.

Trixie shivered and took another mouthful of her wine at the thought of the _incident_. The way her skin had morphed and the changeling's voice in her head…

_Stop!_ She shook her head, despite how it seemed to make the throbbing in her head intensify. _Don't think about it. That whole planet was spelled, it was most likely the work of some hex. Just calm down, there are other things to worry about. Many other things…_

She groaned and levitated the wine bottle over her glass.

There was a loud crash that almost caused Trixie to drop the bottle as Soarin strode into the room with Flitter, Cloudchaser and Spitfire in tow.

_I'm going to need a lot more wine,_ Trixie thought. She brought the wine bottle to her lips and took a long swig.

"…the physician said you had to take it easy," Flitter was saying as she trailed closely behind her injured friend.

Soarin threw himself on the largest couch, visibly wincing, but when he spoke it was his usual boisterous tone: "Stop clucking like a hen, Flitter. He said it wasn't severe and that I just needed rest to fully recover. And I intend to rest." He eyed the bottle that Trixie was guzzling. "Hey Trixie, save some for a wounded comrade, won't you?"

"Please, you've gotten worse wounds from pie eating contests," Spitfire said, seating herself in the seat besides Soarin.

"Don't you disregard those contests, the competition is _brutal._" Soarin said, nudging Spitfire with a hoof.

Spitfire rolled her eyes but before she could retort Cloudchaser spoke grimly, "You should thank Faust you're alive, Soarin. A changeling bite is nothing to take lightly; greater warriors have fallen to them."

"Oh, do stop being so dour," Flitter said sourly. "The whole palace is gloomy enough as it is."

She went over to the low table in front of Trixie's seat where she had placed a line of wine bottles and took one of them without asking, popping off the cork with her teeth.

"Besides," she said, walking back over to Soarin and handing him the bottle. "Whatever troubles we've had today, they're nothing compared to Rainbow Dash's."

Trixie nearly dropped her bottle again. _Dear Faust, who told them?_

Spitfire actually shivered. "Yeah. I can't imagine the reaming she's getting from the All-Mother."

Trixie felt her body loosen slightly. So they _didn't_ know yet, this meant Mother had not told Luna or Cadence either. A secret between two never lasted long in the palace that was for sure.

"Trixie should know," Soarin said, glancing towards her. Trixie felt all her muscles spasm.

"Yeah, you didn't follow us when Princess Luna escorted us," Flitter said, looking towards Trixie with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I heard the All-Mother order you to stay," Cloudchaser said, nodding in agreement.

"What happened back there?" Spitfire asked.

Trixie reached for another bottle and feigned having trouble removing the cork with her teeth.

"Why aren't you using your horn, Trixie?" Soarin asked.

_Damn him._ She mumbled some gibberish around the cork.

"Was the All-Mother very angry?" Flitter asked anxiously.

"Is there really to be war?" Cloudchaser asked.

"What did she say to Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire demanded.

They were all staring at her, breathless, waiting. The one time in her life she managed to attract their attention and she couldn't have wanted it less. The cork had unfortunately come out and despite using her teeth to pour the wine, causing it to spill slightly and taking an extra long sip they still waited.

Trixie sighed and pretended to take great interest in stirring her wine. "She said that…we had acted extremely foolishly and by her manner of speech I assume that yes, it is war with the Changelings."

The four ponies glanced at each other apprehensively.

"I knew it," Cloudchaser said grimly, shaking her head. "I knew this mission was cursed from the start. We should never have gone."

"No one can sway Rainbow Dash when her mind is set," Flitter said, shrugging slightly.

"No one except…" Spitfire let her voice trail off and her eyes rest on Trixie, who was kneading her forehead with her free hoof. "Are you okay, Trixie? You look sick."

She certainly _felt_ sick. Trixie couldn't remember ever experiencing a headache this…severe. It made her ears feel like they did after an explosion in her lab, buzzing like a swarm of hornets.

"Trixie?" Spitfire once asked, her voice sounding a little more terse this time.

"What?" Trixie grumbled in response.

"Are you feeling alright?" Spitfire said pointedly.

Trixie nodded, waving a hoof. "I'm fine."

"You look a little green," Flitter said.

Trixie had a sudden recollection of the Changeling Queen's eyes—glinting green. "I said I'm fine, I'm just tired after all that foolishness."

Spitfire was about to say something but Flitter put a hoof on her shoulder and shook her head. When Trixie was in a mood, it was unwise to press her.

"What I can't understand is why the All-Mother came for us," Soarin said. "Did Princess Luna break her oath?"

"The Princess would never break an oath," Cloudchaser said firmly. "Someone must have seen us in battle array and reported it to the All-Mother."

"I did," Trixie said softly, unsure whether she meant to be heard or not.

Spitfire, who had not taken her eyes off her, caught her words. "_You?_"

Exposed, Trixie lifted her head haughtily—despite how brutally it was pounding—and spoke in her most poised tone, "Yes. I knew the work was folly from the beginning, so while you were all dressing up to provoke an interplanetary scandal _I_ was alerting a guard to report it to Mother. He should be flogged for taking as long as he did."

_He probably thought it was another one of my tricks,_ she thought bitterly. "So really, I saved our lives."

She glanced at the four ponies, recalling how quick they always were to thank Rainbow Dash for simply inviting them on a war campaign but when _Trixie_ saves their lives, they suddenly can't find a word of thanks. Her head throbbed sharply and she shut her eyes tightly, taking another sip of her wine. Her stomach was already feeling queasy; strange, she usually could stand much greater doses.

Just at that moment, Aunt Cadence burst through the door. Her eyes darted about the room frantically and when she spoke her voice was shrill, "Have any of you seen Rainbow Dash?"

Flitter, Cloudchaser and Soarin looked at one another while Spitfire glared at Trixie, who simply stared at the floor.

"No, Lady, not since Princess Luna brought us to the Healing Room," Flitter said.

Cadence nodded distractedly and left without another word. Soarin, Flitter and even Cloudchaser began to all talk at once amongst themselves, while Spitfire kept eyeing Trixie suspiciously.

Trixie still held onto her glass but only stared at the remaining wine, unable to even consider sipping anymore. Her head was in such agony now that even the gentle light of the fire seemed to claw at her. She caught the last bit of a whisper in her left ear and glared at Spitfire.

"I heard that," she snapped.

Spitfire frowned. "I didn't say anything."

Trixie glared at her then looked away again, determined not to engage the other pony. If she thought she could draw Trixie in with such a blatant trickery she was wrong—

She heard another whisper, like nails against a chalkboard, and whirled to look at Spitfire. "Shut up you ignorant filly!"

Her tone was far louder than she had intended and all the ponies now turned to look at her.

Spitfire blinked. "What?"

"I can _hear_ you," Trixie hissed.

"I told you I didn't say anything!" Spitfire replied, her whole body visibly tensing up.

Trixie scoffed. "A likely story."

Spitfire shot up from her seat, her eyes flashing angrily. "If I wanted to insult you I would do it to your_face_!"

Trixie opened her mouth to answer but snapped it shut as another whisper murmured in her ear, this time her right ear. She glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. No one else had come into the room and all the other ponies were seated on the other side of her. Was someone hiding in the room…?

"Hey, look at me!" Spitfire's voice was so enraged Trixie couldn't help but turn back to look at her. "Don't think just because you're a princess you're exempt from showing a common courtesy as looking at a pony when they're speaking!"

"You said something?" Trixie asked. She still felt like somepony over her right shoulder was speaking in a low tone but she resisted turning to look again. It's not possible that anypony is there…

Spitfire looked ready to, well, spit fire—right in Trixie's face. "Do you think that's amusing? Playing head games with ponies? Does it make you feel superior to everypony else?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it!" Spitfire actually shrieked and stamped her hoof. "Even now, when we're on the brink of the first war in centuries you can't resist taking the time to plague others for your pleasure!"

"Oh, will you stop talking, Spitfire," Trixie said in exasperation. She rubbed her thudding forehead tenderly.

There was a tense pause between the two, before Spitfire spoke. "You think I'm stupid don't you?"

"What?" Trixie asked, becoming more and more confused.

Spitfire strode up until she was hoof-to-hoof with Trixie, her orange eyes boring into the unicorn's. "You think I'm just a simple country bumpkin who cannot possibly hope to fathom the depths of your intellect and wisdom. You think you're so very clever and powerful, like some great wizard of old but you are so wondrously deceived, everypony knows that really you're just a hedge-witch playing with potions in a dark lab!"

Trixie slammed her glass down, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces, spilling wine everywhere.

"And I suppose it was just a hedge-witch's smoke and mirrors that jinxed your wings the day so you plummeted nearly one thousand feet and would have died if Rainbow Dash hadn't caught you?" Trixie spat back. "Or the time your blade melted when you were dueling Flitter? Or when your shoes weighed a ton each and you couldn't lift your legs an inch above the ground? No, you're greatly deceived, Spitfire, if you imagine you're anything more than what everypony knows you are: just a token peasant taken under the All-Mother's wing to keep the mob in check with that mythical hope that someday they might get a chance to fly with the princesses and live in this glorious palace."

"At least I earned my place here—you're nothing but a leech sucking the purity out of the royal family's name!" Spitfire spat back with equal fervor.

Trixie scoffed. "Oh yes, the depraved and malicious Trixie's actions that will single-hoofedly bring down the Borrsons and usher in an age of darkness!"

"Why not? Everypony knows how you mate with every base creation and produce monsters like that wretched spider-foal of yours!" Spitfire said.

"Don't you speak of my child, you wretch!" Trixie hissed.

"I can talk any way I please about the son of a pathetic witch who couldn't conjure enough magic to keep some drunken Equestrian colt from violating her!"

Spitfire immediately slapped her hooves over her mouth. The other three ponies gasped and Trixie just stared at her as if Spitfire had just put a knife through her heart.

"Trixie, I apologize I was—"

Trixie spat in her face and before Spitfire could even respond she leaned forward and hissed in her ear: "The day you have a child I hope you love it, love it so much you see its face when you dream. I hope you do because I want to be the one who rips it out of your hooves."

Then she whirled around and stormed out of the room, the double doors crashing like thunder behind her.

Every pony was silent for a long time. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire.

Finally Cloudchaser said softly, "You deserved that, Spitfire."

Spitfire slowly wiped at her face. "I know."

/

_I need to see the physician—now. Damn me for not going the instant we returned…what was I thinking, this wound could be infected with Faust knows what kind of diseases …_

Trixie limped down the corridors—her head felt like an anvil and her shoulder like lead—Spitfire's words kept sounding through her heart.

_How dare that peasant **nag** mention my child? She isn't fit enough to clean my baby's hooves…_

_My baby…_

She stumbled and ducked into a shadowy alcove, covering her mouth with her hoof. She felt like there was a stone in her throat and she couldn't draw breath around it.

_My baby, my babies, all my poor babies._

Sleipnir and all his perfect little hooves. Jörmungandr's skin that had more colors than the Rainbow Bridge. Fenrir with his downy coat. The ribbons in Hela's black curls.

It never mattered how they came about—even Sleipnir—she of all ponies knew what it was to suffer for things that could not be helped or controlled. Just because their father was a rake or a fool didn't change the fact that they were _her_ children first; their fathers only instigated the process but _she_carried them, _she_ nurtured them and _she_ birthed them. They would never know or remember their fathers but they knew her—the lilting sound of her voice, the graceful canter of her walk, the wonder of her magic—and remembered it somewhere in their souls, even if they never unearthed it. She of all people knew the soul never forgot, even if the mind did.

_I'll never forget. They can take them away from me, give them to other mothers, keep them hidden from me but they can't make me forget a single thing about them. They were mine and they were perfect—_

Her line of thought was cut off by a spear of pain biting into her mind. The choirs of whispering voices had swelled like a roaring inferno—she could practically feel it now—and her shoulder felt frostbitten. Again she was vaguely aware of wisps of words echoing in the noise but she could not gather the presence of mind to grasp them. She had endured magical injuries, war wounds, and labor pains but nothing compared to this…_torture._

_Faust, what is happening to me?_

She stumbled out of the alcove and back into the hallway, nearly slamming into two pony pages coming in the opposite direction. The pain spiked and Trixie wanted to scream but only managed a strangled sob.

"My Lady, are you well?" one of pages asked in a concerned voice. He reached out as if to support her and Trixie drew away as if afraid of being bitten.

"My Lady, do you need—"

"Get away from me," Trixie's voice came out like a warped snarl.

Both ponies jumped back as if from the strike of a serpent.

"My Lady, are you—" the other pony began but was cut off by Trixie.

"**Get. _Away._**"

They didn't need further encouragement; they took off down the hall and Trixie continued in the other direction, now unable to walk without leaning against the wall. The whole world seemed to tilting and tumbling in some crazed dervish and she was certain her head was going to implode before reaching the physician and would have berated herself for not asking the pages to fetch him but there were so many sounds in her brain she didn't want to add another with her own thoughts.

She was about to give up and just faint on the floor when something tickled at the very edge of her consciousness…

_…Silence._

Trixie paused, her body now slicked in sweat and shivering, hugging the wall. It was still there: a sliver of stillness in the hellish tumult. Oh Faust, there was nothing she would ever experience as long as she lived as wonderful as that tiny flake of quiet.

Trixie didn't realize she was moving until she caught sight of the armored guards ahead of her. She hesitated and realized she was down the hall from the Weapons Chamber. The silence was definitely coming from within it; it was now a steady stream curving through her mind and although the noise hadn't decreased, it at least was endurable.

_I need to get in there. Once I can think clearly again I can send for the physician or Mother. This might be some curse they cast upon me._

But she knew no one was allowed in since the attack and she couldn't imagine tolerating the pain any longer. It was still quite a walk to the physician's office and even at a gallop it would take longer than she cared to fathom for him to reach her or for her to be carried there. No, there was relief close by and she needed it. **Now.**

Even with a head ready to split from the noise it was such an easy matter to locate the secret hidden passage into the Weapons Chamber. The guards never even batted their eyelashes.

Trixie staggered down the Chamber corridor, having to twice lean against the pillars on either side. She wanted to collapse right there on the glossy floor but the silence kept her going.

_It's just ahead, just a few more steps…_

And then she stood before the Hjerte Eske, the Changeling's Casket. It sat dark and cool on its pedestal and utterly quiet.

Trixie frowned. There were other weapons in the Chamber all very inanimately silent but this was different, it wasn't the absence of life or sentience that caused their dull inward stillness, this silence literally emitted out from the Casket and pooled about it like mist.

_This is some Changeling trick, some infernal work. I should go._

But Trixie didn't move. She stared at the Casket, basking in the cool quietness like a sweet aroma. How different it felt from the wild, demonic hysteria that filled her brain now. She could sell her soul for a second of that beautiful, wonderful silence.

The silence was there, just a touch away. Her hooves trembled. Her hooves moved forward as if they had a mind of their own.

_I just need a moment's peace…_ she thought as her hoof edged closer.

She ground her teeth and grasped the handles.

The reaction was instantaneous. All the noise without suddenly died as if snuffed out and the Casket beginning to shudder violently.

_Don't be scared; what did you expect Trixie, it's a powerful weapon—_

The thought was cut short as Trixie felt a sudden pain in her chest, as if a knife had been plunged into her flesh through her muscles and bone, cutting a path to her pounding heart. The icy feeling in her shoulder spread through her whole body and she could feel her body shift and change around her. her normally blue coat quickly shifted to the same pitch black as the Changelings. She opened her mouth to cry out, but instead, she felt as if her scream was being sucked down into her soul, into the phantom wound in her chest and sucked straight into the Casket.

The Casket suddenly ceased trembling and Trixie was about to remove her hooves when it emitted a sudden icy blast that shot up her arms, through the wound and right into her heart.

Her every muscle seized except her heart: it's every tendon and sinew was stimulated with what felt like flaming frost that licked through the chambers and its beating accelerated until it was one continuous humming hammer. Trixie felt her heart grinding open a door within itself and somehow knew that if it did there would be no closing it again.

She tried to move, to sever whatever connection to the casket she could feel was being formed, but her muscles wouldn't or couldn't respond.

_Oh Faust save me!_

Too late.

The door flung open and sent the fiery ice blasting through her whole body from the ends of her ears to the tips of her hooves. And with it came the scream it had stole from her, shooting upwards through her chest, neck, and finally into her skull where it exploded like thunder.

But it _wasn't_ just her scream, her voice. It was _many_ voices, some in pain, some of joy and with horror, but every single one was a scream.

Everything went searing white and she didn't feel, think, or know anything except the screams, they filled her up to the brim, they took hold of her, they _possessed_ her.

Trixie felt something like a gear clicking into place in her mind and the voices instantly lowered but did not cease, allowing her body to loosen but not release. The cold fire calmed to a simmer and her heart steadied to a familiar easy beat.

The voices began chanting in unison:

_…Trixie, Trixie, Trixie…_

Trixie blinked slowly. _What—_

But before the thought even formed they answered: _The Caset. We come through the box and bleed through you, Trixie._

_Who are you?_ She thought.

As if in response, the white fell from her eyes like a curtain and Trixie could again see. Not with her eyes however, but with her heart. It functioned almost like a projector, projecting moments before her in vivid color as if she was really there.

She saw Changeling kings and queens each in their time come to the Casket both to imbibe and unleash its might; how when they laid their hooves upon it, their every emotion was absorbed so the very essence of their hearts and the outline of their minds was carved into it.

And she could feel herself rupturing and dissolving into their winding depths. She could feel her dribbling out of herself, like sand through a sieve, steady and unstoppable as the tide of emotions that blasted and dragged her.

_Am I afraid?_

There were so many feelings saturating her she could not tell the difference from one to another. It was all just bile blackness—oh yes, _everything_ was black: the passions for their obsessions, the thoughts for their malignant plans, and finally the faces, furiously fanged and hideously holed.

But there was one face that remained steady in her eyes that all the others seemed to emanate from, one as black as a night without a moon or stars with fangs as long as dragon teeth and eyes gleaming like dragon's scales.

And as those blazing emerald eyes glared directly into hers Trixie felt the thousand whispers of the dead kings and queens speak in unison so it created a roar in her head:

_Penumbrus._

The name was so dread it made Trixie's body shudder so violently she thought she would drop the Casket. But the Casket was the one holding her, it seemed sunk into her hooves like the fangs of a rabid beast.

Trixie knew the name and like all good Equinsgardians she feared it like death itself. Penumbrus—the firstborn son of Borr, the first All-Father, by his first wife Freyja and half-brother to Faust, the first All-Mother, daughter of Borr's second wife Frigg. Every foal learned the story before they learned their names:

Long ago, Borr the Mighty had two children, Faust, whom he loved with all his heart, and Penumbrus, his first born son. Now Penumbrus soon grew envious of the young Faust, believing her to be usurping his rightful place at the right hoof of Borr. He attempted to slay her, but was found out and banished. The Dread Son wandered amongst the four winds, and was found by the dread spirit of Nightmare Moon, who bargained with him, promising love and affection. However, Penumbrus was cheated, and instead was transformed into the first Changeling.

But as Trixie stared into the eyes of the Dread Son she saw not only the hate (though there was much of that) swarming there but pain: such staggering anguish and desolation. It poured through Vein into Trixie's heart like pain through a broken leg, lancing and scorching. Her body wanted to double over in agony but the Casket refused to release her.

_Why do I feel his pain so clearly? All the others come through in waves, like smoke on the horizon. Why is his so strong?_

The Casket growled and images began to string themselves before her eyes: Penumbrus asleep in his tent, wings drawn about his face. A shadow fell over him and a younger stallion stood before him—his son Eroberer as the Bleed told her—leaning over his father. Trixie saw his horn glowing the same wicked green as Chrysalis's and his face was twisted in resolute hatred. There was a glint of a blade, a burst of red, and then the son was cradling something in his hooves, something dripping and quivering.

His father's heart.

Hjerte Eske.

**Heart Casket.**

_No._ Trixie could feel the rejection throbbing through the casket and she could taste the bitterness. _Not Hjerte Eske: **Den** Hjerte Eske._

_"**The** Heart Casket."_

_**The** Heart of Penumbrus—the Dark Father of the Changing Children, the Shifters of Souls, the Firstborn son of Borr the Father of All and the One Right Lady Frea. The Vein that into the children of his body it alone Bleeds._

_The Heart is Life, the Vein is Breath, the Blood is Motion._

_The heart of Trixie._

_Trixie Penumaden._

_Daughter of Nyphomanos, daughter of Chrysalis, Prince and Princess of the Changelings, Lord and Lady of Hekklheim, the Land of Memories and Motion._

_Blood enemies of the Borrsons, baseborns of the Great Whore, the Marauding Murderess._

"Stop!" the clear sound of Celestia's voice, with all the magic lancing through it reenacted the suppression spells and the enchantment was broken. Trixie dropped the now silent casket, its landing thud resounding through the chamber. She didn't turn around. The spells were like a tourniquet and the voices stopped as of a door was shut.

"Mother," she said slowly but her voice was hoarse. "Am I cursed?"

"No," Celestia said coolly. Trixie had heard that tone before; it was her Just Judge voice—dispassionate, detached, disinterested—it had cooled many a heated conflict. But Trixie was already cold all through. she took a step forward, her now hole ridden hooves clicking on the hard stone floor and her insectoid wings buzzing behind her.

"Then what am I?" Trixie whispered, her eyes narrowing.

"You are my daughter," Celestia said firmly.

Now Trixie turned around to face her. "What more than that?"

Celestia stared at her with queenly impassiveness and Trixie stared back with icy resolve.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you brought back from Hekkerhiem, was it?" Trixie said slowly, her voice cold.

This time Celestia cast her eyes down and her voice lost its stateliness. "No."

Trixie took a step forward. "What happened?"

Celestia looked noticeably older all of a sudden, as if a great weight were on her shoulders. The color faded from her mane slightly, and Trixie noticed she had looked the same when speaking with Chrysalis back on Hekkerhiem. "After the Penumbsons fled before us and we had gathered our dead I went into the enemies' castle to the royal bedroom. There was a cradle there and inside was a foal, so small for a royal child, abandoned and alone. Queen Chrysalis' child." Celestia said, her voice heavy.

"Chrysalis." Trixie said.

"Yes," Celestia said.

Trixie didn't hear her. She saw an image of those dark green eyes, so malignant and aggrieved. Had her own victims seen them when she had lifted whatever veil she had set over their eyes with her petty parlor tricks?

"Why?" she heard herself ask.

Celestia looked up and seemed poised to answer but didn't speak.

"You were steeped in changeling blood—why did you spare me?" Trixie found herself repeating, her voice dripping with emotion.

"You were only a child, Trixie, innocent of any—"

"No!" Trixie's voice rose sharply. "No. You had just seen your father and your husband slain. You were bereft, you were angry. You took me from my cradle for a purpose. What was it?"

Celestia again looked as if she wanted to speak but did not seem to dare. The tourniquet suddenly loosened, the door opened, and the rage of a thousand past changeling kings and queens surged again through Trixie.

"_TELL ME!_"

Trixie's voice sounded like all the voices of the casket came swarming out of her mouth, hissing and moaning and wailing.

Few could have endured such a magical release—Celestia did, but not without grief. When she spoke her voice was gentle, as if she sought to calm all the cries from the past.

"I thought we could in time join our two households. I first purposed for you to marry Thunderlane but you were so young and he was already grown so wild it seemed an unsteady goal and so we adopted you. We hoped to set you upon the throne in Hekkerhiem and so bring an end to the conflict of our fathers and peace to our houses. But none of that matters now."

But Trixie had the power of the Changelings roaring through her—a connection to Pemumbrus' own heart—and everything turned black before her eyes. "So I am _nothing_ but another looted plunder, captive in your mighty fortress until I am sufficiently servile to be of use to you?"

Celestia shook her head. "Hjerte Eske has twisted your mind—"

"It is NOT just Hjerte Eske, it is _Den_ Hjerte Eske. _The_ Heart Box. You stole their heart; my mother's, my people's. My heart." Trixie spat back.

"No, no, no," Celestia said. "I only sought peace, it is all I ever sought, for yours and mine."

"Driving my father to end himself, hounding my mother into the depths of the earth, and abducting me from my family?" Trixie asked, taking a step forward. "Deceiving me as to my true lineage, my true person, so I was suffered to be mocked and derided by all for my strange affectations and features for no fault of my own?" Another step forward. "So that I became so discouraged that I began to thirst like a slave after love I let myself be brought low by vile persons for the frailest hope of warmth and meagerest pretense of affection, and thought myself base and not merely pitifully ignorant and untutored in my natural impulse?" Another step forward. "Then when I birthed children of strange proportions and bizarre appearance they were cursed to be entitled monsters and sent from me as if they were a thing of shame and not the function of my natural order?"

"Trixie—"

Trixie continued her tirade unabated. "And it all makes sense now! Why you favored Rainbow Dash all these years, of course because she was your true daughter and I was only a foundling foisted upon you by your godly feeling of compassionate usage!"

"Trixie cease this madness, this is folly!" Celestia finally spoke but her voice was pleading, almost prostrate begging. "You must know that I love you as my own child—are you are my child! I have cradled you, taught you, and comforted you, what more must I do to assure you of my true and genuine love?"

As she spoke she drew near to Trixie and laid a hoof on her shoulder, as if to entreat her to reason. At the touch Celestia could feel the power coursing through Trixie's body, but to Celestia it drained all the sentiments brimming inside of her and seemed to be working at melting the will and strength of her very soul. On impulse her magic reacted defensively, reaching out to cauterize the wound and dam the flow, closing over Trixie like a fist. Trixie felt the power stop again, like a door slamming shut, and her body cool from a broil to a simmer and her flesh rearrange itself into its light blue, Borrson form.

"I abhor you," Trixie said softly but there was steel in her voice. "You may love me, but only in the image of your Father—your image." She shoved Celestia away violently. "You grafted me into your family with the intent of implanting your mores and your standards into me and casting me into your image!" Celestia once more looked noticeably weaker with each passing second, and unexpectedly fell to her knees in front of Trixie.

"Trixie, please…" she whispered, her noble voice now quiet and fearful. Trixie ignored Celestia's pleas and once more stalked forward.

"You think yourself a goddess and me your clay, to people my Father's home with your Father's blood!" she shrieked. "So it ever was with you Borrsons, you Users and Usurpers, Drinkers of Blood and the Stealers of Names! I CURSE YOU! I curse and yours forever!" she said the final words in an explosion of unbridled rage and fury, and she could feel the power from Den Hjerte Eske burst forth and assault Celestia with a blast of magical power and energy.

The last bits of color, which had been steadily fading the entire time, disappeared from Celestia, leaving her body and mane a sickly pale shade of grey. Her knees gave out and her body fell to the ground, unconscious.

All of a sudden, as if the door that had opened was slammed shut, all the anger and rage of the past changeling kings and queens faded away, and as if a fog had cleared, Trixie found herself reaching forward with a hoof to gently touch Celestia.

"M-mother?" she whispered, now feeling a tremendous sense of guilt.

_What have I done?_

**"And he talks to the river of lost love and dedication**

**And silent replies that swirl invitation**

**Flow dark and troubled to an oily sea**

**A grim intimation of what is to be"**

**- _Sorrow_ by Pink Floyd**


	8. Act II - 07 - Let 'Em In

**_Act Two:_**

**_"All Equal in the End"_**

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_"Let 'Em In"_**

Scootaloo quietly cried to herself while she sat bundled up in the comforters of Daring Do's bed. One minute everything had been fine, with Scootaloo relaxing with the absolute most awesome and coolest pony she'd ever met, Rainbow Dash. She had finally met a pony who treated her normal again; for six months every pony, including her aunt, treated her like she was carrying the plague and being near meant they would catch her troubles.

Rainbow Dash was also the only pony who was willing to actually sit and listen to the old records Scootaloo had found in her aunt's attic. Most fillies her age couldn't sit for a two-minute song, much less a ten-minute one. But Rainbow Dash had sat down besides her, gulping down her hot cocoa, and saying how where she came from people sat for whole evenings "basking in the majestic songs of a young bard." That sounded like heaven to Scootaloo.

Of course, all that had been forgotten when her Aunt Daring exploded into the room, and started yelling at Rainbow. The way her aunt had looked at Rainbow Dash scared Scootaloo; she had never seen her aunt so angry before. Heck, she had never seen _anypony_ so angry in her life. Scootaloo had tried to explain, but her aunt would have none of it, and banished her to the room until further notice. The next thing she had heard was muffled shouting and the sound of something breaking, followed by more angry shouting and then the front door slamming.

So now here she was, bundled in the covers, trying to muffle her sobs against the fabric. She was afraid if her aunt heard her she might come in and yell at her again.

As her sobs began to lessen her thoughts wandered, focusing mostly on Rainbow Dash, or rather the pony that Scootaloo saw every time she looked at her.

Her mother.

_Mommy…_ she thought. She felt fresh tears starting to build in her eyes and she rubbed them out._Mommy would have **thanked** Rainbow, not start yelling and screaming at her. She saved my life doesn't Daring-_

***knock*knock*knock***

The gentle knocking at the bedroom door snapped Scootaloo out of her thoughts.

"Scootaloo…" the voice said. It was Aunt Daring. Scootaloo burrowed herself deeper into the covers.

"Go away," She said, her voice muffled by the thick comforters.

She could hear her aunt let out a heavy sigh from the other side of the door.

"Look, Scootaloo. Please… let me in, okay?" Daring asked, her voice sounding somewhat hoarse, almost as if she had been crying. There was a long pause. Usually if Scootaloo didn't make any more noise Daring would walk away and leave her alone. She heard Daring sigh.

"Please, Scootaloo, let me in. I want to talk with you," the older pony's voice sounded almost as if she was about to cry.

Scootaloo hesitated. She'd never heard her aunt sound… _emotional_ before. Even at the funeral the most Daring had done was become slightly teary eyes. The mental image of her aunt crying just outside the door sent a pang of guilt through Scootaloo and she nodded her head.

"Yeah... you can come in..." she replied in a low voice.

There was the sound of a fumbling lock and what sounded like a sigh of relief before the sound of the door opened. Scootaloo peeked from under the covers and watched her aunt step inside. She could have sworn she saw Daring wiping away a tear. Her aunt's eyes were pink and puffy and she trotted towards the bed very slowly.

"Thank you," Daring said. She sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. The older mare ran a hoof through her monochrome mane and let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," Daring said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that, I handled the situation very badly." She paused again, rubbing her eyes. "These past months since—the accident have been stressful for both of us, and I know I'm not the best guardian in the world, but I am trying. I know it might not seem like it but I am, very hard."

Tears started dropping down Daring's cheeks and she seemed to give up trying to stop them, and just let her hooves hang at her sides helplessly. That somehow made Scootaloo feel even worse.

"Back in town I thought I'd lost you, Scootaloo," she said and now her voice was wavering with tears. "You're all I have. Firefly was all I had left after our parents passed… I have no husband and no children of my own. If I lost you, there would be no one left for me in this world."

Daring Do suddenly wrapped her forelegs around Scootaloo and pulled her in a tight hug.

Scootaloo tensed up for a moment but when she felt her begin she shudder with sobs she went limp and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry too, Auntie. I'm sorry for running away, I didn't mean to scare you, I swear…" Her sobs finally swallowed her voice.

Daring Do began to rock her back and forth, just like Mommy used to do. Scootaloo hadn't realized how much she missed being hugged; she remembered how she used to push Mommy away and say something stupid like, "Moooooom, that's embarrassing" or "I'm too old for this, Mom". How could she have been so dumb? She'd give anything for another one of Mommy's hugs.

Daring Do and Scootaloo both abruptly stopped crying as they caught the sound of galloping hoofsteps coming towards the door. The two pegasi turned to the door to see Comet Tail burst through the door.

"Hey, *pant* guys… I think that crazy *pant* rainbow pony got into a *pant* bar fight!" he gasped.

At first, Daring and Scootaloo simply gaped at him. Then Daring sprung to her hooves and darted out the door, leaving Scootaloo and Comet Tail staring after her.

"So… what did I miss exactly?" the stallion asked confusedly.

/

Daring hung her head. She had been searching for the cyan mare for hours. She'd been to every bar, asked every bartender and patron, and still couldn't find her. The strangest thing was that nopony even seemed to know who she was talking about, taking into account the rather overt nature of Rainbow Dash's personality and looks. She berated herself for not first asking Comet Tail which bar the fight had been but she decided the wasted hours were a just penance for her earlier actions.

She had driven this pony, clearly disoriented and alone, out into a strange and closely-knit community where she was bound to stir up trouble for herself. She could have at least notified the police, asked around, make sure she wasn't visiting family; _anything_ really truly friendly and neighborly. The pony hadn't acted hostile or dangerous and Daring had treated her criminally and unjustly.

She had left the last bar about fifteen minutes ago, her head low, when she heard a commotion just ahead and looked up.

"HEY! Get outta the street, you crazy mare!" a middle-aged stallion yelled as he brought the cart he was pulling to a stop.

"I walk where I please, mortal!" a familiar and commanding voice retorted. It was Rainbow Dash, striding through the middle of the street like she owned it.

Daring paused, caught between shock and relief. The first thing that came to her mind was how very similar she was to Firefly. They were both like the thunderheads that the Weather Teams would sculpt in order to bring the next rainstorm. They were a sounding fury that blasted into the room and like a tornado drew in every pony in presence.

Of course, the one thing that prevented Rainbow from being a perfect copy of Firefly was one very important detail.

As much as Firefly might have gotten on Daring's nerves at times—and that had been most of the time—she had always been tenderhearted, even when playing one of her many pranks. She always careful that her tricks so she could laugh _with_ the pony and not _at_ them. She was always conscious not to let her own deafening manner smother another pony's softer one; she was never so wrapped up in her own music not to hear another's quieter tune.

This pony, on the other hoof, seemed to hear nothing but the thundering of her own drum. She danced through the world and didn't mind whose hooves she stepped on as long as she kept time with her own inaudible music. With a force of character like that she was either going to level everypony around her or waste herself away in a wink.

Daring's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that Rainbow Dash was walking with a limp. She squinted and in the dimming light she also saw that the blue mare's body was splotched with massive bruises and with one eye so injured she seemed barely able to open it.

_Dear Celestia, she wasn't in a fight, she's been in a beatdown,_ Daring thought, finding herself quickly approaching the mare. _Merciful Celestia, last time I saw this poor thing I threw her out of my house. What am I going to say?_

She decided with this pony the direct manner would work as well as any. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" she called.

Rainbow Dash swung around as if to defend against another strike but nearly stumbled over her own hooves. "You again," she said darkly. "Have you come to assault me again? Was casting me into the street not enough?"

"No, I'm not here to fight you," Daring said, her voice low with embarrassment. "I'm actually here to apologize for earlier."

Rainbow eyed her doubtfully and Daring sighed. "My niece—Scootaloo—and I have been through a lot recently and when I thought I'd lost her… I acted very incorrectly out of that emotion. I'm sorry I didn't give you the appreciation for protecting her, so as an apology I'd like to offer you assistance in any way I can. Help contact your family or the police, find you a place to stay."

Rainbow Dash seemed to mulling the offer over, her brow drawn tightly over her red eyes. Finally, she looked down. "I too know what it is to lash out in a moment of emotion. I accept your apology and your assistance. So long—" she added swiftly, now looking up at Daring. "—As you give me your word not to throw anything at me again."

Daring smiled. "It's a deal."

Rainbow smiled and Daring saw her teeth were coated in blood. "Very well, then. Where do you suggest we go, Lady Daring?"

"The hospital is—"

Rainbow Dash's face paled. "No."

"I think—"

"If you insist on taking me to that dread place, we must part ways. I shall not return to that lair of torment."

Daring was going to protest, but decided against it. Considering Rainbow Dash was an adult and obviously still lucid—in her own way at least—she couldn't be severely injured and Daring had enough experience with minor wounds to be confident she could patch the pony up.

And it was getting very late, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and the last glow was fading into the hillsides. Too late to find Rainbow another place to stay and she didn't think leaving this pony alone was wise—for Rainbow Dash or any other pony in her vicinity for that matter.

"Well then, what do you say to spending the night at my house? I can promise a warm bed, warm food and no flying mugs," Daring said.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I would be most honored, my Lady. Lead the way."

/

Daring poured herself a second cup of coffee. It had been late by the time she and Rainbow Dash had finally reached the house, Rainbow Dash's injuries increased their travel time by a whole hour. When they had finally reached home, Daring had to call Comet Tail outside to help her carry Rainbow into the house and seat her on a kitchen stool, despite the blue pony's slurred objections that she "was very well and needed no assistance."

Scootaloo had stood in the kitchen door gaping and Daring had to ask her twice to fetch the first aid kit. After bring it to her aunt, Scootaloo sat at the table with Comet Tail and stared at Rainbow Dash who offered no protest as Daring tended to her wounds. Daring had been correct; none of them were truly hospital worthy and needed only a bandage here and some disinfectant there.

Rainbow Dash couldn't stand at all for the trip up the stairs so Daring and Comet Tail hauled her limp body up the stairs and to the guest bedroom, where they deposited her on the bed. She made a slurred sound that Daring assumed was a failed expression of gratitude and then passed out.

Daring Do then went off to bed, promising the frenzied Comet Tail and Scootaloo answers in the morning.

So here she was, filling her mug a second time to the brim with simmering coffee, after having explain yesterday's events to her niece and friend, who now sat silently at the kitchen table.

Finally, Scootaloo said, "So she's staying here?"

"Until I can find better placement, yes," Daring Do said, sipping her coffee. "I'm going to call the police as soon as I'm lucid and ask if they have any missing ponies under her description."

Scootaloo looked disappointed but didn't say anything. Comet Tail looked kind of relieved. There was a pause between them as the clock on the wall struck twelve. Daring let out a long sigh.

"Well… I think today has been a rather long one. Let's go to bed…"

Comet Tail nodded in agreement and started up the stairs. Daring was about to follow him when she noticed that Scootaloo was still sitting in her chair, the same disappointed expression on her face.

"Scootaloo," Daring said, causing Scootaloo look at her. "Time for bed."

Scootaloo's shoulders sagged and she nodded glumly, and with that, the two pegasi made their way upstairs.

/

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened slowly. She could still feel the various dull aches and pains from the day before, and her left eye was just as swollen as before. From where she was laying, she could see millions of flecks of dust serving as ambassadors to the bright morning light. She dragged herself up, rubbing her head gently. Her memories from the day before came streaming back to her. Groaning, she staggered to her feet, wincing as a stab of pain shot up her leg. Her eyes landed on a door across from the bed and she opened it to find what she assumed was the bathroom, as it was covered in white tiles and had a large mirror in the wall. Noticing her reflection, Rainbow turned to stare directly in the mirror.

For the first time, she was able to see exactly how bad her injuries were. Her left eye was completely black now and swollen so that she could barely open it, much less see. Her good eye drifted down to look at her abdomen. It had a series of massive purple and blue bruises and constant dull pain emanated from them every time Rainbow Dash attempted to make the slightest movement.

But even more worrisome was the distinct lack of her wings. Yes, she had noted their absence in the hospital, but now she really had a chance to observe her back without them. She tried to reach her shoulder blade with a hoof, to feel if there was at least a nub indicating bone growth or something, but winced as she felt her foreleg muscles spasm; she could barely lift the leg, much less reach.

By now her anger had faded and in its place settled the cold grip of fear. How was it that she had none of the godlike power she once had exhibited on previous trips to Equestria? The last time she had visited here she had called down a bolt of lightning so massive it set half a town aflame and the residence had attempted to sacrifice a cow to her; Aunt Cadance had put a stop to both.

Rainbow Dash shut her eyes and concentrated on her body, trying to see if she could identify any gap or hollow within herself where her powers used to be.

Yes, now she could feel the faintest but distinct tingle of magic covering her body. It was so very vague someone unfamiliar with magic would have overlooked it, but to her it was a familiar sensation she had experienced many times before. Be it from unicorn healers helping her after a battle or from other magically enabled warriors or from hanging around Trixie in her lab.

_What sort of enchantment am I under? Is this another one of Trixie's tricks? Was Mother banishing me not enough for her—_

Mother. Rainbow Dash felt suddenly cold.

_Has Mother seen fit to make me… mortal?_

She tried to recall her last moments in Equinsgard, everything had been such a muddle since her landing she'd had no time to think on the events that had deposited her here. She remembered what her mother had called her, moments before everything was a blur.

**_Unworthy._**

And then everything had exploded into a shower of colors and sparks and she was flung out of the Chamber. She opened her eyes once more, and stared determinedly into the mirror.

_So that's it,_ she thought. _Mother, I am not unworthy. I shall prove myself once more in your eyes. Watch me._

/

The flying chariot banked hard over the Equestrian desert, causing the passengers inside to lean slightly to the right. Among the passengers was a bright pink pony with a poofy mane. She was currently singing quite loudly to whatever song was in her head, even though no headphones or music player could be seen. "I'm walkin' on sunshine, wooah! I'm walkin' on sunshine, wooah! And don't it feel _**gooooooood!**_" she held the last note for quite awhile, causing the young dragon sitting across from her to hold up a claw.

"Pinkie… please," the dragon asked, gently rubbing his temple. He by no means hated the pony sitting across from him. She was, surprisingly, one of N.E.I.G.H.S.'s top agents, with a wide array of skills that made her invaluable in spite of her somewhat absent-minded persona. But at times, she could get a little on his nerves. This was one of those times.

The pink pony paused, giving the dragon a quizzical look. "What did you say? Didn't hear ya, Spike," she said, reaching to her ear to pull out a very small device that looked like a hearing aid. The dragon simply sighed and looked out the window, eyeing the desert terrain below.

"Nothing, Pinkie… nothing at all," Spike sighed once more, making due to study the random patterns that appeared in the sand. His mind began to wander, which often happened on the rather long flights involved with his job. Once more, he had been tasked with setting out to investigate strange happenings in some corner of Equestria. In most cases, the mission would usually end with him contentedly writing a detailed report of what happened, and how N.E.I.G.H.S. might deal with whatever the problem entailed. Some, like the Iron Mare mission, ended very well, with everything working out nicely and Shining Armor giving him a pat on the back.

This time, the mission had something to do with strange and unnatural weather phenomena in the Appleloosian desert. At first, Spike proposed it might just be a new weather team recruit or the like, but the news of an apparent meteor strike in the area close to the aforementioned freakish weather quickly ruled out that option. Whenever the words "meteor strike" and "strange weather phenomena" came together in a sentence, it was almost always a red flag. Spike had seen his fair share of strange, aberrant and occasionally downright disturbing things during his time with N.E.I.G.H.S., so he was quite prepared for the worst.

Pinkie Pie all of a sudden spoke up, "Whatcha looking at, Spike?" Spike nearly leapt out of his scales at her unexpected appearance, with her somehow appearing in the seat next to him, looking out the window as well. Taking a deep breath to return himself to his normally calm demeanor, Spike ironed out his now slightly ruffled suit and turned to face the pink pony.

"Nothing really… just the desert."

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Oh okay. I personally prefer looking at dessert than deserts. Desserts just have more flavor and color." Pinkie rambled on as the chariot continued to speed along towards its destination. They passed through a cloud bank which cleared to reveal their destination.

Over a small line of hills was a large crater. Spike's eye ridges lowered slightly at the sight below. Surrounding the crater was a small crowd of dots that moved in and out, apparently all attracted to whatever it was that sat on top of the small mound in the center of the crater. Pinkie Pie peered out the window and smiled.

"Wow! Looks like a big party down there! Spike! Can we join the party? I wanna show 'em my moves!" she giggled, as she started to swing her arms around as if she was performing karatei. Spike simply rolled his eyes.

_Just Pinkie being Pinkie,_ he thought. The chariot banked once more, and pulled in for a landing, impacting the ground gently and coming to a stop. At that, the two passengers disembarked, stepping out onto the desert sand. Spike reflexively whipped out his sunglasses in order to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. The windows of the chariot had been tinted, so the adjustment from the lighting inside the chariot to the bright sunlight was a large one.

Pinkie Pie had also whipped out a pair of sunglasses, and was now following Spike to look at the crater. The chariot had landed them on the top of a ledge that enabled them to overlook the entire crater and all the ponies surrounding it. A smile crossed Spike's face.

_This is certainly interesting…_ he thought when he caught sight of the object jutting out of the center of the crater.

"So, ya wanna call Shining?" Pinkie chirped. Spike simply grinned a little more, a look of satisfaction on his face. He reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a small cell phone, dialing a number. He put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah this is Agent Spike… we found it."

**"Someone's knockin' at the door**

**Somebody's ringin' the bell**

**Someone's knockin' at the door**

**Somebody's ringin' the bell**

**Do me a favor,**

**Open the door and let 'em in"**

**- _Let 'Em In_ by Wings**


	9. Act II - 08 - A Momentary Lapse

_**Act Two:**_

_**"All Equal in the End"**_

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**"A Momentary Lapse of Reason"**_

Trixie paced back and forth, muttering under her breath. As soon as the guards had entered and found Celestia, Trixie had rushed to her room and enchanted her door with as many spells she could think of in order to make sure no one could invade her privacy.

_What do I do now?_

How would everyone else react once the news broke out? Did Aunt Cadence or Luna know? Did Rainbow Dash or her friends know? Did everyone know except her?

The people didn't know that was for certain. What if they found out? They would probably form a mob and chase her out into the wilderness where she would be forced to wander among the realms as an outcast. Just like her family.

_No!_ She shook her head violently. _Those…**monsters** aren't your family. I am NOT one of them! That damned casket was lying, that's the only explanation. It's a Penumbrson weapon, and all Penumbrsons lie._

She stopped pacing as a chilling thought struck her:

_But I lie…_

Her eyes slid towards the full body mirror that was perched on her wall.

Her reflection was the same as always: blue coat, silver mane and purple eyes. Even her cutie mark was the same as well: a star-tipped wand surrounded with a cloud of silvery sparkles.

But something about it...felt off. No matter how long she stared she couldn't find anything different with her reflection yet that only seemed to intensify the sense that something was wrong.

The image of what she looked like as a changeling flashed in her mind. Before she even had a chance to blink she felt a tingle run through her and the familiar blue coat of her Borrson form seemed to evaporate, revealing her true form.

And there it was, blatant and undeniable in all of its terrible truth. Her once velvety sky-colored coat was now leathery and the color of pitch; her legs were littered with gaping holes, even her horn was now crooked and her mane and tail that now hung limp and straggly in front of her face, nearly veiling her eyes which now glowered a dark green. The most jarring changes were the pair of seemingly razor sharp fangs glinting from under her lip and the holed insect wings jutting out of her back.

Trixie stared at her reflection, willing herself to do something but everything in her seemed to say, _Do what? I can't change it, I can't make it go away, what is there to do anymore?_

Trixie was never quite sure how long she stood there but when she heard the noise of somepony fumbling with her doorknob she nearly shrieked and her body instantly transformed back into its Borrson form.

"Trixie!" A childish voice came from behind the door.

_Oh fathers no._ She thought.

"Leave, Rumble," she said sharply. She could hear the young pegasus still struggling with the knob.

"I said LEAVE," she shouted again, making sure to project her voice louder this time so that the stubborn Pegasus could understand her.

"Where's Rainbow Dash? She promised to take me flying but I haven't seen her anywhere!" he whined, the jiggling doorknob showing that he had apparently didn't get the message.

Trixie stomped a hoof on the ground in frustration. _Why won't he leave me alone?!_

"Rumble, I said LEAVE!"

"WHERE'S RAIN—"

"Ask Mother!" Trixie shouted, cutting him off.

There was a pause and Trixie briefly thought that her brother had taken the hint and left, however, that was not the case.

"Auntie Cady says she's tired and won't let me see her," Rumble said, sounding insistent.

_So, Cadence was with Mother._ Trixie thought. That was simultaneously comforting and alarming.

"Ask Auntie Luna," she said, trying to calm herself so she could come up with something to make him leave her be.

"She's with Mommy too," he whimpered.

"So ask the guards to be let in, they'll let you." _They let you do anything you want. I used to wonder about that._

Rumble finally stopped jiggling the knob. "Please let me in," Rumble said in such a small, trembling voice. "I'm scared…"

At those words Trixie was moved almost to tears, but it was only because Rumble's voice suddenly sounded exactly how hers had sounded when she spoke with Celestia in the chamber. She remembered how Cadence used to say that she had a kind of reversed bleeding heart, every pony's sorrow only seemed to heighten her own: if everyone else felt it as a sprain, to Trixie it felt like a fracture. Trixie wondered if that was the nature of a changeling's ability: to take from others to advance yourself, even if it was harmful. As long as you had more, it didn't matter.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Rumble's pleading, this time in an intolerably whine.

"Please Trixie let me in!" he begged, now pounding on the door with his hooves.

_I said go away! How many times do I have to tell a pony something before anypony in this realm **listens to me!**_

Next thing she knew, she was storming towards the door, disarming her own spells, tearing the door open and shoving her face right into Rumble's.

"Leave me alone, you wretched imp!" she hissed, her voice taking on an almost demonic buzzing tone.

Rumble's face turned pale and for a confused moment Trixie thought he was going to faint. Instead he belted out a deafening shriek and turned tail, taking off down the hall. Confused, Trixie looked at her hooves, her heart sinking like a stone at the sight of the black leathery coat and the holes. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she quickly sealed herself inside her room again.

/

Meanwhile, across the palace in a spacious room walled with tapestries depicting the kings and queens of ancient days and upheld by six massive pillars, sat an immense golden bed enclosed by a shimmering field of magical energy. Within lay Celestia, her gleaming mane and her coat faded as if all the color had been drained out of her and yet her expression was one of fixed serenity, the utter opposite of the two other Alicorns in the room. The princesses hovered over their sister; Luna standing at the head of the bed while Cadence sat directly at Celestia's side

_What am I going to do?_ Cadence thought, staring anxiously at her sister's tranquil face. _We weren't ready for this yet._

She looked towards Luna, whose own expression was deeply pensive. "Luna…what shall we do now?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I know not, Cadence," Luna stated simply, her voice heavy. "Celestia did not convey her need for her to undergo The Slumber to either of us. All I know is that the throne must not remain vacant for a moment longer. Chrysalis will soon be made of aware of this turn of events and will consider an empty throne as an invitation."

Cadence glanced at Celestia again. "Why didn't she tell us she needed the rest?"

"I do not pretend to know the goings on of Celestia's mind, Cadence. Why she pursues certain goals and not others is not our affair."

"But Luna…this is serious. We are at war with the Changelings for the first time in over a thousand years. Who's to say Rainbow's actions and banishment incited something much graver than Celestia was willing to admit? I feel you would be better suited for the throne than I." Cadence looked up from Celestia to see Luna shaking her head.

"I am The Sentinel, I vowed to guard the gates of Equinsgard all of my days. I cannot abandon my post," Luna replied with finality.

Cadence let out a defeated sigh. "But I can't be All-Mother, Luna. I'm far too easily swayed by emotions, they cloud my judgment completely."

"Indeed, Cadence. But do not think that being kindhearted is a flaw."

Cadence smiled thinly. "I know but still..."

"However, even with your kind heart thou cannot be the All-Mother," Luna added.

Cadence glanced at her sister, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Luna let out a heavy sigh. "Cadence, you and I know full well that the Line of Succession is through the eldest child. But, alas Crown Prince Thunderlane was disinherited and off to places unknown to us, and Princess Rainbow Dash banished. That makes the next successor—"

"Trixie," Cadence said.

"No," Luna said with surprising sharpness. "Celestia never formally adopted Trixie, remember she intended to wed her to Thunderlane when they came of age."

Cadence's shoulders sagged. That left only one option. "Then…Rumble is the heir."

Luna nodded gravely. "But he is far too young to rule. Thou must then act as regent until he is of age."

"So All-Mother in all but name." Cadence shut her eyes, the very idea seeming to physically weigh her down.

"Verily so," Luna said simply. "Worry not, my duty does not prevent me for offering counsel."

Cadence smiled thinly, looking back towards Celestia. "And always, there's the hope that Celestia might reemerge from the Slumber…"

There was a long, heavy pause between the two Alicorns. The silence was broken by a knocking at the door.

Luna frowned deeply. "I told the guards not to allow any visitors."

The knocking continued, this time louder and more forceful. Cadence stood and trotted to the door, ready to turn away anyone who might be on the other side. But when she opened the door her eyes widened when she saw who was knocking.

"Trixie what are you doing here?" Cadence gasped.

"I've come to see my mother, should I be denied that right?" Trixie replied, her voice defensive but containing a slight tremble. She looked pale and fatigued and her eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing. Cadence was to respond but Trixie's attention seemed locked on the unconscious body of Celestia. Her expression was raw with pain.

"No Trixie, you shouldn't..." Cadence said quietly but she didn't try to stop Trixie as she brushed past her. Her hoof-steps were oddly slow and uneven, as if she was carrying a great weight. Upon sight of Luna, Trixie looked suddenly ill at ease and made sure to steer away from the midnight blue alicorn.

Luna eyed her with her usually grave manner but there seemed to be a twinge of suspicion to her expression.

"I believe it is time for me to return to my post," she said, her voice betraying a hint of pragmatism. "The Bifrost has remained unguarded too long. I must return to my duties." With her glittering cobalt tail swirling behind her Luna swept out of the room and the closed the door behind her, leaving Cadence and Trixie alone.

Trixie finally sat down carefully at the edge of Celestia's bed, looking down at the All-Mother with a face twisted in an attempt to keep from crying.

Cadence came up beside her niece and put a wing around her but instead of relaxing Trixie tensed up as the wing came to rest on her back. Cadence immediately felt uneasy, in all her years she had never seen Trixie shun any kind of display of affection.

"Trixie, are you—"

"How long have you known," Trixie said. Her voice was a hushed whisper and her eyes never left Celestia.

Cadence at first said nothing, unsure of what Trixie was implying. "What do you mean Trixie? How long have I known what?"

Trixie turned towards her and her eyes were so icy they almost made Cadence flinch. "The truth of my ancestry, Auntie," She spoke the last word with a noticeable touch of venom.

Cadence felt her shoulders sag. This was all too much for one day.

_I knew this was going to happen._ She thought sadly. "I-I've always known, Trixie. But it doesn't change anything."

Trixie immediately pulled away from Cadence. "Really? 'Doesn't change anything'? If it supposedly doesn't change anything, then why didn't you say anything?"

Cadence said nothing, instead simply looking at Trixie sadly. Oh she had tried quite literally hundreds of times, there had been more than enough time to tell the truth but either Celestia deemed it inappropriate or the idea of Trixie's broken-hearted expression if she were told was too much for Cadence to bear. She supposed in the end this was the only way she would have ever found out; how many times had she and Celestia said to each other, "Soon we'll tell her."

But soon never did come.

"Trixie..." she began slowly. She had imagined this conversation so many times before, but somehow the words seem to evaporate on her tongue. "I…I apologize. I know that isn't enough and that nothing any of us say or do will ever completely heal the wounds you've received on account of our deception, but that doesn't mean we didn't love you. It's because we loved you that we didn't tell you."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Trixie all but snarled.

"You were always so sensitive!" Cadence said pleadingly. "And after the..._incident_ and all the children you just seemed to be getting worse and we thought such information would only injure you further…"

"'Injure me'? You make it sound as if I were made of glass and might shatter at a moment's notice." Trixie spat. She turned to look Cadence in the eye, her eyes cold. Cadence sighed, unable to come up with a response. Trixie, seemingly knowing that Cadence had no answer, looked back towards Celestia. "But I'm not..." she said, her voice low. "I'm stronger than that."

"Trixie, who said you were weak?" Cadence asked softly, putting a hoof on Trixie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "No one here believed that,"

"But you always acted as if I were. As if I were some sort of infant, who needed to be constantly watched and doted over. Well I'm not. I would not have been able survive the suffering I've gone through if I were as weak and fragile as you say. What would it take for me to prove it?"

"Trixie, you needn't prove yourself. This isn't a contest of strength."

"Oh, but it is," Trixie said, cutting Cadence off again. "I heard you and Auntie Luna. Do you seriously believe that Rumble will ever be suitable for the throne? He is but a foal and it will be many years before he's even half ready. And what do you expect to do until then Auntie? Idly sit on the throne, awaiting the day he is ready? What if war does break out? What then?" Trixie's voice had lost it's biting sadness and anger and now seemed suddenly...smooth and steady. "What would you do to stop it? Would you attempt to barter with Chrysalis as Mother once did? You and I both know that Chrysalis wouldn't accept such promises. All you would do is delay the inevitable. War will come, Auntie, and both of us know that at this moment we need somepony strong. Somepony who'll be able to lead. Somepony who knows the art of politics, how word things in just the right way so that they always come out on top. And you and I both know exactly who that pony is."

Cadence was hesitant to speak. Her mind felt as if it were suddenly clouded and unable to focus. She shook her head to clear it, trying focus again. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn that Trixie's eyes were glimmering but could not be sure.

"Auntie," Trixie's voice seemed to snap Cadence back into reality, the fog almost instantly clearing away. "Auntie, what I'm trying to say is that I believe I am the one who is most capable. I'm better skilled with the art of politics than you are, there's no denying it. I might be able to correct some kind of truce, even if it's only a temporary one, until Mother has recovered. Let me take the throne."

Cadence furrowed her brow. Trixie was making a frightening amount of sense. What was Cadence to do when the levee broke and the dogs of war burst forth? She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"Auntie, you said you've always loved me and that no matter what I'm a member of this family," Trixie suddenly spoke again, and the fog returned to Cadence's mind. "Was that another deception? Something meant to temporarily placate me until I forgot about it and went on with my life? Or do you actually, truly love me as your own flesh and blood?"

Cadence felt a pang of guilt run through her mind. The only thing that remained clear amongst the fog was that she truly loved Trixie deeply. She had seen her suffer all sorts of hardship, all because of a petty lie. She now felt _compelled_ to help Trixie anyway she could, to ease the pain in someway. She had _lied_ to her, she _owed_ her-

"Trixie...I...are you sure of this?" She finally asked, looking towards Trixie with concern. "Are you sure you'll be able to bear the weight of the throne on your shoulders?"

Trixie nodded resolutely. "Yes Auntie, I am. All you need to do is say the word." As Trixie spoke, the weight on Cadence's shoulders increased and the fog completely enveloped her mind again, and she felt as if she were nauseous.

"Then I grant thee the title of All-Mother, but only until your Mother recovers." She finally said. As soon as she spoke these words the fog cleared from her mind and the weight evaporated from her shoulders she once more thought clearly. She shook her head slightly as everything came into focus. She looked towards Trixie again and noticed that her eyes seemed to glint in the light. A content smile was on her face.

"Thank you, Auntie, thank you very much," Trixie said as she reached out and hugged Cadence. "I shall not fail you," she whispered. Cadence nodded, returning the hug herself.

"Of course you won't Trixie, of course you won't."

Unbeknownst to Cadence, Trixie's eyes were now glowing dark green and a dark smile came across her face.

_Yes..._ she thought. _Thank you so very very much...Auntie._

**"One slip and down the hole we fall **

**It seems to take no time at all**

**A momentary lapse of reason**

**That binds a life for life**

**A small regret, you won't forget**

**There'll be no sleep in here tonight"**

**- _One Slip_ by Pink Floyd**


	10. Act II - 09 - Encumbered Forever

_**Act II:**_

_**"All Equal in the End"**_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**"Encumbered Forever by Desire and Ambition"**_

Daring let out a happy sigh as she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. At the breakfast table sat Scootaloo, still in her Wonderbolt pajamas, and Comet Tail, whose mane looked as if it were trying to eat his head, and groggily inspecting the morning paper. Suddenly, he frowned and drew the paper closer to his face.

"Um…hey Daring," he said. "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" Scootaloo and Daring asked simultaneously, with Daring sitting down next to Comet and taking a sip of her coffee.

Comet Tail tilted the newspaper towards Daring and pointed a hoof towards a passage on the front page. Daring squinted, then rolling her eyes reached for the pocket of the tattered old shirt she always wore and pulled out her reading glasses.

"Okay then…'Mysterious Object Found in Crater on outskirts of town'?" She read aloud. "'Witnesses say the object, which has been described to have the shape of a large hammer jutting out of the rock on the outskirts of town.'"

"Cool!" Scootaloo said, leaning over awkwardly across the table to try and get a better look at the newspaper. "Maybe it's that hammer Rainbow Dash mentioned when we found her!"

Daring raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Scootaloo?"

"You remember Auntie, when we found her, she was asking for her hammer. Maybe this is what she was talking about," Scootaloo said but Daring was already shaking her head.

"Scootaloo, you know that's impossible. Let me show you…" Daring stood up from the table and trotted over towards one of the half-dozen bookshelves that were scattered about the house. She leaned down, squinting at the embossed titles on the spines.

"Here it is," she said, pulling out a rather ancient looking encyclopedic book entitled '**_A Complete and Thorough Encyclopedia of Equestrian Mythology_**' by I.M. Wordy. "I spent half of last night looking for this book. I knew I heard her name before somewhere."

She hefted it over to the breakfast table and set it down, making quite a bit of noise as the hardcover book slammed into the tabletop, and paged until she reached the 'R' section of the encyclopedia.

"Look: 'Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, Ancient Equestrian goddess of thunder and storms. Wielded her hammer Mjolnir, which could open passages to the other realms that were connected through Yggdrasil, the World's Tree. She was often believed to be the eldest daughter of Celestia, goddess of the sun and ruler of the Sky Realm, Equinsgard.'"

"That's what she told me!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Except her mother—Celestia—isn't a goddess, just the All-Mother which is like their queen and she does rule over Equinsgard, but she was going to step down and give it to Rainbow Dash but they got into a fight and Celestia banished her here!"

Daring sighed deeply. "Scootaloo, those stories are more than five hundred years old. There's absolutely no way for that pony..." she motioned towards the staircase that lead upstairs. "...Could be the one in the book."

"But Auntie, _think!_ Think about how we found her and all the stuff she's said and now the hammer's here! And look-that pony in the drawing looks exactly like Rainbow! Don't deny it!" Scootaloo insisted, pointing back at the picture in the book.

The drawing showed a mare dressed in a armor with a flowing red cape and hefting an oversized hammer skyward as she flew through the air, a brash and self-assured grin on her face as bolts of lightning sprouted from the hammer and spreading through the cloud covered sky.

"Yes it does look quite a bit like Rainbow Dash but that could be the very reason she clung to this psychosis..." Daring began but was interrupted by a voice:

"Did somepony call for me?"

The three ponies turned in the direction of the voice to see Rainbow Dash standing in the hallway, her eyebrow raised. Having another chance to look at Rainbow, Daring had to admit that similarities were uncanny. Asides from the fact that the pony in the book had a pair of wings the drawing did look exactly like Rainbow; their coat was even the exact same shade of blue and her mane cut matched the drawing's perfectly.

Rainbow must have noticed the way Daring was staring at her, for her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Why do you look at me in such a manner?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, you just really reminded me of somepony," She said, subconsciously moving in front of the book in an attempt to block it from Rainbow's line of sight. Something inside of her told her that only trouble could come from this delusional pony seeing the illustration.

"Hey Rainbow!" Scootaloo piped up, grabbing the book off the table top before Daring could stop her and running over to Rainbow Dash. "Isn't this you?" She did her best to hold the oversized book open in front of the pony's face. Rainbow's eyes instantly latched onto the faded illustration on the page.

"What is this? Why is my likeness in this book?" she demanded. She took the book from the filly and began to flip through the pages. Her eyes grew wider with each page and Daring could have sworn that she saw a light bulb appear over the rainbow-maned pony's head.

"By the All-Fathers…" Rainbow said, her voice a reverent whisper. "It's as if whoever wrote this tome knew me personally." She paused over a section, smiling knowingly. "Indeed, he even knew of the time me and my companions…" she unexpectedly trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she read the text in the book under her breath. "Calumny!" she spat, dropping the book to the ground as if it were suddenly filthy.

"What?" Scootaloo, Daring and Comet Tail all said at once.

"This..._slanderous_ tome somehow insinuates that I never slew Fafnir! It says it is nothing more than a mere legend! A filly's fairy story!" she stomped over to the table and sat down, eyeing the book on the floor with disdain. "May Faust visit much suffering upon whomever wrote that vile tract for profaning a name of such stature as mine!"

Daring eyed Rainbow for a moment, her own eyebrow raised before picking the book up and setting it back on the bookshelf. Without a word, she walked back to the table, sitting down and studying Rainbow as subtly as she could.

A part of Daring kept reminding herself that this pony sitting across from her was just some random nutcase who read too much Equestrian mythology, played _Wands and Wizards_ too much and listened to obscure metal bands. However, there was no denying that the grumpy earth pony looked as if she were the drawing in the book made real (minus the wings). The other mare's expression looked as if she were genuinely offended by the book and she continually muttered under her breath, her fore hooves crossed tightly, looking like a petulant seven year old who had been called a silly name. Scootaloo reached a hoof towards Rainbow.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the book, I really didn't mean to make you mad," She said apologetically. Rainbow simply grunted in response. Scootaloo looked over to the newspaper, which was still unattended on the table, and pulled it over.

"But if it makes you feel any better, there was this in the local paper." She handed it over to Rainbow, who looked at the newspaper with a mildly annoyed expression. Still muttering under her breath, she grabbed the newspaper from Scootaloo brusquely, and looked back at Scootaloo.

"And what, pray tell, should I do with this?" she asked, obviously still miffed about the book. "Is this another jest in order to offend me?"

"Oh no! Read this," Scootaloo said, pointing to the article they had been reading earlier.

Daring tensed up slightly. Having already seen her somewhat adverse reaction to the book, the idea of this pony seeing news of a giant hammer out in the desert would most certainly mean something bad. However, she still didn't do anything to stop Rainbow from reading the paper, as her own, inner archaeologist was practically begging for an excuse to scamper out into the desert herself and take a look at the hammer…if it really was a hammer.

Rainbow's eyes widened again. "Do my eyes deceive me?" she said, pulling the paper close to her face, her expression morphing from vague confusion to absolute joy. "Mjolnir, I have found you at last!"

She bolted from her chair and started for the door before Daring leapt after her.

"Hold on there!" she shouted, grabbing the rampaging pony by the tail and dragging her to a halt. "Where are you going?!"

"To retrieve Mjolnir!" Rainbow protested, turning and tugging at her tail.

"What do you mean Mjolnir?" Daring asked, stepping in front of Rainbow so that she blocked the doorway. "You're still injured, I can't let you go traipsing through the desert after some hammer stuck in the mud."

"You do not understand mortal! I need Mjolnir so that I may regain my full power!" Rainbow insisted, stamping a foot on the ground. "Without it I shall be forced to live out my days on the ground, never to soar through the skies as I did in my youth."

"Still, you're not fit enough to go out," Daring insisted. "Besides it might be some random archeological find. Since it's from myth that would mean ancient civilizations would have made objects symbolizing of their gods. Which is why…" She stepped away from the door and grabbing her saddlebags off the hat rack. "I'm going to go check it out first." Rainbow and Scootaloo opened their mouths to protest but she glared until they seemed to deflate and sulk back to the table. Daring simply rolled her eyes.

"Look, it's probably not much to look at anyways and I probably won't be able to see it, a bunch of employed scientists will probably already be stake around it. I'll probably be back within an hour okay?"

The two dejected ponies nodded glumly and Daring took this as a cue to leave. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

After a moment of silence, Rainbow and Scootaloo shared a knowing smirk. Comet Tail took notice of this and lifted a hoof in protest.

"Um, whatever it is you're thinking, I've got a gut feeling it can't be good."

Without saying a word, Rainbow and Scootaloo started upstairs, leaving Comet Tail alone at the breakfast table.

"And once more, I find myself totally useless...nice," Comet Tail sighed, stirring his oatmeal lazily.

/

Daring landed smoothly a little ways from the crater just out of town. The short time it had taken to fly there was enough time for her to get excited about whatever it was that lay in the center of the crater. It had been almost three years since her last time in the field and though retirement had been relaxing she often found herself daydreaming about the old days and reading through her old diaries she kept for each journey.

Yes, it would be a treat to get her hooves dirty again—that is if the situation turned out the way she hoped. She had tried to discourage Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to avoid any disappointment but honestly she was as eager as they were for a chance to inspect the object—for different reasons of course.

As Daring continued in the reported direction of the carter on hoof, the first thing she noticed was an unexpected number of ponies all wandering about, all dressed in matching pristine black suits and wearing sunglasses.

_Well that's odd,_ she thought. The news had only been reported this morning; she had expected onlookers and town ponies coming to see the "UFO" and maybe bring it home if they could and then eventually a scientist or two come to collect what was left for research. But a small army of distinctly suspicious yet official looking personnel, all concentrated around dirt mound in hole in the ground? That was more bizarre than the unidentified object.

She paused some paces away from the crowd and ducked behind a rather scrub bush, reaching into her saddle bags and pulling out her weathered binoculars. She peered through them and smiled when she spotted exactly what she hoped: an abnormally large hammer jutted out a rock in the exact center of the crater.

The hammer looked…strange. Well not just the hammer; it was very polished or perhaps it was the very substance it was made out of that caused it to glimmer, it certainly didn't look like any metal she had ever seen before, and seemed to have some something carved on it that she couldn't quite make out.

But then there was the rock it was…well, imbedded in it was the only word for it. It looked as if the hammer had been molded into this single protruding piece of rock and so the hammer itself was halfway immersed in it with its handle jutting out at a slight angle towards the sky. If it had simply fallen out of the sky—as it's suddenly appearance and the crater suggested—why did it seemed to have come out from the earth?

And why was the crater so big? The hammer wasn't large enough to make that big an impact, and if it did why was it coming out of a piece of rock It should have just flattened the ground under it like the rest of the crater.

This all had a magical air to it but if that was the case what unicorn would do this and why? The hammer was from myth, was this part of some pagan ceremony or rite? She knew a thing or two about those and this didn't really fit the picture either.

Her observation was interrupted, however, by a pony in a white lab coat stepping in her line of sight directly at the edge of the crater blocking her view of the hammer.

"Dang it," she muttered and started to rise to move towards another vantage point. But a sudden, sharp whizzing sound diverted her attention and she jumped back as an arrow unexpectedly shot into the ground just inches from her left hoof.

"Excuse me," a megaphone amplified voice said. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a rather tall looking green and purple dragon in a business suit looking towards her, said megaphone held up to his mouth. Next to him, balanced on her hind legs, was a bright pink earth pony wielding a bow and arrow pointed towards her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but will you please vacate the premises? Or else we'll have to fire more than just a warning shot." His tone was completely relaxed and almost friendly but very firm, and somehow she didn't doubt he wouldn't hesitate to initiate his threat. And years of rather similar experiences enforced her idea that messing with appeared to be a shady government organization was most likely going to get her into an incredible amount of trouble.

She nodded, she always found speaking as little as possible was the best move in these situations, and made to fly off but the dragon stopped her.

"Ma'am, could you please walk until you clear the perimeter? Just to be safe." He gave a toothy smile but his eyes stared directly into hers.

Daring nodded again and was about to turn towards town when the distant sound of thunder caught her ears and she glanced to the east to see a large bank of thunderclouds rolling in.

_Huh...that's odd._ She raised an eyebrow. _Didn't know they scheduled a thunderstorm for tonight...better get back home before I get caught in it._

For some reasons the clouds made her think of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo and suddenly she was terribly disappointed that she would have no real news to tell them. She had told them not to expect anything but…

She had to admit, she had certainly expected _something._

Sighing, Daring started back towards town at a quick trot, another plea of thunder echoing in her ears.

/

Daring landed outside of her house, letting her wings lay limply at her sides as she trotted up inside.

_I'm getting old…just a short flight and I'm already sore…_

The thunder clouds continued to roll across the eastern sky, growing more ominous. A low growl of thunder rumbled across the sky as Daring fiddled with the door and unlocked it.

"Scootaloo? Comet? I'm back!" she called out, walking into the living room. Her jaw dropped and she nearly shrieked at the sight of Comet Tail, strapped to a recliner with duct tape with the television pulled up in front of him and playing a rather cheesy movie.

"Um…hi, Daring. This is rather awkward isn't it?" he said, obviously beside himself with embarrassment.

"Comet. What the hay are you doing?" Daring demanded. She wondered if this was some new fascination with Scootaloo, maybe she had moved on from old music and myth to being an escape artist. She trotted over and started to try and undo the duct tape.

"Well, funny story," Comet chuckled, wincing as Daring tugged at some of the tape that was stuck to his coat. "Would you believe that Scootaloo and that Rainbow pony did this?"

Daring's head shot up and she looked straight into Comet Tail's eyes. "Comet...where did that pony go?" she asked, willing her voice to stay steady.

"Well, she and Scootaloo went to go get the hamm-"

Daring bolted back out the door with a word, leaving Comet Tail only half-freed from his bounds. Comet Tail simply sighed dejectedly, then suddenly blushed.

"Oh right...I'm a unicorn," he said with a sigh as his horn flared and his magic slowly undid the rest of the tape. "Today is just not your day Comet...today is just not your day."

/

Scootaloo and Rainbow crouched at the crest of the hill, peering down at the wide array of tents and covered pathways below. It looked as if someone had assembled a large maze centered around the crater, with the offices and corridors covered by opaque plastic. At various points along the maze outside of the covered walkways and rooms there were what looked like small mobile homes from which could be heard the hum of generators. They could see several of ponies setting up spotlights for the oncoming dark of night and the looming storm, levitating pieces of the skeletal towers into place.

"Alright, so what do you we do?" Scootaloo asked. Tying Comet Tail up and sneaking out of the house was excitement enough but _this,_ busting into a top secret laboratory for Rainbow's all-powerful weapon was like something out of her comic books—no, it was just like Aunt Daring's stories about her adventures from years ago. Scootaloo was now carrying on a tradition, a legacy of coolness and exploration, she would be a hero just like Daring had been. Maybe she would even—

"What do you mean 'we'?" Rainbow asked, glancing at her. Scootaloo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"Well, I figured since we went all this way, we can both break in and I can help you get your hammer back!" she said excitedly but she already felt her heart sinking into her stomach as Rainbow shook her head.

"_No._ You shall stay behind while I go alone to retrieve Mjolnir."

"But why?"

"Because, you are much too young to partake in such a dangerous mission as this," Rainbow stated.

"I'm not too young!" Scootaloo cried, stamping a hoof on the ground in protest. "I'm thirteen! I can handle myself!"

But Rainbow Dash was now giving her a hard look that made Scootaloo want to cringe with embarrassment. "No. You shall stay behind and keep watch."

Scootaloo hung her head, trying to hide her tears. "I don't wanna keep watch," she mumbled. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Rainbow looking down at her sympathetically.

"Take heart Scootaloo. I promise something beyond belief to show you once I reacquire Mjolnir. But you must stay behind and I must go alone. Understand?"

Scootaloo let out a dejected sigh. "Alright. Promise you'll come back?"

Rainbow nodded. "I promise." She then glanced up at the sky and smiled. "You'd better find some cover too, before the rain starts."

"Rain? I thought the Weather Team scheduled the storm for tomorrow morning," Scootaloo said. She knew the clouds were dark but still she had never heard of the Weather Team causing any kind of climate change without informing the public.

"Oh trust me," Rainbow said, her smiling widening. "It's going to rain." With that, she started downhill, leaving Scootaloo hunkered on the hill watching her.

/

Rainbow strode downhill, being care not to attract any attention. She slinked under the temporary fence that had been set up around the crater and ducked behind one of the vehicles as a spotlight swung in her direction. Waiting a moment for the spotlight to move on, she snuck around the vehicle and grabbed a raincoat that had been left in the open, mentally thanking the forces of fate for being in her favor as the rain started to fall from the sky.

The rain fell unexpectedly hard, quickly turning the dirt beneath Rainbow's feet into mud. She smiled. This meant that none of the more than two dozen ponies scampering about could hear her hoofsteps.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" A voice behind her said.

She turned to see a burly earth pony galloping towards her. Her cover blown, she shed the raincoat and darted towards the entrance to the enclosed passageways she hoped would lead to Mjolnir. She leapt right through the thin material separating the pathways from the elements and ran as fast as her hooves could carry her towards where she assumed was the center of the facility.

As soon as she entered the passageway however, she was greeted by the sight of two more ponies stepping in her way. They swung their hooves towards her and she dodged, their blows missing her head by inches. She rolled to the floor and swung a hoof outwards, knocking the larger ponies' hooves out from under them. They sprawled to the floor and Rainbow could hear a loud voice shouting over the speakers. She smiled. The thrill of combat rushed through her. This was going to be quite the enjoyable little romp.

/

Spike meanwhile watched in shock and surprise as the mysterious pony somehow managed to trip up the two security guards. He watched as she galloped out of the range of one camera and into the range of the next set of cameras. He whipped out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Can somepony please take out that mare!" he ordered, his voice remaining calm in spite of his own frustration. How was it possible that one mare just up and knocked out two of his guards with one swipe of her foreleg? A gaggle of activity behind him confirmed that they were heeding his orders and he watched as sets of security ponies headed in the direction where the mare was last spotted.

"_I got it Spiky Wikey, tell everyone else to set up a perimeter,_" Pinkie Pie's voice said over radio.

"Make it quick," Spike replied, ignoring the rather annoying pet name, instead focusing on the strange mare in the cameras, bewildered.

_Who in Celestia's name are you?_

A crackling came over his walkie-talkie and he reflexively answered it. "Yes, this is Agent Spike, what is it?" he asked, his eyes still focused on the security screen.

"_Agent Spike, we've managed to find a young filly just outside the base._"

"Small filly, what are you talking about?" he asked, the strange news distracting him from the security screen.

"_A small orange pegasus sir. We found her by the west fence. What do you want us to do with her?_" the voice on the other end asked, as Spike could hear the young voice of a filly protesting in the background.

"Bring her here. I want to talk to her," Spike said, a feeling in his gut telling him that the mysterious earth pony and the pegasus filly were connected.

"_Roger that sir,_" the voice on the other end said, before cutting off communications.

/

Scootaloo was begrudgingly lead inside the base, carried over the shoulder of a much larger stallion as if she were a three year old. The stallion took inside a rather unadorned white room with a simple chair and table. Sitting at the table was a rather tall and lanky looking dragon in a business suit.

The large stallion plopped her rather unceremoniously on the chair in front of the dragon.

"Hello there little filly," the dragon said in a vaguely condescending tone.

"I'm not a little filly, I'm thirteen years old" Scootaloo said, crossing her forehooves. She knew deep down that she probably shouldn't be mouthing off to what looked like a secret agent, but ignored it, more focused on her bruised ego.

"Alright then, I won't call you a little filly. But I do need to know what you were doing here in the first place. It's awfully late for somepony your age to be scampering about, let alone camping almost two miles outside of town," the dragon said, crossing his arms, looking down at Scootaloo with an expression that reminded her of her father when he was disappointed in her.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Scootaloo said defiantly, though a little voice in her was saying this was a very bad idea. But she had a feeling she was acting like Rainbow Dash would in the situation.

The dragon simply sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Alright then. Since you haven't done anything wrong, at least not technically, we can't do anything more then just hold you until we call your mother." He started to the door, reaching into his suit to pull out a walkie-talkie that had crackled again.

"Yes what is it?" he asked, stepping outside the room.

"_We've got Agent Pie and that crazy pony duking it out right now. Do you want us to do anything?_" the voice on the other end asked. The dragon's eyes narrowed slightly while Scootaloo's widened. Rainbow Dash was fighting somepony? _And she was missing it?_

"Where are Agent Pie and the pony exactly?"

"_About five or six meters from the object sir,_" The voice replied.

"Get me on Agent Pie's channel, I've got a feeling that that crazy pony has something to do with the hammer."

"_Roger that sir, patching you through._" There was a blast of static before the sound of breathing could be heard.

"Agent Pie I want you to pull back," the dragon said. "Go to the nest and await further order. I want to see what that pony does with the hammer."

"_Okie dokie loki, Spikey Wikey!_" a high-pitched voice replied, Agent Pie Scootaloo presumed.

_I've heard weirder names I guess,_ she thought.

The dragon rolled his eyes and exited the room, leaving Scootaloo alone. As soon as she knew she was alone, she rushed over to the door and tried to turn the knob. But it was locked. She then tried to bust through the wall like Rainbow Dash had done but they were surprisingly sturdy, she couldn't even look through these ones. She even pressed her ear to the wall but could hear nothing but hurrying hooves and somepony barking orders she didn't understand. So finally she trudged over to the chair and sat down, head hanging.

_So much for being a hero._

/

Rainbow Dash continued through the maze, quickly losing her bearings.

_Damnation where am I?!_ She thought, her head whipping around and around, looking for some sign of Mjolnir. From behind her she could hear the sound of galloping hooves and she knew that the ponies chasing her were closing in. Biting her lip slightly, she darted to the left, entering another passageway only to be greeted by another security guard who stepped out of nowhere, swinging a hoof out and managing to thwack her in the face. Rainbow stumbled to the floor.

"Thought ya could just wander in didja?" the big pony scoffed as Rainbow rubbed her chin slightly. A throbbing pain confirmed that the pony had, in fact, managed to injure her. She looked up at him, maintaining her brash aura of confidence.

"You're big," she said, standing back up on her feet. "Too bad…I've fought bigger." With that, she bucked the larger stallion in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. As he stumbled, he grabbed onto her tail with his forehooves, dragging her down with him off the pathway, through the tarp and into the mud, where they rolled down the small rise in the ground that the pathway was constructed over.

The two rolled and tumbled, Rainbow managing to squeeze out of the large stallion's death grip. Staggering to her feet, she landed him another good buck to the chest. As he fell back into the mud this time he managed to grab onto her rear leg and drag her down with him, pinning her to the ground with her rear leg pinned under her awkwardly. He lifted a hoof and landed a punch on her face, causing her to roar in pain. She swung a forehoof upwards, landing her hoof with a satisfying crunch on his muzzle, sending him stumbling backwards. Seizing the advantage, she dragged herself to her feet again, and launched herself towards the large stallion, this time bucking him in the face and sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious.

"Victory is mine!" she cheered, letting out a satisfied huff and clambering back onto the passageway, shaking off the excess mud from her body. Her ears caught the sound of more hooves coming towards her again, along with more orders being shouted. She started galloping again, wincing as the leg that had been pinned cried out in protest.

She shrugged off the pain. _Don't worry Rainbow…this'll all be solved in a moment. Just need to reacquire Mjolnir and I shall be restored to my full power and all shall be well._

"SURPRISE!" Came a shrill shriek.

An explosion of pink flew across Rainbow's vision as she was greeted by another hoof to her face. She cried out in pain and rubbed her muzzle. Her vision swam for a moment before clearing to reveal a bizarre sight.

Standing upright on her rear hooves was a bright pink earth pony mare in a black jacket. Clipped to her fetlocks and ready to fire was a bow and arrow. Rainbow ducked as the mare fired off a shot, which whizzed by and shot straight through the tarp. Rainbow, not one to let an arrow just be fired at her face, swung around, intent to buck the other pony off her feet. The other pony however, must have seen the buck coming, as she leapt off the ground like a spring and sailed through the air over Rainbow's head, landing perfectly on her four hooves. Before Rainbow even had a chance to fully spin around and ready herself for another attack, she was greeted by a pair of hooves to the face and was sent sprawling.

"Gotcha!" the other mare giggled.

Rainbow simply growled in fury and swung a hoof towards the pink mare, who simply dodged again and somehow managed to fire off another shot with her bow and arrow. It missed Rainbow's head by about an eighth of an inch, managing to clip her ear.

"Oopsy! Clumsy me!" The pink pony giggled with what sounded like joy, only managing to make Rainbow even angrier. Rainbow lunged towards the annoying pink tormentor, and this time, managed to tackle the lighter pony to the ground. She pinned the pink pony to the floor and tried to punch her in the face, but the mare somehow managed to dodge every hit. The earth pony then returned the favor and landed a good, hard punch on Rainbow's lower jaw, using the precious few seconds of Rainbow crying in pain to slip out from underneath her.

"Over here silly!" she chirped, tapping Rainbow on the shoulder. Rainbow spun around, her hooves flung wide in an attempt to score a hit. She heard a sharp knock sound and the other pony yelped.

"Ouch!" the other pony shouted, rubbing her own jaw in pain. Rainbow pressed the advantage and tackled her again, this time pinning her from behind so that the other pony was lying on her stomach.

"Oooh boy this is awkward!" the other pony said, glancing back at Rainbow, who was now crouched over her.

"Silence! I have won victory! Now allow me to retrieve Mjolnir and I shall let you go!" Rainbow shouted back.

"CROTCH SHOT!" the other mare shouted in response, as she bucked backwards violently. Rainbow suddenly felt an explosion of pain shoot through her as she felt something hard and metallic impact a very sensitive spot down beneath her stomach. The pony then scampered out from under her as Rainbow fell over, gasping in agony.

"AH! INFERNAL NAG!" she shrieked, her voice hoarse from the pain. The other pony simply shrugged, adjusting the quiver on her back, which was somewhat off kilter.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy meany McMeanPants," she chirped, readying another arrow and aiming it towards Rainbow. Rainbow simply rolled on the ground, doubled over in pain, unable to do more than simply stare daggers at the obnoxious mare. The mare simply giggled in response, all of a sudden putting a hoof to her ear and nodding rapidly. "Okie dokie loki, Spikey Wikey!" she said, looking back at Rainbow who simply glared at her.

"Sorry to spoil the party, but this party pony is gotta go now! Bye!" she snickered, waving a hoof goodbye, then bouncing away in a pink streak, leaving the incredibly angry Rainbow Dash to scream and shout after the other mare.

"COME AND FIGHT HONESTLY YOU WRETCHED IMP!" Rainbow shouted, struggling back to her feet and looking to see where the sadistic pony went. Her eyes shot around, looking for any sign of the mare. Finding nothing, she staggered forward, her lower regions still throbbing in pain.

_Ignore it Rainbow!_ She chided herself. _You have attainted injuries of a worst nature in combat. Mjolnir is more important than some mean-spirited mortal. Retrieve Mjolnir and then you can deal with that nag._

She smiled grimly as she caught sight of her prize. It seems that Fate hadn't totally abandoned her as it turned out that she was now mere feet away from her precious Mjolnir. She staggered towards the hammer, ignoring the rain that still poured down from above.

There it was, just like the paper had said. It jutted out of the rock, its handle pointed to the sky. Embossed in it was the triquetra Rainbow recognized with a flood of nostalgia, her personal seal.

_And now Mother,_ she thought, smiling in satisfaction as she reached for it slowly. _I shall prove my worthiness._

Her hooves wrapped around the handle slowly, relishing the wonderful feeling of the rough and weathered grip in her hooves. Taking a deep breath, she paused, taking in the full scope of what she had achieved.

No longer would she have to suffer with the humiliation of being mocked or called mad. She could finally show those foolish mortals the truth: she _was_ Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, First Princess of Storms and Thunder, ready to wield her power and humble them before her. It would be just like before, with her clothed in glory and seated beside her mother, ready to claim what was rightfully hers. It was all just one gentle tug away.

She took one more deep breath and pulled.

The hammer didn't move. Blinking in confusion, Rainbow pulled again, this time a little harder.

_No._ Panic began to throb through her body like a war drum. _Why can't I lift it?_ She started to tug violently at the hammer, desperately hoping it was just stuck and would pop loose at any second.

_Please come loose…_ she thought, her heartbeat ringing in her ears and she pulled with all her might, until her muscles burned and screamed in protest. Then, despite her best effort to impede it, like a dam bursting the realization washed over her.

She was not worthy.

She released the hammer as if it had burnt her and looked up at the sky, now so black it seemed to be made out of coal.

"Mother?" she choked out. The sky made no reply, not even a rumble of thunder answered her. She felt tears spilling down her cheek with the rain from above, except unlike the rain the tears burned.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping against all mad hope that maybe her mother would suddenly appear in an almighty fiery explosion of power and might and somehow rescue her from this fate. But there was no explosion, no power or might, and definitely no rescue. The sky remained stony and shut, simply pouring water down upon her in an endless torrent.

The full weight of her actions fell on her like a stone, crushing all that was within her beneath it. She now began to weep, wrenching and heaving sobs, as her entire body was seized in a surge of bereavement and desolation. From under her rain soaked mane, Rainbow could make out the faint glimmer of the triquetra briefly flicker along the surface of Mjolnir before seemingly being washed away by the rain. She barely noticed the presence of other ponies walking up to her, and unceremoniously slapping a pair of hoofcuffs around her forelegs before dragging her back through the mud towards the facility.

**"Encumbered forever by desire and ambition**

**There's a hunger still unsatisfied**

**Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon**

**Though down this road we've been so many times"**

**- _High Hopes_ by Pink Floyd**


	11. Act II - 10 - The Pain of Staying

_**Act II:**_

_**All Equal in the End**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**"The Pain of Staying the Same"**_

Scootaloo sat in the sterile room where the dragon had left her, staring glumly at her hooves. She could still hear the rain pitter-pattering off the tarp and dripping around her, which only managed to heighten the feeling of isolation and worry.

As much as Scootaloo would have liked to protest, she was scared. She hadn't seen or heard neither hide nor tail of Rainbow since the other pony went down into the base and Scootaloo was starting to imagine Rainbow Dash getting captured or worse…

_No way, Scoots,_ she told herself fiercely. _There's no way a pony as awesome as Rainbow Dash could get caught. She's just too awesome._

The sudden sound of a doorknob jiggling caught Scootaloo's attention. The door opened to reveal the last pony Scootaloo expected to see.

"Auntie!" She shouted, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to throw her hooves around a very relieved-looking Daring, who returned the hug. The sound of a throat being cleared finally made Daring and Scootaloo release each other and Scootaloo saw the dragon who had imprisoned her.

"Thank you so much for keeping her safe, Mr...?" Daring asked, extending a hoof for a shake. The dragon smiled and shook her hoof.

"Agent Spike. And it was nothing, just make sure she doesn't get into such trouble again, okay?"

Daring nodded. "Most definitely, Agent Spike." She then looked down at Scootaloo, who shrank at her visible disappointment.

"Good, then. I can send a unit to escort you home you'd like," the dragon proposed.

"Um no, that's okay. I think I can manage the flight back." Daring emphasized her words with a ruffle of her wings. "Thank you, though."

The dragon shook his head. "No problem at all, Professor. You're both free to go."

Daring smiled gratefully and beckoned for Scootaloo. "Come on, Scootaloo, let's go home now."

Scootaloo was set to bound out of the door to freedom but a thought made her hesitate. "What about Rainbow, Auntie?"

Scootaloo saw the dragon's eyebrows rise and Daring bite her lip, both of them looking suspiciously similar to the doctors in the hospital who hadn't wanted to tell her that her parents had died.

"Scootaloo, I don't know who you're talking about. Let's just go home," she said quickly, grabbing Scootaloo's hoof and starting to drag her towards the door.

"But Auntie..." she murmured, shocked that her aunt would simply leave Rainbow Dash behind like that.

"No. We're going home now, Scootaloo, and trust me when I say that you're in an awful amount of trouble," Daring replied, grabbing Scootaloo by the hoof and leading her out. Scootaloo didn't offer much protest, simply taken aback by her aunt's behavior. The two of them were able to trot out of the tent and out of the base with relative ease, neither sharing a word.

As they walked off, Agent Spike sighed slightly, putting his claws in his pockets and turning back inside. He had a very interesting pony to speak with.

/

Rainbow Dash sat alone in the pure white room, her hooves bound to the chair she was seated on, preventing her from moving.

Of course, what was the point of moving? To escape? What for? What reason did she truly have to get up and walk out of this empty room? There was no purpose or individual for whose sake she had any grounds to raise herself up from this despondent slump.

She stared at the large mirror placed in the wall across from her. Her reflection gazed back, limp and dazed and weary. Her tangled hair hung over her tear-stained face and her coat was smeared with mud and covered in bloody cuts and bruises. A few days ago, she might have rejoiced in such results of battle, but now instead of a victorious conquest, she saw a filthy, bedraggled dupe. She could just catch sight of her flank as well and its stark, blank surface.

She'd never noticed it really until now, since she was so consumed with retrieving her beloved Mjolnir to allow herself to worry. But now her bare flank, missing wings and beaten body, along with her loss of Mjolnir, was all too much to be denied even by her own stubbornness.

Here she was, Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden, a blank flank unworthy of her title.

Rainbow remembered hearing the story of her great-grandmother drowning herself in the river after the death of her child and how she used to think it was folly and weakness that had spurred such an action. But now she knew and finally understood. It was despondence; the realization that life would drag you down like sinking sand, an unshakable noose that divided you from any light or security or peace.

_Was I so self-centered that even in the case of my own blood I condemned a bereaved mother simply because I could never imagine losing anything comparable? Was I so secure in my own power that I truly believed my happiness was untouchable? Am I still so selfish I am comparing my circumstances to the death of a child?_

Rainbow realized what she truly yearned for in that moment: to be anything but her contemptible, egocentric and pathetic self.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room being opened, revealing a tall purple dragon with green spikes. Under his arm was a small foldout chair which he quietly popped it open and set in on the floor, taking a seat directly in front of her.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen a mare or anypony as a matter of fact, get through that much security. I have to admit, it was really impressive," he said casually. Rainbow simply stared over his shoulder; she could see no reason to respond.

"I mean it's not easy, what you did. You made my best guys, the elite of the elite, the most highly trained Special Forces ponies in the world, look like a bunch of droopy-eyed, legless fillies," the dragon continued. "From what I've seen in this job, it takes a pony of a very special skill set to pull off what you pulled off tonight." He stopped and looked at Rainbow Dash expectantly for a moment then shrugged.

"Alrighty then, what I really want to know is this—" Here the dragon leaned forward and his tone became severe. "Where did you receive your training? Because I have a strong feeling they don't teach combat skills like that in the local gym."

Rainbow Dash still offered no answer.

The dragon sighed and leaned back in his chair, obviously frustrated. "Alright then, still not talking. I guess I'll have to ask until a name rings a bell huh?" He crossed his claws. "Okay then. South Griffinheim? No? Funny, that's where most of these nut jobs come from. Zebrecia then? Hmmm. No... No you seem to be more of a soldier-of-fortune type. What with the blank flank and all."

Rainbow Dash flinched and felt another cold wave of misery churn in her stomach.

"Who are you?" the dragon demanded and this time Rainbow looked at him somberly.

_I am nothing._ She thought, not even having enough willpower to say it out loud.

The dragon stood up abruptly. "Well, no matter, we have a friend who might be able to find that out." He folded the chair, tucking it back under his shoulder, and made his way to the door. "If anypony is able to get you to talk, it'll be him."

With those words he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Rainbow Dash alone again.

_There is nothing to say…._

"Rainbow Dash…" A very familiar voice caused Rainbow bolt up in her seat, her eyes shooting about the door. She couldn't see anypony…

"H-hello?" She called out. _Don't let your hope up, it couldn't—_

Her roving eyes froze as something materialized before her.

A blue unicorn clothed in an elegant black coat stood in the center of the room, looking down at her with concerned expression in her purple eyes.

"_Trixie?_" Rainbow Dash squeaked, emotion squeezing her voice. "Is that you?"

Trixie smiled gently. "Indeed it is, sister."

Rainbow felt fresh tears streaming down her face and she tried to jump to her feet, momentarily forgetting the binds that kept her firmly stationed. "Oh thank the All-Fathers! Has Mother forgiven me?! May I come home?"

Trixie however was shaking her head slowly, her expression suddenly afflicted. Rainbow felt her stomach suddenly twist violently. "Trixie, what is the matter? Is there something amiss in Equinsgard? Is that why I could not lift Mjolnir?"

Trixie heaved a shaky sigh.

"Dashie, Mother is… dead."

Rainbow Dash stared at her for an impossibly long, numb moment. _But I just saw Mother,_ was all she could think. _This is more of Trixie's mockery, that is all…_

"You should not make such jests," She said but her words came out choked and she could taste the salt of her tears in her mouth. They were icy cold now but somehow she felt as if they were burning right through her.

Trixie was still shaking her head as if she couldn't stop and Rainbow could still see tears glittering in her eyes. "Dashie, I am not jesting. It seems your banishment, the threat of Changeling invasion, it was all simply too much…"

_But I just **saw** her. She was so angry at me, I was supposed to apologize…_ Rainbow thought, her head spinning with confusion.

"You mustn't blame yourself," Trixie said softly, placing a tender hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "All of us know of your love for Mother. I even tried to convince her of this…"

Rainbow couldn't understand how she could be sitting down but still feel like she was falling. "Wh-what did she…?"

"She refused to listen to me. She was simply too injured by your words before banishment. And to think that she placed the hammer right within your reach of it, yet she knew you would never be able to wield it again…" She trailed off as Rainbow let out a series of heaving sobs and that was all that filled the silence between the two for a long time.

"Dashie…" Trixie said after Rainbow's sobs had quieted to loud sniffles. Her voice sounded so much like Mother's when she was trying to be consoling. "I feel I must also inform you that the burden of leadership of Equinsgard falls on my shoulders."

Rainbow Dash looked up, her eyes raw and swollen. "Then-then you can bring me home… yes?"

Trixie hung her head. "In the aftermath of Mother's death, I was able to create a rather ramshackle peace treaty with Hekkerheim. However, it depends on the promise that you stay here."

"Surely Auntie Luna or Auntie Cadance can—"

"Both Luna and Cadance expressly forbid your return. They say we must do all in our power to keep the peace, that without Mother Equinsgard is in no place to defend itself from an attack even by a weakened Hekkerheim. I assure you if I had my way you'd be home right now with your powers fully restored…" She paused, biting her lower lip as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "…But I can't. This is my farewell, dear sister. I am so sorry—"

Rainbow Dash shook her head slowly. "No, you don't have to apologize, this is all _my_ fault, Trixie. I shouldn't have gone to Hekkerheim in the manner in which I did. I…" She had to stop and swallow stickiness in her throat. "I… _deserve_ this punishment. Thank you for coming to me. You did not have to and I can never thank you enough."

There was a pause between the two once more which was finally broken by Trixie heaving a sigh.

"Goodbye then, my sister," Trixie said quietly then turned around slowly and dissipating like smoke.

It felt fitting to Rainbow that the last image she would ever have of her sister was her back turned on her.

"Goodbye," she said softly to the empty air.

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" A profoundly deep and unfamiliar voice said.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see a tall, lean dark grey earth pony with curly black hair striding rapidly into the room. He wore a long black coat that covered his cutie mark and he practically radiated an aura of such self-assurance that bordered on pure conceit. It was an attitude that Rainbow would have previously associated with a noble or royalty, now it just reeked of bitter foolishness.

Beside him stood a rather short and stocky light-yellow earth pony with a blonde mane and a stethoscope cutie mark. His air was a composed steadfastness and Rainbow thought that yesterday she might not have even noticed him.

"I only just came in," the tall one said, raising an eyebrow. His eyes scanned Rainbow Dash in a brilliant flash of greenish-blue and his eyebrows rose and fell as if he were shifting through sand and kept catching glimpses of gold.

"Let's see..." he muttered, his face turning flinty with focus. "You're a stranger. You've never been here before, in fact I don't think you even _intended_ to be here. Looks like you were abandoned, and judging by your miserable posture and expression, probably because of something foolish you've done. But it's only just _now_ hit you that you're stuck here, for good. And you've lost something important— that hammer outside perhaps?"

Rainbow stared at him in bewildered resentment. Was this some sort of Equestrian torture, to have some snarky pony come and verbally strip you naked?

The stallion seemed to take note of her expression. "Ah yes, it was most definitely that hammer. I've managed to strike a nerve, have I? Rather possessive, are we? You plowed through twenty heavily armed and well trained ponies single-hoofedly, all for one object. So strong, why do you need it? A gift maybe? Ohhhh yes, but something more…a weapon? Considering how powerful you are already, it must be a very powerful one."

Rainbow Dash hung her head and shut her eyes; she was too tired for this contempt. He was already regurgitating facts she already knew, so what if everypony else did? The only ponies who mattered despised her and were lost to her forever, what other pony's judgment was of any importance compared to that?

The stallion spun on his heels and spoke to the other stallion, who hadn't spoken since their entrance. "Come, Trotson, I believe that I've amassed enough information for Agent Spike to be satisfied." He strode toward towards the door, swishing his scarf around his neck in a dramatic manner as the other pony simply nodded.

"Of course, Fetlock. Simply had to fly us all the way from Canterlot for this, didn't you?" he said flatly.

As they walked out, the taller one scoffed. "Oh Trots, you liked the trip, don't lie."

And with that the door closed, leaving Rainbow alone once more.

/

Meanwhile, Trixie trotted haughtily through the base—or rather the tactile projection did. She always preferred this form as it allowed her to be unseen by anyone she didn't expressly want to be seen by. She passed through a plastic curtain and smiled, spotting her prize jutting out of the stone.

Taking notice of the several unicorns that all hovered around the hammer, muttering amongst themselves and attempting to undo the enchantments that had been placed onto the hammer, she took a moment to cover up her own magical signature before easily walking right through their group and stepping into the small crater.

She stared down at the hammer, glimmering with raindrops, her eyes reflecting its limpid coolness.

_You're mine now…_

She reached and wrapped her hoof around the handle, pausing to savor the solid chill of it her hoof, then with a wide smile gave a sharp tug expecting it to rise easily into her grasp. But instead, the hammer remained set in the stone. Frowning, she gave another, harder tug but still it did not come loose. She let out a huff and tried both hooves.

_Come now, you accursed block of stone, budge…_

She gave it one more mighty yank and yet the hammer remained immovable.

Trixie released the handle and took a step back, her face a burning rage. After taking a deep breath and smoothing her coat, Trixie looked skyward.

"You win this round, _Mother_…" she hissed, practically spitting the last word out like an expletive.

Her form slowly dissolved into the air, with nopony the wiser.

/

Daring landed silently outside of her home with Scootaloo carried atop her back. As Daring opened the front gate Scootaloo silently clambered off and didn't say a word all the way to the front door.

Pausing on the doorstep, Daring looking down at Scootaloo. "Alright, young mare," she said sternly. "You're going to go straight to bed, understand? You've caused quite a bit of trouble tonight, and I think it's safe to say that you're going to be grounded for some time."

Scootaloo's only response was a dejected nod as Daring unlocked the door and motioned for her to step inside. Scootaloo stepped in and Daring followed, being sure to lock the door securely.

"Now Scootaloo, care to explain why you left the house against my orders?" Daring asked, sitting at the table and crossing her hooves. Scootaloo hung her head low but said nothing. Daring suppressed a sigh.

"Scootaloo, you scared me. I come home, find you've _duct-taped_ Comet Tail to a chair and are heading to a high security facility. Did Rainbow put you up to this?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Rainbow wanted to see the _hammer_," she mumbled. "But I was the one who said to duct tape Comet Tail."

Somehow that made sense.

"Scootaloo, I realize you like Rainbow Dash, I really do understand, but there's a point when you have to stop and see things clearly. She broke into a military base for a hammer."

"Why didn't you help her?" Scootaloo burst out suddenly, looking genuinely bewildered. "You _knew_she was there, why did you leave her?"

"Because, Scootaloo, she's an adult. I'm not responsible for her actions in the way I am for yours."

"Then why did you help her last time?"

"I can't keep running after her!" Daring exclaimed, slamming her hoof on the table. "I've got you to look out for; I don't need another lunatic to chase!"

Scootaloo stared at her, looking like she was struggling to hold back tears. "You think I'm a lunatic?"

Daring put her face in her hooves. "No, Scootaloo. You just got caught up in everything…" She trailed off. _I'm just too tired, I can't do this anymore…._ "Just go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

Scootaloo silently turned around and walked up the staircase, leaving Daring alone at the kitchen table. Daring rubbed her eyes until she saw red and white spangles, and when she finally opened them again, they landed on the mythology book she had brought out earlier that morning. Without knowing what she was doing, she pulled it over and opened it. It opened to the page dedicated to Rainbow Dash Celestiamaden and Daring found herself reading the written anecdote of the mythic character.

_A blue-coated and rainbow-maned goddess with a massive hammer. Arrogant, boisterous, hotheaded and belligerent…_

Daring knew if she had come across this twenty years ago, she knew she would have said it was all far too coincidental for it to be chance. How could someone as unstable as this pony seemed fabricate such a complex ruse, unless it was part of some overblown conspiracy? And what conspiracy involved pretending to be a freaking ancient goddess?

Daring slammed her head down on the table.

_Scootaloo will never forgive me for doing nothing. And I'll never get to sleep thinking about this nutcase alone in that place… Can I really take the chance of leaving some poor fool alone with those creepers on the very slim chance she is part of some insane conspiracy?_

Daring lifted her head. "I can't understand how twenty years ago it took me one nanosecond to decide whether to enter a booby-trapped tomb and now I can't choose whether to be a good neighbor or a cautious parent… "

She stood up and made her way wearily out the door… again.

/

Daring Do mentally cursed her own wings for being too tired to lift her from the ground as she galloped back towards the crater. The rain had long since ended, and the streets of the town were now muddy and water splashed everywhere with each puddle Daring raced through. By now, Daring was panting hard as she clambered up the hillside that lead to the crater.

She took a deep breath and started towards the fence, making sure to be as unthreatening looking as possible.

"Um… hello," She called out, waving towards one of the many guard ponies that were patrolling the fence. She winced slightly as a bright beam of light hitting her square in the face.

"Who's there?" The light-blue unicorn guard called out, his voice authoritative. Daring gulped, waving again awkwardly.

"Um, yes, I'm Professor Daring Do," she said, holding up her ID shyly, doing all she could to show she was harmless. _Better safe than sorry...wouldn't want to get shot or anything..._

The unicorn leaned forward, eying the ID carefully before levitating a walkie-talkie to his mouth, not looking away from Daring. "Agent Spike, there's a brown pegasus mare with a grey mane at the fence, a Professor Daring Do."

There was a burst of static before another, oddly familiar voice came over the walkie-talkie, "_Roger that, Glimmer. What does she want?_"

_Sounds like that dragon from earlier…_ Daring thought as the unicorn Daring assumed was named Glimmer gave her an accusatory look.

"What do you want?" He ordered bluntly. Daring took another breath.

"I'm here to help with the dig. I'm an archaeologist," Daring said humbly, hoping that Rainbow was alright and that her plan would actually work.

Glimmer nodded and spoke back into the walkie-talkie. "She says she's an archaeologist and would like speak with you." There was a long pause as Daring worryingly awaited the dragon on the other end's response.

"_Let her in,_" The dragon on the other end replied. Daring let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Glimmer nodded and beckoned towards her.

"Follow me," he ordered, as he trotted along the fence, with Daring sticking close by. Daring decided it would be best to just follow orders and not ruffle any potential feathers by talking too much. So, the two simply walked silently along the fence, until they reached the only opening in the fence, which was a well-patrolled gate that looked large enough to allow a good sized truck to pass through. Glimmer presented his badge to one of the guards and spoke with him quietly for a second before the other guard nodded and flared his own horn. The gate glimmered with light-orange-colored magic and opened.

"Follow me, Professor," Glimmer ordered, to which Daring simply nodded. She could feel some of her confidence returning as everything seemed to be going surprisingly well, all things considered. So far no embarrassing inspections, questions or probing.

"Halt," Glimmer's voice snapped Daring out of her thoughts and she saw his horn glowing again.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, internally worried that something might have gone wrong. She noticed they had only walked a few feet, and were barely inside the makeshift compound. Glimmer, however, simply shook his head.

"No, Professor, just a simple security inspection. Now, please hold still." With that, the glow of his horn intensified and Daring felt the characteristic invasive tingle of a security inspection spell tickle across her body. After several awkward seconds, the glow around Glimmer's horn cleared and he nodded.

"Alright then, you check out. Let's continue," he turned and beckoned again and the two continued to trot towards one of the small tent-like buildings that lay concentrated around the plastic covered series of passageways that ran around the center of the crater. As they trotted up, Daring saw the very familiar, rather lanky-looking dragon that seemed just a tad taller than her step out of the tent, dressed in the same rather neat and tidy business suit as she had seen him in that afternoon.

"Good evening, Professor," he said simply, "I assume our guest is a friend of yours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Daring's eyes widened slightly.

"Well," she said, doing her best to sound as confident as possible. "I wasn't exactly honest with you earlier…" She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

The dragon gave her an accusatory look. "Really? How so?"

Daring took a deep breath, readying herself. "Well, remember how I said that I didn't know that other pony you found? Well, I actually _do_ know her. She's an assistant of mine…" She paused, quickly coming up with the first name she could think of. "Light Spectrum."

She noticed how the dragon's eyebrows only seemed to arch even more at this. "I'm an archaeologist, see." She reached into her shirt and pulled out her ID, handing it over to the dragon's extended claw.

"'Daring Do, Professor of History and Archaeology, University of Canterlot.'?" he read aloud, looking back towards her with curiosity. "What are you doing here in Appleloosa then, if I might ask?"

Daring shrugged. "I like the quiet, and it's got some interesting archaeological sites..." she smiled,

The dragon nodded, handing back the ID, which Daring took gladly. "Alright then, Professor Do, if this pony is who you say she is, and she's actually an assistant of yours, how was she able to make it through my security?"

Daring started to sweat. _I didn't think I'd get this far,_ she thought. "Well," she said, fumbling with her pith helmet, trying to come up with a logical excuse. "She's kind of a fitness nut."

The dragon raised his eyebrow again. "Fitness nut?"

"Yeah! Really into working out and all," Daring said, regaining some of her lost confidence. "And when she saw the news, she kind of freaked out, you know how it is." She said, trying to best to put on a reassuring smile.

"No," the dragon said. "I don't know how it is."

Daring's eyes darted around, looking for some excuse. She spotted a half-empty bottle of Sweet Apple Acres Cider sitting on one of the tables, "Well, you know, she's really into old myths and _Wands and Wizards_, so after she saw the news, she went to the bar, got drunk and then she came over here!"

She smiled again, knowing that she was probably failing miserably to look honest. "Again, I'm so sorry that she did this, I mean I certainly wouldn't have done something so extreme," she said, running a hoof through her mane.

There was a seemingly endless void of silence as the dragon silently rubbed his chin, seemingly milling over the story in his head.

"Well, Professor, as crazy as that story seemed, I'm going to grant you the benefit of the doubt," Daring let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, sir! Is it okay with you if I take her back home? You know, to let her rest up and get sober? In exchange I can help with the dig… I know quite a bit about ancient Equestrian archaeological sites." She asked, hoping to get the crazy pony and get out of there as soon as possible and back home, lest her luck change for the worst. Also, this granted her a chance to get a better look at the hammer.

"Of course. Your help would be welcomed and we're certainly not a prison." The dragon snapped his claws and two ponies, a unicorn and an earth pony, walked over. "You two, please escort Professor Do over to our guest."

The two ponies nodded and walked over to Daring. "This way, Professor."

Daring turned to follow them, unable to believe her luck.

They entered the holding cell where Daring was surprised to see Rainbow sitting in a chair, looking incredibly depressed, her hooves cuffed to the chair. Gone was the brash and arrogant mare from before. In her place was a depressed, defeated pony who looked as if she had lost everything. Daring stepped inside, turning on her best confident look and walked up to Rainbow.

"Hello, Light Spectrum. How you feeling?" she asked. Rainbow looked up at her, her face changing from depressed to quizzical.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Guess what!" Daring continued, putting on her most confident voice. "You made bail! Let's take you home, okay?"

She walked over and started fumbling with the cuffs tying Rainbow's hooves down. "Um, guys," she turned to the two pony guards, who were now joined by the dragon from before.

"Would you be so kind as to unlock these?" she held up Rainbow's cuffed hooves. The dragon nodded and one of the guards walked over and unlocked the hoof-cuffs.

"Thanks! Come on Light Spectrum, let's go, time to get you home…" she said in a slightly condescending tone. Rainbow Dash gave her a confused look, to which Daring leaned in and whispered. "Just go with it, I'm getting you out of here." She turned back to the guards and the dragon. "Again, thanks for not hurting her or anything," she led Rainbow Dash out of the cell and back outside.

As they both turned towards the exit, the dragon held up a claw, _Uh oh,_ Daring thought, _Busted._

"Excuse me, Professor," the dragon said, hopping out from the tent and walking up next to them. "Just remember one thing…"

"And what's that sir?" Daring said, starting to worry.

"Just keep her," the dragon pointed at Rainbow Dash. "Keep her away from the cider, huh? Don't want her to run into any more trouble now, do we?"

"No, sir, we don't," Daring said, giving a salute to the dragon and then starting walking back to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash.

As they walked away, Rainbow Dash leaned in towards Daring, "Pardon, but aren't you flying?"

Daring looked at the trouble-making pony. "It's because I'm tired and it's late and I honestly don't feel like flying right now. Any other questions?"

Rainbow thought for a moment, "Um, yes. What is our destination, perhaps?"

Daring sighed, "The bar. I need to get drunk… _now._"

**"We change our behavior when the pain of staying the same becomes greater than the pain of changing.**

**Consequences give us the pain that motivates us to change."**

**- Henry Cloud**


	12. Act II - 11 - No More Turning Away

_**Act II:**_

_**"All Equal in the End"**_

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**"No More Turning Away"**_

As the two ponies trotted off, Spike turned and stepped back inside the makeshift base. Pinkie, who had been busy cleaning herself off after the fight, bounced up to him, still rubbing the sore spot on her jaw.

"Say Spikey, why did you let that pony go?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, there was a reason I called Fetlock. I had a hunch, he confirmed it, and I'm following through with it," he said slyly, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"And what hunch is that?" Pinkie asked as she tried to reach for the coffee only to have Spike gently push her hoof away.

"Just that our rainbow-maned friend and the hammer we found have quite a bit to do with each other. So, I think it would be best to see how things play out. And no, you can't have coffee, we all know how you get when you drink coffee," he said, motioning towards her other hoof, which was trying to reach for the espresso. Pinkie's mane deflated ever so slightly.

"Darn it, I like coffee..." she sat down, crossing her forelegs. Spike simply chuckled.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'm going to make sure to keep an eye on that mare. Wanna be the leader?"

Pinkie Pie beamed. "Really Spikey Wikey?! You'd let me be the leader?"

Spike nodded. "As long as you stick with Agent Glimmer, then yes."

Pinkie nodded rapidly, "Yeah whatever Spikey Wikey! I'll go get my things ready!" She then sprung off, leaving Spike alone with the coffee, rolling his eyes slightly.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite me..." he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

/

Daring let out a content sigh as she set down her empty glass. Next to her, Rainbow Dash intensely watched the bubbles in her club soda rise to the top of her glass and dissipate.

Daring cleared her throat slightly in an effort to catch Rainbow's attention. "Um...look," she said, awkwardly shifting her weight slightly. "About what happened back there, me leaving you like that, that was heartless and I apologize. Again."

Rainbow simply let out a heavy sigh in response, idly blowing a lock of her mane out from in front of her face. Daring had a strong wave of déjà vu; Rainbow's manner brought back memories of Scootaloo's state for the past six months, the sense of a soul utterly extinguished.

_What do I say?_ She thought, glancing towards Rainbow again. _'Wow I'm really sorry that you're not a goddess?'_

She grimaced and waved for the bartender, who trotted over.

"Can I get a refill?" she asked, motioning towards her glass. The bartender nodded, and then motioned towards Rainbow.

"And yer friend?"

Daring simply shrugged. "I guess she's good with her club soda...right Rainbow?" she asked, turning towards Rainbow. Rainbow's eyes simply drifted towards Daring and then the bartender, before she shrugged dejectedly, turning back towards her now lukewarm drink.

The bartender shrugged. "Alrighty then missy." He reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of Sweet Apple Acres Cider and poured it into Daring's glass. The sound of the bottle opening must have caught Rainbow's attention, as her eyes instantly focused on the caramel colored liquid pouring into Daring's glass.

"Um, sir, might you be so kind as to serve me some of that?" Rainbow asked, pointing at the bottle of cider. The bartender nodded, taking away the club soda and putting a fresh glass in front of Rainbow and filling it up.

"There ya go missey." he murmured, his voice a low drawl as he closed the bottle and placed it back under the shelf. "Anythin' else?"

Rainbow simply shook her head, quietly taking the glass in hoof and taking a sip. "No, that will be all. I must say that this is some of the best I've tasted."

The bartender smiled. "Thank ya kindly, ma'am." he replied, tipping his head and trotting away. Daring looked at Rainbow in surprise, as this had been the first thing she had said since they entered the bar. Her voice held none of the bombast of before, instead sounding quiet and hollow.

Daring half-twidled, half-rubbed her hooves together, trying to find something to use as a conversation starter. _Anything to bring this pony out of the dumps..._ she thought.

"So you really think that you're Rainbow Dash? Like, the real deal, mythological goddess of thunder?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

Rainbow shrugged. "I once was, yes. But that was before I acted against the wishes of my mother and was banished here...to the mortal realm. She even went as far as to deprive me of my wings entirely." She then moved a hoof to brush against her flank. "Even my cutie mark. Completely stripped from me. All semblance of my original identity is gone from me now." Daring could have sworn that her eyes were watering.

"But why?" Daring asked, now legitimately concerned. Even though this clearly was some kind of delusion, that didn't change the fact that Rainbow was clearly a broken pony. Maybe she could draw her out enough to say what the matter really was; after all, nopony has such strong delusions for nothing.

Rainbow shook her head. "I have been so arrogant. I've stomped on those I saw as beneath me, mocked those who tried to discipline me, and blatantly disobeyed those who only sought to protect me and care for me. Even when I first arrived here, and you came and brought me to that hospital, I only acted rashly and foolishly."

"Well...don't let that keep you down," Daring said, putting a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "I've probably been a thousand times more of a nag then you. I acted in the absolute worst way towards you, what with me constantly thinking you wanted to hurt Scootaloo. Hay, I even threw a coffee mug at you and left you alone in a prison. I'm pretty sure that trumps anything you've done." She took a sip of her own drink, which she hadn't touched as she'd been listening to Rainbow. Rainbow shook her head again.

"No, no, you were doing the responsible thing as a parent. I had come into your life with no announcement and proceeded to completely capsize your lives in my selfish pursuit of Mjolnir—a weapon I'm not even worthy to wield. I have been an incredible fool. A complete and total fool."

Daring gave Rainbow a long look. "Well," Daring started, carefully trying to find the right words. "Maybe...maybe this is just so that you can see things from a new perspective. I mean, I know I did after I injured my wings." She motioned towards her wings, which were tucked neatly next to her body. Rainbow gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice curious. Daring took a moment, remembering the incident that had made her rethink her life.

"Well, it was about ten years ago or so, give or take a few months, and back then, I was an archaeologist, and I'd fly around to go see the newest archeological dig, and this time, I had gone to..." she paused, trying to remember the exact location of the dig. "...I don't remember honestly, I think it was South Griffinhiem or something. Anyways, I go to the dig, which if I remember correctly is on the edge of the border, and well, suffice to say things went downhill from there and I ended up breaking both my wings." She paused to take in the memories for a moment.

"Go on," Rainbow said, sounding genuinely invested in the story.

"Well, obviously I was sent home and had to stay in the hospital, where I was bed bound for like six months or so."

"That's terrible," Rainbow said, her voice surprisingly sympathetic. "To be robbed of such a precious thing as your wings..."

"Well, it wasn't all bad. During that time, I really had a chance to see how empty my life was. I mean I had spent years running around in the most dangerous parts of Equestria, all to find some random amulet here, a ancient pendant there, maybe the odd idol, but never really got a chance to stop and appreciate my life. It was always a wait for the next adventure, to go flying away from my stuffy job behind a professor's desk and feel the fresh freedom of the open air. And then, after I was forced into a hospital bed, I had nothing. No more adventures, none of the thrill of it. Just day after day of endless switching through the television, or reading a book. It was driving me crazy." Daring paused, her throat somewhat dry from her monologue, taking another sip of her cider. "My sister, Firefly was her name, must have heard about it though, as I found her visiting me everyday, which surprised me, since we hadn't really been all that close. She always said it was because I shouldn't let something like loosing my wings keep me from enjoying life. So she would constantly visit and bring over Scootaloo-"

"Scootaloo is not your daughter?" Rainbow asked, sounding taken aback by this information. Daring nodded, the conversation having brought up a boatload of long forgotten memories and emotions.

"Then if that's true, whatever became of Firefly?" Rainbow asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, six months ago she and her husband were called to go and inspect the weather factories on the edge of Equestria, so they left Scootaloo with me," Daring said bluntly, more so that she wouldn't let on how emotional she actually was. "And so, for about three months, it was just me and Scootaloo. I mean, Scootaloo was always on the rambunctious side, so I guess it managed to add a couple more grey hairs...which just goes to show." She idly ran a hoof through her mane. "But then...one day, I get a call, and it's Firefly, and she tells me: 'Guess what sis! I'm going to be home tonight! We're on a train, and we'll be there soon, just you wait. But don't tell Scootaloo, I want it to be a surprise.'" Daring once more halted, her voice quavering in spite of herself. "And so, I didn't tell Scoots, and then that night came, and I had a cake and everything ready…and then the phone rings. I go to pick it up, and they ask 'Is this Professor Do?' and I say 'Yes, why, what do you need?' and they tell me 'There's been an accident.'" She stopped as she suddenly felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she hadn't even realized she was crying. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and turned to see Rainbow looking at her with concern.

Daring once more noticed was how much Rainbow looked like Firefly in that moment, her face bearing the same look of concern that Daring had seen Firefly give her many times.

"You know, I think I finally know why Scootaloo likes you so much," Daring said, taking a moment to blow her nose with a napkin from the dispenser next to them. Rainbow gave her a quizzical look.

"How can she like me? Did she not see my arrogance?" she asked, her voice confused. Daring shrugged slightly.

"I guess you just remind her of Firefly. She's been so lonely lately, and I haven't exactly been the best guardian a filly could have, so I guess when you came and plopped out of the sky, she figured you were some kind of comfort. That's the best I can figure."

Rainbow sighed, turning to look at her half-empty cider glass. "Then some form of comfort I have been. All I did was use her for my own ends." She paused. "I feel I should know how it feels to lose a parent. My father..."

"He died?"

"Yes. I was but a filly however, and have only the vaguest of memories of him..." She paused, chuckling somewhat. "Mother always said I was more like my father then her. But that can't be. He was noble and strong, I have been vain and foolish. How can I help your niece when I myself cannot even figure out where to go or what to do next?"

Daring was silent for a moment. Rainbow no longer seemed depressed but rather dazed, like someone who had been locked in a dark room all their life and was finally brought into the blinding light. She watched as Rainbow put her head in her hooves, shaking her head.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." Rainbow mumbled. A memory of Scootaloo the night she found out that her parents had died ran through Daring's mind. Rainbow's tone held the same sense of intense shock, like she was on the verge of imploding.

"I may be no expert, but the first thing I learned when back in that hospital, was that sometimes we don't have all the answers. But once we admit that, we can start asking the right questions. And maybe once you do that, you can find your way," Daring said, tapping Rainbow on the shoulder slightly. Rainbow looked towards her, a quivering smile on her face.

"Do you really believe that?" she said, her eyes still watering slightly. Daring nodded.

"That's what happened to me," she said, smiling in return. Rainbow nodded, sitting up straight, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I still believe I owe you an apology for my past actions, I truly am sorry," Rainbow said, the smile still on her face, if somewhat sad. Daring shook her head.

"Trust me, I think you've apologized enough already. Now," she motioned towards the bartender. "Right now, I think we've spent enough time wallowing in the dumps of our own silliness. How's about we have a couple of drinks and then go home huh?"

"Home? You mean you think I'm family?" Rainbow asked. Daring nodded.

"Well, might as well. I've been way too mean to you lately and it's obvious that you don't have anywhere else to stay, so yes, consider yourself fully accepted. Now, drinks are me."

Rainbow smiled, the sadness having slightly softened by a look of relief as the bartender came and took their orders for more cider, this time in two large glasses. Rainbow took the glass in hand, taking a moment to process everything.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. She obviously had someone who cared for her here, and this other mare, a mare she had offended and insulted many times, had willingly accepted her into her life. There had to be a way for her to make it up to Daring. Something...

"Um...Professor, I feel I must pay you back in some way," she said, watching as Daring took a swig of her drink. Daring gave her a look.

"Well," she said, setting the glass down for a moment. "For one thing you can stop talking so fancy. It really doesn't become you."

Rainbow shrugged slightly. "I apologize. That's how we would normally speak with the mortals back in the old days. I guess things have changed quite a bit since the last time I was here," she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, if you want a bit of help, I'd suggest you stop calling me Professor. I'm not teaching anymore. Just call me Daring. Everybody else does."

"Alright then, 'Daring'," Rainbow said, her confidence growing somewhat. "I might as well," she took a gulp of her drink, her eyes widening as the liquid poured down her throat and washed over her taste buds. "Goodness," she said, "This is amazing! The best cider I've ever had!"

"Well then, Rainbow, bottoms up," Daring said, smiling, proceeding to gulp down her own glass. Rainbow nodded as she gulped down her own drink.

Maybe things wouldn't be so lonely after all.

/

Scootaloo couldn't sleep. The first friend she'd had in what felt like ages, the only pony who didn't gawk at her like she was the ghost instead of her parents, and now she was gone. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, having long since finished with any actual crying, having settled for curling up in the sheets sniffing every so often.

She let out a shuddering sigh, quietly reaching into the draw of the nightstand next to her bed. She pulled out a framed photo of a pair of pegasi, both of them smiling broadly. In between them, with a smile wide enough to make it look as if her face might pop, was a tiny, bright orange filly with a messy purple mane. Behind the trio cascaded a brilliant waterfall of liquid rainbows.

Scootaloo bit her lip, fighting back the urge to cry again. The photo was from the last time her and her parents had been on vacation together. They had visited the fabled Winsome Falls, where torrents of pure, liquid rainbow would come pouring down from the Rainbow Factories above. Of course, the photo always brought back the memories of what had happened the day after. As soon as they had arrived home, both her mother and father had to go on some sort of inspection tour of Equestria, which meant that Scootaloo couldn't come. So, at Firefly's instance, they had dropped off Scootaloo at her aunt Daring's house.

Scootaloo felt herself tense up slightly at the memory. It had been a typical day, with Scootaloo spending most of her time exploring the attic and listening to any one of the dozens of records that Daring had packed up there. That evening however, Daring had gone shopping, saying that they were out of milk. Scootaloo had thought it odd, but brushed it off. Later that evening, she was surprised by a brand new cake sitting on the table, with a 'Welcome Home Firefly' sign and everything. Daring had said that her mother was going to be home that evening.

But Mom never came. They waited for what seemed like hours, until the sharp sound of a phone ringing had caught their attention. Daring had gone over to answer, like she normally did, and Scootaloo remembered watching the color drain from the older mare's face at the news. Next thing she knew, she was being whisked to the hospital with Daring looking as if she were going to faint.

The next few hours had passed in a bizarre haze, with dozens of ponies coming and going, all in a chaotic mess of confusion for her. She could feel that something was wrong, but whenever she asked, she'd either get a quick, uneasy glance, or she would be taken away to the vending machine to have a candy with a nice pony named Tree Flower. Of course, the illusion couldn't be held up for long, and one pony slipped up, managing, in a mere four words to completely shatter Scootaloo's world: "Scootaloo, you're parents are dead."

Scootaloo couldn't even remember if she cried then or not, but she knew that she denied it for a good three days, until the funeral and she watched the casket lower into the cold ground.

Scootaloo blinked. Her vision was now obscured by her tears. She quickly wiped them away.

_Mom wouldn't want you to cry. She never liked to anypony cry._

The faint sound of a doorbell caused her ears to prick. Sniffing, she at first tried to block out the sound with a pillow, but no such luck. The doorbell was now a long stream of sharp dings and pings, as if someone were forcefully slamming the button over and over again. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told Scootaloo it was around eleven o'clock.

_What pony would be at Auntie's door **now?**_ she thought, as she slowly crawled out of bed, quietly making her way out of the room, being sure to walk as quietly as possible. She stopped in front of the room where Comet Tail usually slept. She knocked gently.

"Comet, I think somepony's at the door," she whispered sharply, only to be greeted by a sleepy groan and some muttering.

"No of course you can pay me with kisses Rarity...I love you and your robots..."

Scootaloo felt herself nearly throw up at that. _Eww..._ she thought, backing away from the room of the sleeping unicorn and instead quietly making her way down the stairs. The doorbell continued to ring, with Scootaloo stopping by the fireplace to grab a fire poker—better safe than sorry—and then another stop in the kitchen to quietly pull out the small step stool she frequently used to reach the higher shelves.

She finally reached the foyer, swallowing as she carefully opened the step stool and climbed up, standing on her hind legs as she peeked through the peephole to see who was ringing the doorbell. Her eyes widened in surprise when she caught sight of the bright rainbow colored mane of the mare standing outside.

"Rainbow!" she shouted, dropping the fire poker, bounding down off the stepstool and hurriedly unlocking the door. And there was Rainbow Dash, still pounding on the doorbell. On her back was slung Aunt Daring of all ponies, who seemed to be asleep.

"It's you!" Scootaloo beamed, jumping up to pull Rainbow into a tight hug. "How'd you escape?" she asked, as Rainbow set her back down.

"I didn't escape. Your aunt, she came back to take me back here," Rainbow replied. "And I guess you could say we got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? How? And why is she on your back like that?" Scootaloo asked, stepping aside to allow Rainbow to trot inside, obviously putting effort into carrying the other mare on her back. Scootaloo quickly closed and locked the door behind them, and followed close behind.

"Which way to a place where I can put your aunt down?" Rainbow asked, obviously wanting to get the weight off her back. Scootaloo quickly lead her to the large couch in the living room by the fireplace, where, with an audible sigh of relief, Rainbow flopped Daring down. On impact with the couch, Daring let out a garbled mutter, simply rolling over and curling up slightly.

"So what happened to Aunt Daring? Is she okay?" Scootaloo asked, growing concerned for her apparently unconscious aunt. Rainbow simply smiled.

"Oh, we got into a bit of a competition. She made her ancestors proud." Rainbow smiled but it was a strange, sad kind of smile. "So I brought her back here. Least I could do for letting me stay..."

Scootaloo felt as if a firework had gone off inside of her at that. _Rainbow's going to stay!?_ She beamed. "She really let you stay?!" she asked, smiling as Rainbow nodded.

"Yes. But I must first tell you something." Rainbow then dropped down to Scootaloo's eye level. "I'm very sorry for how I treated you all lately. If I had known what had happened with your parents, I probably would have acted differently."

Scootaloo hesitated. "She told you all that?"

Rainbow nodded, before unexpectedly pulling Scootaloo in for a hug. "But don't worry, I promised I'd take care of you."

Scootaloo pushed back to look Rainbow in the face. "I don't want you to take care of me. Every pony does that these days. I just want you to be my friend."

Rainbow put a hoof on her shoulder. "Friends take care of each other, Scootaloo. Of the very little I know, that I know for certain. You are my friend and I will take care of you, and you me."

Scootaloo felt a warm, bubbling wave burst from her heart and this time she threw her hooves around Rainbow Dash and hugged her as tightly as she could. Rainbow wasn't a parent or a guardian, she was a friend and that meant Scootaloo could be one too.

**"No more turning away**

**From the weak and the weary**

**No more turning away from the coldness inside**

**Just a world that we all must share**

**It's not enough just to stand and stare**

**Is it only a dream that there'll be**

**No more turning away?"**

**- _On the Turning Away_ by Pink Floyd**


	13. Act III - 12 - A Certain Look in the Eye

_**Act III:**_

_**"Hammer of the Gods"**_

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**"A Certain Look in the Eye and an Easy Smile"**_

Trixie smiled contently as she took another sip of her wine, setting down gracefully on the tremendous table in front of her. All around her sat dozens of adoring ponies, constantly showering her with praise and adulation. It was her first feast as All-Mother, and Trixie was ready to make it an occasion that no one in the kingdom was bound to forget.

"Speech! Speech!" Came the shouted request of someone Trixie couldn't see, their voice wild and ecstatic. Trixie smiled broadly.

"Oh, I am flattered," she said, blushing slightly. "But you all certainly wouldn't want to hear a speech from my humble mouth?" she asked, remaining seated. There was a loud cheer, and several raised glasses, all of them begging her for the same thing

"Speech! Speech!"

"Let the noble All-Mother speak!"

"Grace us with your voice, oh Silvertongue!"

Trixie couldn't help but feel her heart warm at the sound of her subjects practically begging her to speak. Before ponies feared her voice, now they thirsted for it.

"It seems they will not rest until you've regaled them with a speech," Cadence said, leaning in slightly from her spot next to Trixie.

"It seems so, yes," Trixie replied. Cadence smiled.

"Then do so. Don't rob them of your words." she insisted, gently beckoning for Trixie to stand. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Oh very well then," she stood up, waving her hoof to silence them, still smiling. The crowd of ponies all went silent, looking towards Trixie as if she were made of diamonds. Trixie bowed her head slightly, raising her glass.

"It seems that my humble subjects wish to hear me, your loving and most gracious All-Mother, say something to you all," Trixie began, her chest swelling slightly. Trixie felt a surge of pride run through her at the sight such adoration. "Well then, if I may be so bold…" She cleared her throat slightly, quickly formulating a speech in her mind.

"Most noble and upright subjects, today is a day of new beginnings," she said, motioning towards everyone at the table. "And as such, we are tasked to remember those who brought us to this new beginning, namely my dearest mother and sister," she continued, motioning towards the two strangely empty chairs to her right. Trixie furrowed her brow slightly. She could have sworn they were there a moment ago. However, she was quick to remember the situation that had brought her to the throne, so she bowed her head slightly. "Who are sadly not here with us at this time," she added, noting that no one seemed to notice her pause. "But, I am assured that if they were here now, and eating here among us, my mother and sister would be just as exuberant and joyful as we are now." she continued, quickly restoring the large smile to her face.

"Trixie," Came a deep, booming voice. Trixie's eyes and ears darted about, looking for the source of the interruption. It sounded as if it came from the end of the table; she squinted then arched an eyebrow when she saw the large, empty chair sitting at the end. She was positive it hadn't been there before. She felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned to see Cadence looking towards her with concern.

"Trixie are you alright? You look a little pale." she said, motioning towards Trixie's coat. Trixie looked down to see that, indeed, she looked noticeably paler. Trixie shook her head.

"No I'm fine, just a little bit of jitters." she answered, clearing her throat again and attempting to address her audience again. However, when she turned back to the table, it was completely bare, with no chairs except for the large one at the very end.

_Where has everypony gone?_ She thought and turned to ask Cadence but her chair was empty as well. A cold wind suddenly blasted through the dining room, causing the chandeliers above to rattle and swing. Trixie felt every hair on her body rear up and shiver and she could feel her heart thudding in her mouth.

"TRIXIE." The voice thundered and Trixie felt it like a blow to her face. She felt her head turn back toward the end of the table, despite everything in her screaming not to look, and as her eyes settled on the far end of the table she felt her heart seize.

Clad in armor that seemed to have been forged out of the sun itself Trixie was lavender colored alicorn stallion with matching golden eyes leveled directly at her own. She instantly recognized the pony she had been told was her father—Siegfried the Glorious.

_But...Siegfried is dead._

But she couldn't deny the feeling of the phantom's eyes boring into her and the sonorous tone when he spoke.

"Trixie Silvertongue, you have betrayed me."

"Wh-whatever could you mean F-father?" Trixie stammered, shocked that she could manage to respond.

"You know exactly of which I speak," He said, his brows lowering like thunderheads over his flashing eyes. Trixie found herself shaking her head in confusion.

"No Father, I-I do not," she said, her voice so soft she didn't think he could hear her. The phantom's gaze seemed to only grow more piercing at this and his wings flaring behind him, pitch like a vulture's.

"You allowed the one who took my life to go free," he boomed, "The very one who cast my spirit into the Dark Realm and forced it to wander aimlessly until I have been avenged."

"_What are you talking about?_"

"I speak of Chrysalis Penumbmaden, High Queen of Hekkerheim and feaster on the souls of innocents," The phantom declared and his voice made the whole room shudder. "For you stood within grasp of her and yet you did not strike her down like a true Borrson! You instead attempted to placate with her, bargain your way to a selfish freedom, paying no heed to the anguished cries of my soul!" He reared his head back and his eyes seemed to spew licks of fire. "You defiled my memory for thinking that that _beast_ could be reasoned with!"

Trixie shook her head wildly as if trying to free herself from some invisible bridle. "No, no, no. I had to stop Rainbow Dash, it was going to cause war!"

"Then she was the only one who had the strength of will and the honor to avenge me you faithless, monster-bearing _harlot_!" The phantom spat out a mouthful of brimstone and it hit Trixie full in the face.

"No, no no! _I_ was the only one who dared think that Rainbow's plan as foolish and empty headed as it proved to be! _I_ was in the right! And you're **_not_** my father!" She cried and shot a blast of magic towards him. It struck him, evaporating like water droplets in an inferno, and he remained unmoved and untouched.

"I am no illusion, child. Come and see." The ghost's voice dropping into an icy drone, and Trixie found herself walking towards him, her legs seemingly lifting and falling without her consent. As much as her instinct insisted that she flee, she ended up standing directly in front of him, the table having mysteriously vanished. The ghost then reached a hoof towards her.

"Touch me and see that I am real," it said and Trixie balked, finally regaining come control of her body.

"NO! Leave me be!" She hissed, taking a step back. The ghost's eyes narrowed and he seemed to suddenly grow deathly pale. Trixie was afraid he would attack her but instead she watched in horror as two punctures materialized in the ghost's throat and began to pour blood like a fountain.

"This is your work, my child," it stated simply, as it fell towards her and opening its arms as if trying to draw her into an embrace. Trixie tried to duck but felt the phantoms arms wrap around her like a vice, pulling her in like a vacuum.

She then felt a disturbingly familiar icy sensation spread through her body and she looked on in blind panic as her blue coat caught fire in glowing green flames and burned away to reveal the leathery black coat underneath. She tried to scream, but instead was greeted by a terrifying silence from her as another pair of hooves, legs filled with holes covered her mouth.

The ghost in front of her mirrored her transformation, becoming the wraith form of Chrysalis. Her emerald eyes burning with malicious glee as she ran her tongue along her fangs, which dripped with blood and dark green venom. Chrysalis leaned in close to Trixie's ear, her breath carrying the stench of blood and rotting flesh.

"Long live the queen," she hissed, before Trixie felt a searing pain in her neck and spread down her entire body. She heard a piercing screech and it knew it was hers.

Then everything went black.

/

Trixie lunged up in her bed, her horn flaring, igniting all the candles in the room so it was bathed in a deep golden glow. Despite all the fire in the room she was shivering in a cold sweat as she stumbled out of bed and directly to her mirror.

She let out a gasp of relief to see that she was still in her blue-coated form, mussed and lathered. She swallowed; sitting down to allow her heart rate to slow from the gallop it was currently beating at.

"Calm down, _calm down._ It was nothing more than a nightmare," she whispered to herself, running a hoof through her mane, now relishing the feeling of its smooth and well manicured texture. She took a shaky breath, her heart rate finally down to an even pace. A sharp knock at the door however, caused it to spike and she froze, her eyes darting to the door fearfully.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Came the voice of what Trixie assumed was a guard. "We heard a scream."

Trixie swallowed again, slowly standing to her hooves and shakily walking towards the door. She cracked the door open enough for her to peek through. "I'm fine, it was only a night terror."

She could see the guard outside nod tersely. "Very well then, Your Highness," he said, before turning away and trotting off. Trixie closed her door carefully, being sure to lock it and enchant it as always, but her heart flip flopped when she saw her magic glow green instead of blue.

She sat down, biting down on her lip until she tasted blood. How long could she keep up this illusion before someone else noticed? How long before someone noticed her true form?

_No!_ she thought, thrashing her head back and forth. _I can't have that happen. I will not let it happened. After all, only the Aunties and Celestia knows of my parentage._

A flash of Chrysalis, smiling savagely, overtook Trixie's mind. It was quickly followed by the ghost of her father, looming at the end of the table.

_Betrayed._

_No. I'm no traitor. I am the daughter of Celestia, not some horrid, insectoid spawn of an incubus. I am the beautiful queen of a beautiful and proud nation, graced with the title of goddess, not some horrid creature that lurked in shadow, forced to scrounge off the emotional life force of others. I am_ better _than that. I am_better _than **them**._

She looked in the mirror and felt a smile pulling at her lips.

_Yes,_ she thought as the smile spread across her face. _I am better. I will have my victory over those beasts._

/

Luna stood vigilantly at her station at the seat of the Bifrost. Her ears swiveled, catching every sound, from the loudest clap of thunder in Niflheim to the sound of a fly landing on a blade of grass in Midgard. Her eyes scanned the horizon, occasionally focusing on a random world, everything in perfect focus, even to the minute detail.

The sound of hoofsteps behind her caused her to focus her attention on the blue unicorn standing behind her.

"Best beloved Beatrix," she said, turning slowly to face Trixie. She felt her heart sink slightly at the sight of her wielding Gungnir. Her expression thinned slightly.

"I see Cadence has granted you the position of All-Mother," she stated simply, eyes narrowing. Trixie nodded, but Luna could see that she carried herself with trepidation, as if any excess movement might cause her harm.

"Yes she has, Dear Auntie. If but only until Mother awakens from The Slumber," Trixie replied, and Luna could see her rapidly gain confidence. Luna nodded, still keeping her eyes fixed on Trixie.

"Might I ask what you have need of, best beloved?" Luna asked, knowing that unless Trixie spoke, she could never know what went on in the labyrinthine mind of the smaller unicorn. Trixie seemed to know this as well as she lifted her head higher.

"I, All-Mother Trixie, request safe passage to Hekkerhiem, for I have business with their Queen," Trixie said in a pristine, authoritative voice. Luna narrowed her eyes and could see Trixie shift ever so slightly so her eyes never quite fully met Luna's.

"Why, might I ask, do you wish to venture to such an inhospitable environment as Hekkerheim. The deeds that you and Rainbow Dash committed shall not be as easily remedied as you may believe."

Trixie, surprisingly, nodded. "I know that Auntie, but I can at least try and heal any wounds Rainbow might have created, before they grow infected and spread to all the realms." Trixie smiled smoothly which only made Luna's eyes narrow even more. Trixie never wasted such a charming smile on affection or sentimentality. Despite this observation, Luna stepped aside.

"As you wish, All-Mother," she said, putting special emphasis on the last two words. An expression of surprise rippled beneath Trixie's smile but she maintained her composure, tipping her head and walking past Luna with her head raised high.

"As it should be," Luna could hear her hiss under her breath. Without saying a word, Luna stepped up to the center of the observatory, lifting her sword and placing it inside the chamber. The massive system of mechanics and gears roared to life, igniting the holographic map system of Yggdrasil, which sprouted from Luna's sword in a brilliant torrent of sparks.

"Remember," Luna said, eying Trixie severely. "That what you do is a great risk, to both Equinsgard, and all the realms. Tread with caution, for what you do may bring about the end of us all."

She saw Trixie noticeably shift her weight at this and nod rapidly. "I understand. Farewell."

And with that, Trixie allowed the Bifrost to pull her into its gravitational pull, disappearing in a flicker of light. Luna stood there for a moment, before calmly extracting her sword from the Bifrost, causing the glowing hologram to die away and the machine to wind to a halt. Without saying a word, she turned her gaze towards Hekkerhiem. Something in Trixie's mannerisms was amiss, and Luna was not about to let her walk into that serpent's den without a sentry.

/

Trixie landed exactly where she had with Rainbow Dash and the Warriors three days earlier, on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast wasteland of the planet. She could feel the strong ambient magic of the area affect her body and quickly cast a masking spell, restoring her body to it's conventional blue coated form and knowing full well that Luna was most likely watching her. She had gone out of her way not to try and interfere with Luna's mind, as it would have only set off untold alarm bells in the alicorn. To suddenly vanish from her sight might be alarming as well, but she could most likely excuse it as the powerful hexes that littered Hekkerheim. She would worry about it later.

The sound of some ancient structure collapsing in the distance caught Trixie's attention and she started to walk briskly. She could already sense that she was being watched by dozens, if not hundreds, of Changelings. Considering she had not yet been assaulted, she supposed she could deem the opening of this mission a success.

/

Chrysalis had tracked the invader for quite some time and had already formulated a plan to dispatch her. The sound of hoofsteps came to her ears and she looked to the entrance of the bedraggled throne room. Completely alone and looking noticeably reserved, was the blue unicorn that Chrysalis recognized as the sister of the Rainbow Dash. Unlike last time, where the pony had been erratic and her thoughts simple to read, when Chrysalis attempted to probe the unicorn this time she was greeted by a thick wall of spells and enchantments. Chrysalis couldn't help but smile grimly. This one obviously wanted Chrysalis to hear expressly what it chose and nothing more.

"Good evening, Princess Siegmaden," Chrysalis said, feeling no small satisfaction at the unicorn's reaction, which was a brief shudder before rapidly returning to its previous coolness. Chrysalis felt her confidence weaken somewhat. The father ploy hadn't been nearly as effective as she had hoped. If it had been that wild maned pegasus, Chrysalis would have most likely have been greeted by a hammer to her skull.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, amplifying her voice so it reverberated throughout the room. She hoped that while it was overwhelmed with her display the pony might be distracted enough to probe. However, the unicorn seemed unfazed.

"I, Trixie Celestiamaden, wish to discuss a proposal that may benefit the both of us," the unicorn declared, steadfastly poised.

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow. Two miscalculations in less than two moments; this was vexing.

"Is that so?" She stood, lifting herself to her full height.

"It is. And before you order your guards to strike me down, I first ask that you hear me out in full, and then make a decision." The unicorn's voice was disgustingly confident and she even took two steps towards the throne.

Yet Chrysalis felt a smile spread across her face. This filly was…clever.

Chrysalis mentally signaled all her guards to stand down but to remain beside the entrance and exits. She sat down slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on Trixie. "You have my attention, filly. Continue."

The unicorn nodded as if this response had been expected. "Thank you, Majesty. It would be a shame for you to accidentally kill your greatest ally, the one who has shown you the secret paths out of sight of the Sentinel."

Chrysalis raised her eyebrows. "So I am correct in assuming that it was you who allowed us to infiltrate Celestia's Weapon's Vault?"

The unicorn nodded again but did not elaborate further.

Chrysalis narrowed her gaze; she didn't like these constant pauses, as if she were the one negotiating. "Would it be too…intrusive of me to inquire why a Princess of the Realms would commit such a massive breach of confidence and security?"

The unicorn smiled brightly. "Oh, I had nothing more to gain then a good jest. A funny little way to draw the spotlight from my sister's gaudy little graduation." The unicorn's voice chimed like bells but there was a noticeably sour undercurrent.

Chrysalis let out a dark chuckle. "Oh, is that so? Seems a rather petty and foalish prank. You don't appreciate being the spare second, do you?" She replicated the unicorn's previous smile flawlessly: a smooth spread of the lips before showing all her glittering teeth.

However, instead of reacting in agitation as most did to such changeling tricks, the unicorn simply scoffed. "Oh you are too swift to judge. I bare no envy towards my sister; I simply deem her to be a negligent and egocentric fool unfit for a throne that supervises the welfare of the Nine Realms. "

"Hmmm, perhaps I was too hasty. This sounds more akin to pure malice," Chrysalis said smugly, leaning back in her seat. "But we have managed to lose sight of the true purpose of your call. You said you had a proposal—whatever could you have in mind?"

"My proposal is this," The unicorn began smartly, slowly pacing back and forth before the throne. "I shall allow you secret entrance into Equinsgard, where my mother currently resides within the depths of The Slumber, and you shall be granted your deepest desire: the right to slay her in her own bed."

Chrysalis couldn't help herself: her eyes practically bulged out of her skull. "What?"

"I believe you heard me the first time, Majesty."

Chrysalis leaned forward, still shocked at the frankness of this unicorn. "You would slay your own mother, the mare who gave unto you your life's breath, to secure your place on the throne?"

"I don't believe matricide is an unfamiliar notion to your customs." The unicorn replied nonchalantly.

"But wholly alien to yours. Borrson's are notorious for their wretched bondage to their sovereigns. Your grandfather refused to dispose of his own raving and despising father on this pathetic conviction."

"Perhaps I am not as wretched or pathetic as my ancestors."

"We are our ancestors, that is the whole _purpose_ of a monarchy, that the Divine Insight passes from parent to child."

The unicorn simply rolled her eyes slightly, scoffing. "This is what _your_ monarchy might exemplify, but ours is more…quality based."

Chrysalis was tempted to lash out in vindication of her ancestors but felt the foolishness of being baited by a filly in a debate over divine blood rule or individual character sovereignty would be the considerably more debasing alternative. She leaned forward in her throne and set her jaw resolutely.

"What have I, a treacherous Penumson, have to gain for paving your path to the sacred Borrson throne?" She said, her voice becoming increasingly menacing as she enhanced the overlapping voices for added effect.

The unicorn gave a nod, maddeningly unfazed. "I only solicit this favor of you because I have something to exchange for your services. Something incredibly vital."

Chrysalis felt something in her leap and plunge. "What might that be?" She asked, making certain to keep her voice smooth and even as oil inspite of her frustrations.

"Den Hjerte Eske," The unicorn stated simply. Chrysalis said nothing, instead falling back in her chair, depending on the shadows to hide the emotion in her expression. Memories of the power and strength the Penumsons once wielded and wrecked, the living heart of the Dread Son enclosed in the Sacred Coffer. The thoughts sent pulses of yearning through her being and it took a long moment before she was composed enough to speak again.

"How did you come by this knowledge?" She said slowly, her voice stripped of all enhancement or affectation, for the first time in her life Chrysalis spoke honestly. The pony laughed and somehow it's melodic and pleasant quality made Chrysalis despite it all the more.

"I have my ways but that is not your concern I think. So I ask: do you accept my request, Majesty? I also promise in addition that as soon as you have fulfilled your part of the bargain, I will be sure on the fulfillment of mine to allow you to restore your mighty kingdom to all its..." She paused, taking a moment to glance about the ruins of the throne room. "Former glory. With no interference or objection."

Chrysalis lingered. It was far too forthright and charitable; there had to be some veiled clause, a hidden ploy that would wrench the conditions against her. But even Chrysalis the Bloodied, with all her (in)famous force of will and fortitude that had kept the remnants of her kingdom from spiraling into bloody anarchy after the rout of her kin, could not resist the pure, lusting allure of that devastating supremacy under her control. To have it in her hooves once again, to bathe and feed of the blood of her enemies' once more...nothing she had ever experienced could compare to that slivering chance of such fulfillment.

Gradually, a malevolent smile stretched across her slender face and she allowed her fangs to bare, glisten in the muted, sputtering torchlight.

"I…_accept._ But I am obliged to advise you, my clever filly, if you dare attempt to deceive or cheat me, I will personally flay the skin off your bones and feed your carcass to my servants. Are we clear?"

The pony inclined her head but Chrysalis still caught the glint of a smile. "Crystal."

/

Trixie stepped out of the wormhole, pausing to shake clean of any space dust or filth from Hekkerhiem that might have clung to her. As she straightened out her cloths, she noticed Luna's gaze fixed on her. Trixie turned towards Luna, looking directly into the alicorn's eyes.

"Auntie, you look ill at ease," she said in the most concerned tone she could muster.

Luna's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I must confess, Best Beloved, when you set out for Hekkerhiem I affixed my gaze on you out of concern for your wellbeing as you wandered unguarded through the land of our enemies. Yet I saw nothing, it was as if you were hidden from my gaze, much like the Changelings who invaded this realm in recent days."

Luna's words and gaze was already suspicious but her voice maintained the calculating tranquility she always exuded. For as long as Trixie could remember—and that was a long time indeed—she had been unnerved by her grand aunt, so steadfast and unfathomable, the only being in the whole of the Realms that Trixie could not read. She had long believed that this stern exterior made Luna unassailable but Trixie had been quick to learn that the most fortified souls usually guarded the greatest weakness. And right now, Trixie was wondering how Celestia could have chosen such a susceptible creature to be her first line of defense.

So, even with Luna's penetrating gaze bearing down on her, Trixie could barely suppress a smile. She hadn't smiled so often in some time.

"Really?" She said, walking around Luna in a wide circle so the alicorn had to turn her own head to keep their gazes fixed. "Are you certain of this? It seems a curious phenomenon that you should be blinded twice in three days. Perhaps your abilities have waned after so many millennia of unrelenting service. Or perhaps this has been a recurring issue and only now that I am All-Mother I am made aware of it?"

"Or perhaps you were attempting to cloak your actions from me, something that you have done numerous times in the recent past." Luna responded, her voice carrying the slightest touch of pointed criticism.

Trixie came to a halt beside the doors that lead out of the observatory. "Auntie Luna, might I ask you a question?" she said, turning to gaze outward towards the ocean just outside.

"You may." Came Luna's response.

"Did my mother at any point in her reign ever fear you?" Trixie asked, turning back to look Luna in the eye.

Luna's brow furrowed. "She is both my sister and my queen and having sworn to uphold my post as Sentinel I am bound by honor to obey her every command. She has no need to fear me."

Trixie shook her head, clicking her tongue like a mother to a silly child. "Oh Auntie dearest, we _both_ know that's not the whole truth. We both know that for a brief time Mother _did_ fear you and the power you wielded willingly. But you were called by another name then, now _what_ was it?" Trixie put her hoof to her chin, making a show of contemplation. "I can't seem to remember it...do you remember it, Auntie?"

Luna's whole body had become taut like a spring, power virtually humming beneath rigid restrain. "That was the past," she said gradually as if she had to actively coherence the words into submission before saying them. "And I have been forgiven for my trespasses."

Trixie nodded. "Ah forgiveness, the flimsy proxy for when it is impossible to atone for your offenses."

"You possess your own points of reference for that, I am certain." Luna was quick to respond.

"Do you remember your name then or has forgiveness also imposed forgetfulness?" Trixie asked, her voice pointed and tight.

Luna stared at her for a lingering, charged moment and in her eyes was the closest expression to a glare Trixie had ever seen her wear. Trixie returned the favor with a stare of her own, a subtle smile on her lips. But like Trixie predicted, Luna relented, her power noticeably fading, and her gaze sinking to the floor. "Nightmare Moon."

Trixie nodded. "Ahhh, I remember now. Her name is still spoken when parents wish to threaten a disobedient child, is it not? She was a fearsome monster, wasn't she?"

Luna said nothing.

"But she's quite gone now, am I right Auntie?"

"Yes."

"And since I am now All-Mother am I correct in assuming that you are now bound to my commands?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what?_"

Luna looked up again but this time her gaze was hollow, and lacking in any conviction in what she said. "Yes…All-Mother."

"Good," Trixie said brightly, shattering the dark and oppressive atmosphere. "Then, as your All-Mother, I command that you shall keep the Bifrost closed off entirely and let no one enter and depart until expressly allowed by myself. Understood?"

Luna hesitated and Trixie considered that was the closest her Aunt would ever get to rebellion. Finally, she inclined her head to Trixie. "As you wish, All-Mother."

Trixie spun on her heels and exited the observatory, fully content with her victory. She did not need to add niceties to her words, much less to a bondservant. She was the All-Mother and therefore the one in control.

_Besides,_ she thought, _I have more pressing needs to attend to._

**"And after a while, you can work on points for style.**

**Like the club tie, and the firm handshake,**

**A certain look in the eye and an easy smile.**

**You have to be trusted by the people that you lie to,**

**So that when they turn their backs on you,**

**You'll get the chance to put the knife in."**

**- _Dogs_ by Pink Floyd**


	14. Act III - 13 - A Fever of Spite

_**Act III:**_

_**"Hammer of the Gods"**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**"Engulfed in a Fever of Spite"**_

Trixie sat upon the oversized throne, eagerly watching the entrance way. She had expected them to be brought to her rather quickly, but it had been at least two hours since her summons. She would not allow herself to become anxious, though. Not now — this was to be her perfect moment and she would not let it be robbed from her.

She wondered what might have been keeping them. She had been planning this meeting ever since her return from Hekkerheim that morning, even going as far to dig up an old tome of ancient divination spells to discern how this meeting's outcome might be. Of course, the spells had been ancient, from a time even before Leif the Upright. As such, their aftereffects had left much to be desired; Trixie felt as if a fog hung over her and she had the slightest of headaches. It also didn't help that she hadn't had a moment's rest since her night terror the night before, and she felt drained.

_Curse whichever sorcerer crafted that accursed spell…_ she thought, rubbing her forehead gingerly._Didn't even provide the vaguest of answers._

She nearly shot out of her seat when the door creaked open and Commander Bulwark stepped into the great hall.

"Are they here?" she asked, barely able to keep the anticipation from smothering her voice.

Bulwark nodded. "Yes, All-Mother. Do you wish to see them now?"

"Yes, Commander," Trixie said, and with a curt nod Commander Bulwark stepped out of the door again. There short pause and Trixie held her breath, letting it out in a sudden gasp as the sight of the two ponies that stepped inside the throne room. To the left, constantly shifting on his eight hooves, was a powdery, light grey earth pony stallion. Beside him stood a tremendously tall unicorn with a coat that was an almost deathly white, contrasting sharply against her flowing black mane. But the contrast between the stallion at her side was even greater; while he glanced about apprehensively as if he somehow expected the walls to collapse around him, she stood so upright that she seemed carved of stone.

Trixie grinned and clapped her hooves together. "My children!" she said, beckoning for them. "It is so_marvelous_ to see you!"

The stallion and the mare traded a quick glance before looking back towards her. "Come, come!" Trixie beckoned franticly. The pair of ponies started towards her, the unicorn carrying herself with dark imperialism, while the stallion shuffled along, looking extremely meek.

After what seemed like an eternity of crossing the throne room the two ponies ended up standing before the steps of the throne. "Hello, my beloveds," Trixie said, hurriedly stepping down so that she could be at their level. She spread her forelegs wide and pulled the grey stallion into a constricting hug. "My precious Sleipnir! Are you well?" She asked, pulling back to look her son in the face.

Sleipnir shrugged slightly and mumbled, "I'm doing well, Mother."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Trixie beamed and, after giving him another tight hug, released Sleipnir and turned towards the unicorn mare. "My dearest Hela," she said, looking up at the taller mare, taking one of her hooves in her own. "You are as lovely as ever."

Hela looked down towards her and smiled thinly. "Greetings, and thank you, Mother. I trust that you have called us here today for something more than simple reunion?"

Trixie nodded. "Yes, of course, my dear," she patted her daughter's hoof comfortingly before abruptly dropping it to jump back up the stairs and return to her seat on the throne.

Hela's eyes narrowed. "Mother… what is going on?" she said in her standard deliberate manner.

Sleipnir glanced at his sister then back at his mother, nodding. "Yes, Mother… why are you on the throne? I thought Celestia was All-Mother."

Trixie nodded, putting on a soothing smile. "Worry not, my lovelies. Your great Aunt Cadence simply decided that I should finally be allowed to fully ascend to my proper position. Until Celestia is well, of course," she added smoothly, but she could already perceive that Hela was doubtful, while Sleipnir raised his eyebrows. "Your Aunt Rainbow's actions in Hekkerheim put great stress upon Celestia so as of now she is in the depths of the Slumber."

Both her children said nothing, seeming stunned into silence by the news. Sleipnir found his voice first. "Was grandmother's sleep planned?" he asked slowly.

"No," Trixie said evenly.

Again it appeared the pair was too shocked to say more. It seemed that Sleipnir, as sharp and quick-minded as Trixie knew him to be, was having trouble wrapping his mind around these ramifications. Hela meanwhile, looked like she understood _perfectly well_ and Trixie could sense worry coming off her in waves.

"Don't fret my children," Trixie said, breaking the silence. "I already have a plan in action to keep the balance in place, but that is not why I called for you two."

"Then why did you call us?" they asked in perfect unison.

Trixie leaned forward and her voice became soft. "I called you because I want us to be a family, like we were always meant to be. But not just us three — also your brothers Fenrir and Jormungandr, we can all live here, _together_, in the palace, which should have always been your home. My dear children, I will be your mother again." Trixie stopped as the tears filled her throat.

Hela was as still and solemn as death but her brother's face had broken into a grin and he began bouncing up and down.

"I can't believe it, Mother! Not in all my wildest dreams! You now can break Fenrir's curse and cure Jormungandr of his madness?!" he all but shrieked.

Trixie shook her head slightly and idly rubbed her foreleg. "Well, not as of yet, but I am sure once we are all here the answer will come."

Sleipnir stopped mid-bounce, staring mouth agape at his mother. There was a pregnant pause and this time, Hela broke the silence. "Mother. If you cannot help them, then _why_ would you release them?" she asked, looking directly in Trixie's eyes. "Have you forgotten how Fenrir nearly killed Uncle Thunderlane or how Jörmungandr is so set on proving the Norn Stones wrong that he nearly caused the palace to fall and kill all inside? Their bindings are acts of mercy and you _know it_, Mother."

Trixie closed her eyes tightly as the painful memories played out in her mind. Taking a breath to steady herself, she shook her head slightly before opening her eyes again. "Maybe at the time for them it was, but what about the two of you? Was it right for them to take you from me? Force one to live among the dead while the other lives and toils in the halls of the thestrals? You both could have lived in comfort and luxury with no cares or obligations, with the deference and honors of princes and princesses. You could have lived _with me._" She stopped suddenly, her brows falling over her eyes. "Why do you question me? I thought you would be pleased by the news of our inevitable reunion. Aren't you happy about it? Do you not love me anymore…?" Her voice cracked and trailed off.

There was another aching silence before Sleipnir spoke again, this time in a much more solemn tone. "Mother, you know full well that we love you best of anypony in our lives. But you also know we each have our duties. Hela must guard the dead from those perverters of magic who would wish to torment and exploit them and I am soon to marry Lord Dredzin's daughter to link our cultures."

Trixie waved her hoof dismissively. "Yes, yes, _yes_ I know all of that, I am fully aware, but don't you see as All-Mother I can free you of such burdens? You will _not_ have to go away to marry some petty lord's daughter and Hela will not have to endure the wasting presence of the disgraced dead."

"But Mother, I _want_ to marry Lord Dredzin's daughter."

At Sleipnir's words Trixie felt like a claw had gripped her heart. "You…_want_ to?"

"Yes," Sleipnir said sincerely. "I've met Lady Erya and she is an intelligent, agreeable and honorable mare. I am honored to marry her."

She stared at her son for a long moment, her expression seemingly frozen in a state of stony impassiveness, before she slowly turned to face her daughter. "And what of you Hela?" she asked, but her voice noticeably colder. Hela simply let out a heavy, weary sigh.

"What Sleipnir say is true Mother," she stated plainly. "We have our responsibilities and I cannot protect my subjects from here. Even this brief absence causes me to worry what horrid things may have attempted to use my helpless subjects for their own ends."

Trixie simply blinked in abject astonishment. "Subjects?" she literally spat and her eyes flashed, Sleipnir later told Hela they seemed to almost change color for an instant. "Is _that_ what you think of them?"

Hela frowned, an expression that provoked terror in greater hearts. "Yes, it is, Mother. They are my subjects and I am their sovereign. It is my duty and my honor to protect them. Now if you will please excuse me, I must return to them before any harm befalls them and overflows into _your_ kingdom." With that Hela turned slowly, her mane streaming like a cape behind her as she strode towards the door of the throne room.

Trixie watched as her daughter, the filly she had borne of her own blood and labor, turned her back on her and all but slapped away Trixie's open arms. She could feel her heart tighten with every step Hela took until she exited the throne room, the door booming shut behind her. Trixie felt as if her heart was pulled so taunt it stopped beating. She turned to Sleipnir, her face dark.

"Well. What of you? Will you be leaving as well?" she asked sharply. Sleipnir shifted on his hooves, and bowed his head.

"Mother, as much as it pains me, I-I _must_ go. Lady Erya desires to go over runes today, I did not quite inherit your knack for magic."

Trixie set her jaw and turned her face away from her son. "I see. My son, the one whom I nurtured and protected sees fit to leave me for a creature of darkness…"

"Mother-" Sleipnir began but Trixie whirled about, her face lunging into his, her eyes flaming with a raw anger, causing the words to die on his tongue.

"Tell me Sleipnir, have you informed this _Lady_ Erya of how you used to run rampant on Midgard and how many mares you've bedded? Does she know of the bastards you've fathered?" she asked, her voice positively dripping with vicious malice.

Sleipnir's expression went from imploring to stricken. Trixie watched gloweringly as he opened his mouth as if to reply but instead closed it, swallowed, and his expression hardened.

"Yes, Mother. I have in fact informed her of my trespasses and she has forgiven me of them, not holding them against me…" He stopped and Trixie could tell he was now holding back tears. "Unlike, of all creatures, you. Good day, Mother." He spoke the last word in something like a daze and then turned and walked away without another word.

Trixie watched as the door shut behind him and listened to the echo of its close until it faded away, faintly marveling that she felt nothing.

/

Spitfire sat on the windowsill, staring out towards the Bifrost. From the position of her room, she could see the Rainbow Bridge, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. She could hear the thundering roar of the seemingly endless waterfall that poured off the edge of their world, and could even see the small, pearl shape of the Bifrost itself, reflecting the sun like a jewel.

But despite the breathtaking view Spitfire felt like there was a rotting knot in the center of her stomach. Her thoughts, no matter how much she tried to distract or occupy them, kept returning to the argument she'd had with Trixie the day before.

She had been, in the simplest of terms, a complete and total brute towards Trixie. Now that she thought about it, she had always acted that way towards her, constantly picking a fight or spitting a mean-spirited joke at her. Trixie had of course always been quick with a comeback that was five times as worse and more malicious than anything Spitfire would have been able to fathom.

And there wasn't just their constant sparing that had built up this animosity between them. Trixie had, many times in the past, done much worse than hurl an insult Spitfire's way, Spitfire knew she was made of tougher stuff than to be offended by a random insult. It was the pranks, and not just any pranks but ones of the most vicious and cruel nature, designed to heap the greatest amount of humiliation on Spitfire. They ranged from simply changing the locks on her doors, to making it so that Spitfire's sword burned her own hooves, and to shaving her mane in her sleep and giving it to a thestral.

But, even with that justification for all of Spitfire's resentment towards Trixie, Spitfire knew that what she had said was inexcusable. To mock Trixie's inability to prevent her violation and to her children_monsters_ - it was beyond the pale. And also, who was to say that Spitfire wouldn't have acted the same way given those circumstances.

She knew that Rainbow's actions probably caused untold ripples and aftereffects that were spreading throughout the realms, who was to say that Trixie wasn't undergoing similar stress? Even as much as Spitfire was loathe to admit it, she knew that Trixie and Rainbow Dash were close as sister's could be and that in her own conniving and backhoofed way Trixie had saved their lives many times in the past.

She let out a sigh and stepped off the windowsill, slowly walking through her room. She was one of the lucky few who got to live in the palace full-time, and therefore her room was one of utmost elegance and refinement. A far cry from the homely, pitiful shack she had grown up in. She idly ran a hoof across the sheets of her bed, where her own personal symbol: An ornate Z followed by two O's interconnected through the letter S.

To have such an ornate symbol was to mean you were of noble blood. Spitfire was certainly not that; she was about as far from nobility as one could get. She was born in a shack in the middle of a poor village and had by the sweat of her own brow clawed her way out of that gutter. She had been lucky enough to catch the attention of Rainbow Dash and before she even knew it she was part of Rainbow's own special team, following the Crown Princess of Equinsguard into the thick of a thousand battles. Few ponies could have even dream of achieving such a thing and yet here she was.

"I've been a fool," she whispered aloud, and slowly started for the door. "Here goes nothing." She paused, inhaling deeply before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway towards the throne room.

/

Spitfire made her way down the halls of the castle, heading directly towards the throne room. As she walked, she busied herself with trying to figure out exactly what to say as an apology. She didn't want it to seem like groveling, she still had some self-worth that was for sure. And yet she didn't want to seem insincere either, as she truly did feel sorry, and wanted to find the best way to express it.

Of course, Spitfire was no politician, so here she was, muttering and mumbling, mentally going through what seemed like a thousand different apologies, all them being quickly exchanged for another one. She was so absorbed in drafting up an apology, that she barely noticed the lanky grey stallion ambling towards her. That is until she bumped right into him.

"Oh my deepest apologies!" The stallion said, taking several steps back. Spitfire dusted herself off and looked towards the stallion.

"No, no it's alright, I really wasn't paying attention…" she trailed off when she saw who it was. "Oh… hello, Sleipnir…" she said, her tone tepid. Sleipnir seemed to sense it, as he shifted on his hooves worryingly.

"Um… hello, Lady Spitfire…" he said, rubbing a foreleg slightly. Spitfire simply nodded.

"Indeed. Do you know where Trixie is? I wish to speak with her." she asked rather matter-of-factly.

"Moth… Trixie is in the throne room," he replied, shifting on his hooves again, obviously out of his depth. Spitfire raised an eyebrow.

"Throne room?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Sleipnir nodded. Spitfire furrowed her brow. "Are you sure?"

He nodded again, not saying a word. Spitfire let out a huff.

"Alright then… thank you, Sleipnir." And with that she started towards the throne room with renewed vigor. Something was up. Not only was Sleipnir within the palace walls, something that hadn't been done in quite some time, but Trixie was apparently alone in the throne room. As much as Spitfire was willing to go and apologize for her own past actions, she wasn't about to just let her guard down for the sake of politics.

She spotted Commander Bulwark, an old friend of hers and waved towards him. "Bulwark!"

"Lady Spitfire," he replied, saluting her. Spitfire gave him a rather sloppy salute in response.

"May I enter the throne room? I wish to speak with Cadence."

Commander Bulwark raised an eyebrow. "Lady Cadence? She's not there."

Spitfire blinked. "What do you mean she's not there? Isn't she the one tasked with All-Mothership until Celestia's recovery?"

"No, Lady Spitfire, she is not. She's been tasked to aid in her recovery. Lady Trixie is acting All-Mother."

"Oh… Then, may I enter the throne room to speak with Lady Trixie?"

"You may." And with that he moved aside to let Spitfire through. The door opened to reveal Trixie sitting on the throne across from Spitfire. Spitfire could tell that Trixie looked noticeably sullen, as her entire body seemed to sag over the throne. Almost instantly, all of Spitfire's bravado seemed to evaporate. Maybe it was just the lighting of the hall or how she was sitting, but Trixie seemed to exude an almost demonic sense of domination in the room, as if she were some kind of dark mage.

"Lady Spitfire… welcome," Trixie said, her voice magically amplified to carry across the hall and carrying an almost supernatural malevolence. Spitfire nodded.

"Have you come to spit yet more stabbing poniards towards me? Or have you satisfied your urge to see me demeaned?" Trixie asked, before Spitfire even had a chance to speak. Spitfire tightened her jaw and felt her temper flare.

"No, Trixie. I have not come for such a thing," she said, being sure to choose her words carefully. Something was wrong with the way Trixie was acting. She knew Trixie tended to dabble in somewhat… occult arts, but never did those dabblings seem to affect her in such a way. She seemed to be almost completely covered in a dark, oppressive cloud. "Instead, I have come to implore for your…" she paused, her own ego protesting her attempts at meekness. "…apologies for my actions yesterday evening."

"Oh? And what actions might those be? Acquainting my children to abominations or justifying the actions of the one who violated me?" Trixie asked, her voice venomous. Spitfire bit her lip, already feeling humiliated by the situation, but also by her previous actions. She had been wrong to say those things, and she most likely would have potentially received a much worse punishment than just having to apologize.

"Both, All-Mother," she finally said, reminding herself to address Trixie as All-Mother. Anything to help try and smooth over the obviously rough ground between them. "I have been foolish, and I shouldn't have spoken such things against you, and most assuredly not against your children."

As she said this, Spitfire looked up and was surprised to see how Trixie was now sitting. She seemed to sit noticeably more upright, and the unsettling aura seemed to have dissipated from her.

"I see, Lady Spitfire," Trixie said, standing up right. "And, since I feel generous this day, I shall absolve thee of your past missteps. Surely my sister's banishment and Mother's sudden retirement have been a heavy burden for everypony in the kingdom, and most likely you were simply suffering from some of that stress," as she spoke, she walked down from the throne and closer to Spitfire, and eventually ended up face to face with her. "All is forgiven, Lady Spitfire." she smiled, and Spitfire raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I am?" she asked, taken aback by Trixie's heel face turn and the news of Rainbow's banishment. She had honestly thought that Rainbow had been grounded or something along those lines. Trixie nodded.

"Of course, of course. I have much more burdensome things on my mind then holding a petty grudge against a mare who has proved herself by far the greatest and most noble of warriors," As she spoke, she turned and started back up the stairs, seemingly focused on driving the point of her authority home. "Now, Lady Spitfire, will that be all?"

Spitfire looked towards Trixie, doing her best to hide her suspiciousness. Something was most definitely wrong. First, she had found out only now that Rainbow Dash had been banished for her actions. In hindsight, that was mostly expected, since Spitfire knew full well from rumors abounding that the rather thinly constructed treaty with Hekkerheim only needed the smallest spark to start a fire. But even then, it still felt strange.

"Lady Spitfire?" Trixie asked again, this time more insistent. Spitfire looked up at Trixie again, only now realizing that it had been a good thirty seconds since Trixie had asked her what she needed.

"Oh, um, well might I implore you to somehow find a way to return Rainbow to her proper place? Surely she has learned her lesson and is ready for her return?" she asked, taking a shot in the dark for her friend.

Trixie seemed to take pause at this, and her expression grew somewhat terse. "Oh Spitfire, you know I can't do such a thing. Even with the power vested in me, I must keep the entirety of the Nine Realms' safety at the forefront of my mind. As much as I would wish to return my sister to her proper place, I have prior commitments."

"What sort of prior commitments?" Spitfire asked incredulously.

Trixie's eyes narrowed slightly. "Spitfire, you must watch your tone. I might have forgiven you of what you've said against me, but that does not mean I've forgotten them. And if you must know, I have crafted a truce with the Changelings. As long as Rainbow remains in Equestria, all will be well. But if I were to go behind their backs and return her to her full stature, it would only provoke war, death and destruction upon both us and the other realms. You wouldn't want to cause the deaths of millions for such a selfish reason as recovering your friend, would you?"

Spitfire gave Trixie a brief, confused expression, furrowing her brow. "Why would you broker a deal with the Changelings? They've proven to be a deceitful and treacherous lot only capable of betrayal. Why sacrifice Rainbow for what will most likely be a false peace that will be extinguished with the slightest blunder?"

Trixie clicked her tongue, sounding almost like a mother admonishing a child. "Spitfire, Spitfire, Spitfire. You are too fixated on war. Rest assured that I have planned for the eventuality if my peace treaty were to fail. Now, will that be all? Or have you any other requests?"

Spitfire paused. She might not have been a politically-minded pony like Trixie, but she was most certainly not a fool. Something was most definitely wrong. She couldn't quite tell exactly what was wrong, but it was.

"Um… no… no, I do not," she finally said, being sure to bow low. "I must thank you for your kindness towards me and my foolishness." And with that, she turned to leave. As she exited the throne room, she turned down the hall, heading towards the personal chambers.

She had to tell her friends what had happened. She could sense something was wrong in the realm, and the sooner she was able to get down to wherever Rainbow Dash was, the better.

/

Soarin gently pulled the freshly baked pie out of the oven, eyeing the golden crust and letting his nose fill with the scents of cinnamon and nutmeg and of course the apple, truly it will be a test of his great warrior's will to not dive in right away but wait for everything to set and cool. As he looked around his private kitchen, eyes scanning for the perfect place to cool this wonderful, precious pie of his own making. There he saw it, near the kitchen's entrance, a grand cooling spot if he ever saw one. _Just a few seconds' trot and the pie will be safe,_ he thought with delight.

As he was nearing the chosen spot, his door suddenly burst open hitting him square in the side, causing him to yelp and sending the poor defenceless treat toppling to the floor. He could only watch in horror as the pie and its ceramic dish shattered into a thousand pieces, the contents of the pie smearing along the floor.

"Soarin, I must speak with you!" came the voice from the pony by his door. Soarin barely noticed it. All he could do was stare at the remains of what might have been the greatest thing he ever cooked, it took all the strength he could muster in order to not break down and weep like a child.

Spitfire meanwhile, was confused as to why Soarin was staring at the mess like it was a dead friend. "Um… Soarin, I apologize. I didn't know you were busy, but I must speak with you, it's of the utmost importance." she said apologetically.

"And what could be more important then perfecting my art?" Soarin whimpered, now sitting on his knees and trying to scoop the remains of the pie into a pile.

"Art? Soarin, you treat that pie as if it were a painting."

"I am a cook, Spitfire! Food is my art!" Soaring moaned. "So again I must ask you, what is so important?"

"It seems that Trixie has concocted some plan that has made her All-Mother in Celestia's stead, and somehow also brokered a peace treaty of all things with the Changelings. On top of that, she says that everything is hinged on Celestia remaining in The Slumber and Rainbow remaining banished. It doesn't sit right with me…" she said. Soarin raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't it sit right with you?" he asked, his tone changing to one of concern. Spitfire shrugged.

"I can't rightly tell. All I know is that it feels wrong. As if she somehow knew this would all happen and is using it as an opportunity to further her own goals."

Soarin stood up, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Spitfire, are you certain? Are you sure this isn't just your own dislike for Trixie playing tricks on you?"

Spitfire nodded. "I know for certain something is amiss. Everything is just too coincidental to be left to chance, Soarin. I mean think about it. She told the guards about our mission to Hekkerheim, and then, as soon as Celestia conveniently falls into The Slumber, she seizes control. All in the space of two days. If I were to be banished, wouldn't it seem strange to see Flitter or Cloudchaser trying to usurp my position without so much as a week's pause?"

Soarin seemed to be in thought, carefully milling over Spitfire's words. "Have you told Cloudchaser and Flitter about this?" he asked. Spitfire nodded. "And what did they say?"

"They agreed with me. And you know that Cloudchaser isn't one to chase after flights of fancy. If she agrees, it's usually because it makes perfect sense to her."

Soarin sighed. "Alright, then, Spitfire. I really do hope that you are correct. Where are Flitter and Cloudchaser anyways?"

"On their way to the Bifrost, Flitter said she'd devise some reason for Luna to allow us passage to Equestria." Spitfire answered.

Soarin nodded. "Then we have no time to lose. Let us fly." And with that, the pair started towards the Bridge, leaving the shattered remains of Soarin's pie behind.

/

Soarin and Spitfire landed at the entrance of the Bifrost, where Flitter and Cloudchaser stood, with Flitter speaking with Luna.

"Flitter Stormwalker, as much as I would be normally willing to grant thee passage, you know full well that I am sworn to obey the All-Mother, whomever it might be."

Flitter nodded. "Yes Sentinel, but you must grant me and my companions passage," she insisted, while Cloudchaser stood behind her, looking noticeably dour. Spitfire was quick to walk up to Luna, while Soarin followed close behind.

"Allow me, Flitter," she said, and Flitter sighed, stepping aside to allow Spitfire more room. Spitfire nodded and looked up towards Luna.

"Sentinel, please, listen to us. We know full well that this is a troubled time, but even you, all-seeing keeper of the Bifrost must see how strange things have been since the day before last. First Rainbow is banished, then your sister falls into The Slumber without informing anypony and lastly, Trixie instantly takes the throne. Does that not make you feel ill at ease?"

Luna looked down at Spitfire, her deep blue eyes staring directly into Spitfire's golden ones.

"Lady Spitfire, I must ask you this. Is the true reason for your insistence based on distrust for my niece?" Spitfire shook her head.

"I swear no," she said, her voice somber. "I swear that this has nothing to do with our distaste for each other."

Luna tipped her head slightly. "Granted Lady Spitfire, even if you were to have the noblest of causes coming here today, you know full well that I cannot open the way. I am bound by my most sacred oath to the All-Mother."

Spitfire felt her hope plummet at the sound of this. "Oh. I see."

Luna nodded. "However…"

Spitfire looked up quizzically. "However what?" she asked, and she could have sworn that she caught the normally impassive Luna looked vaguely worried.

"I fear deeply for Trixie and her health. She has been behaving most erratically since your return from Hekkerheim, and I fear that the throne suits her ill," Luna then leaned down, and looked Spitfire dead on. "As The Sentinel, I have sworn to protect the All-Mother, whomever it may be. And I feel it is in Trixie's best interest to recover Rainbow Dash as soon as it is possible. And if this be the only method for that, then so be it."

Spitfire blinked. "Are you allowing us passage?"

Luna nodded, and stood back up to her full height. "Verily so. But you must be quick, for I feel that the burden of leadership might soon crush her like a millstone around her neck." as she spoke, she turned towards the Bifrost, beckoning for Spitfire, Soarin, Flitter and Cloudchaser to follow her into the observatory. Without saying a word, she plunged her sword into its socket and the Bifrost roared to life.

"Now, make haste for I fear both for Trixie and the realms."

With those words, Spitfire and the trio stepped into the Bifrost, and disappeared in a flash of light.

**"While you are wasting your time on your enemies**

**Engulfed in a fever of spite**

**Beyond your tunnel vision reality fades**

**Like shadows into the night"**

**- _Lost for Words_ by Pink Floyd**


End file.
